Buried alive
by GygyFr
Summary: During a call in Humbolt Park, one of the firefighters found a bomb on one of the room of the house they have been called. But the bomb exploded et let four of them under the ruin of this house. Encircled by fires, flames, debris and smoke, completely stucked, they had to survive to this hell until the arriving of the rescue. Post season 4 premiere.
1. I'm the detonator

Hello everybody ! I want to thank you for taking some time to read this fanfiction, or at least the beginning. I have a lot of inspiration these past few days and when I was sleeping the other day, I had an idea: there was a situation the firefighters didn't have to face during the 3 seasons, and I wanted to write a situation like this. I don't know how many chapters I will write. So if you have ideas, suggestions, etc... Please review me and I will answer you in PM (if you have an ID user), or in the next chapter.

 **Summary:** During a call in Humbolt Park, one of the firefighters found a bomb on one of the room of the house they have been called. But the bomb exploded et let four of them under the ruin of this house. Encircled by fires, flames, debris and smoke, completely stucked, they had to survive to this hell until the arriving of the rescue.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own any characters of TV show concerned by this fanfiction.

I hope you will like this new story!

 **CHAPTER 1: I'm the detonator**

9:30am at the firehouse. Everybody finished to take their breakfast or their coffee. Some of the firefighters were playing cards, others were reading or watching TV on the couch with Mouch and Pouch. Everything was calm since yesterday evening according to the first shift. No call during the entire night. Chief Boden was carefull, he said it meant nothing, because the past is the past and a day didn't look like another. Despite the functional television, the firefighters could hear their own breathing. And then, if we can say it, their exhaled in relief: the alarm rang. Finally some actions, they thought. All the trucks of the firehouse 51 had been called in a structure fire in Humbolt Park. All the firefighters put their gear, took a sit on their trucks and went to the scene.

"Truck 81, squad 3, engin 51, ambulance 61, batalion 25, in route to the structure fire in Humbolt Park."

The chief's car was the first, then came truck, squad, engine and finally ambulance. Humbolt Park was a calm neighbourhood of the suburs of Chicago, but poor, insain and sensitive. People didn't like local authorities because according to them, they were spending money for themselves, but not for the population. Then, to show they weren't happy with this, they blocked the roads to not let the services of Chicago to do their job.

All the team were calm. On truck 81, Dawson was passing her left hand in her stomach, the candidate was still and was watching the road, Mouch and Hermann was reading the daily paper, Otis was focused on his driving and Casey helped him to find the scene. Arrving, Boden tried to find informations from neighbours, in vain. There was smoke escaping from the windows, including from the basement. The smoke was white so the firefighters could work without danger to find potential victims.

"Dawson, Otis, up the aerial to vent! Mouch, candidate, stay here and hold the traffic! Hermann, with the on the main floor!"

Casey took to SCBA for himself and waited the squad to dod their group before going to the house.

"Ferraris, Severide, on the basement! Capp, Cruz, with me on the first floor!"

Everybody entered the house by the main door after cutting electricity. The groups separated and came where they had to go. But after a few minutes, the firefighters noticed something. Something weird. There was a lot of smoke, but no fire...

"Chief! There is no fire here! No fire at all!"

"Are you sure Casey?"

"A hundred per cent sure! We checked the walls, everything! No fire!"

Boden was worry. If there was smoke, then there was something creating the smoke.

"Do a second research! Be carefull!"

In the same time, something was in Casey's mind. Something he didn't like. There was smoke that was passing the door of one of the room. He turned and looked around him. Tere was just a room with this weird thing. Curious, he began to unlock the door and open it slowly. But he heard a noise he didn't like. He didn't like at all. Carefully, he grabbed his radio.

"Uh... Chief?"

"What is it Casey?"

Everybody froze, stopped their activity. Because on the radio, they all heard someone with a voice he didn't have in usual. A tremlbing voice, a little frightened.

"I think... I think I found the problem chief."

Boden closed his eyes. He knew Casey. The fact he had this voice wasn't good. There was a big problem.

"And?"

"The smoke is coming from one of the room on the main floor. And uh... I... I opened the door and... There was a 'click'."

"A 'click'?"

"Yeah... It's a detonator chief. There is a bomb in this house, and uh... I became the detonator now."

Everyone let escape a gasp and hold their breath. Every second could be the last if Casey moved just a little.

"I'm sorry chief."

"Don't. You did your job Casey. Alright, stay as still as possible. I'm calling deminers."

To not frighten his men, he changed the canal to pass his detress call.

"Batalion 25 to main, I need the closest bomb squad in Humbolt Park ASAP. A bomb was found by one of my man and he became the detonator."

"Copy batalion 25."

He returned to the canal 3.

"Casey, you copy?"

"Yeah chief."

"They're coming okay?

"Chief, I... Can I say something?"

Boden didn't want to answer. But the fact he didn't answer meant Casey could say something.

"It's.. It's the first time in years... I'm terrorized. Uh... I don't know what to do or not to do."

"Casey, listen to me. Stay calm and listen alright?"

Chief Boden coudn't see it, but Casey had closed his eyes, trying in vain to have a good mood and calm himself. He nodded.

"I know you're scared. I will in your place, everybody will. But you don't have to move an inch, stay still. It's very important."

"My whole body is trembling. My hand is shivering too. I don't feel capable of this."

Casey inhaled deeply then exhaled softly, trying to regulate his breathing and stay calm.

"Hermann, squad 3, leave the house immediately, it's an order! I don't want you to be trained on this by my fault!"

"Lieutenant?"

"Please Hermann! Get out of this house!"

Outside, Dawson was tensed. She came down the aerial and ran toward Boden.

"Chief what's happening?"

"Casey found the origin of the smoke. A bomb is inside the house and he is the detonator. The bomb squad is almost there. Five minutes out."

inside, the more the seconds was passing, the more his hand was shivering.

"Everybody is out?"

"Severide, Ferraris and Hermann are still inside."

"We're almost there chief! I can see the exit!"

But at the same time, Casey heard another 'click' on the room. Frightening, he grabbed urgently his radio.

"CHIEF!"

Outside, a panic wave came between the fireman when they heard his voice, his panicking voice. Everybody shut up, and froze. Then a huge explosion has been heard and the house collapsed.

Inside, the four firefighters didn't have the time to get out the house. They had been taken by the explosion and in the collapsing, buried under tons of debris.


	2. Still alive

Hello everybody ! I hope you're enoying your week-end ! I wanted to thank you for these reviews you let, I'm glad you liked the first chapter:)

So here is the new chapter, I hope you will like as well as the first one. And I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, I'm still in progress with my english (even if it's improving).

Enjoy !

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : Still alive**

A huge buzzing in his ears, a blurred vision and colored in orange, red and yellow, the smell of smoke, a couching fit... That's all Tony Ferraris, the Squad driver, remembered before passing out after the explosion. He was near the exit door when he heard Casey screamed on his radio and then... This explosion, and then total balckout. He had a ham instead of his head, and his back was hurting like hell. He thought about being burned, and thought his back was still burning. His eyes was beginning to adjust to the lack of light he had, and saw that all over him, there were just debris, flames and smoke. A couching fit later, he tried to move, even just a little, but this made him suffer more. He let escape from his mouth a scream of pain. He was agonising. So he tried to breathe properly, at least inhale and exhale correctly, but again this made him suffer as well as move. His mask was broken and we was losing oxygen. Fighting his blurr vision, he focused on researching Severide and Hermann. He didn't thought about finding Casey alive. He took a deep breath and holded it, focused on freeing himself and not to scream of pain to find his colleagues. Them before everything, injuries later. He knew he was more or less buried alive, but free his legs was horrible. He felt his knee twist and return to its place. His all body was hurting. In some pl ace, he was bleeding, specificly in his face. He had the taste of blood on his mouth and its smell on his nose. He also felt something coming down his forehead but he was almost sure it's wasn't just blood, but also sweat from the heat of this place. After several minutes, he finally freed himself. He remained to make his way in this hell to find everyone.

Outside, this was the chaos. Everybody was on the ground, still in shock about what happened behind them: four of them were taken in this huge explosion and were under the rubble of this house. Nobody outside had been hurt, but they were shocked by the intensity of this bomb. It wasn't an ordinary bomb. While the firefithers regainged their minds, chief Boden tried to contact his men who were still inside.

"Severide, Ferraris! Report! Hermann, Casey! Report!"

But even after ten minutes of monologue, nobody answered. Either they were dead, or their radios were out. But everybody hoped to find them alive.

"Battalion 25 to main! I need urgently three companies on Humbolt Park! The house exploded and four of my men were still inside!"

"Copy that battalion 25. three companies and two excavation teams are on their way."

They had to find their colleagues, their friends, their borthers. Hoping they were still alive, but even if it wasn't the case, they will find them. Between the desperate scream of Casey and the explosion, five seconds passed. Perhalps this let them time to run far away from the main blast area. Deep down, everyone hoped this.

Inside, Tony made a great effort to make his way through the rubble. He knew where he was approximately. For him, he was on the main floor near the exit. There will be a chance the signal from his radio could pass trough the layer of debris. He desperately grabbed his radio and tried the entire channels.

"Chief? Chief, you copy?"

But he heard nothing. The pain on his back was increasing as he kept going. In one hand he had his ax, in the other he had his halligan, and he began to make his way again.

On the other side of the collapsed house, Kelly Severide began to stirr. He groaned because of the pain and opened his eyes slowly. They were burning as never. He felt he was stucked, sitting, half under the debris half outside. On his legs, there was a steelbeam. He let escape a hurting cough and focused to free himself. He tried to move his legs but realized he couldn't do it without a horrible pain. When he moved, he thought about being stabbed everywhere, so he screamed of pain. Everywhere around him, he saw big flames lighting the space where he was. He could see in which position he was, the injuried he had. He felf his left arm was broken, some of his ribs too, or at least cracked. He thought his head was a ball thrown to a wall. His eyebrow was bleeding badly but this wasn't important for now. Trying to lift the beam despite his broken arm, he succeded to free his right legs without knowing how, and hit something with his foot. He tried to look what it was, but all he had was a sharp pain on his right side. He took a look and saw one of the concrete reinforcement lodged in his right flank on maybe an inch, maybe more. The smoke envelopping the space avoided him to breathe correctly and he could hear something else alongside the buzzing on his ears.

"Someone's in there? Hey, someone's in there?!"

Clearly now, he could hear someone couching, and it was close to him.

"Hermann, it's you?"

No sound anymore, axcept the flames and the constantly moving debris.

"Sev..."

This person opened his eyes, and looked around him. He wasn't stucked under the rubble and he geot up slowly and carefully. He could hear someone screaming of pain just near him.

"Don't... Don't scream like that... You give me a headache..."

Kelly didn't recognize this person behind him because of a blurr vision, but he recognized hthis voice.

"I will try... You're okay Hermann?"

"I... I think I have some broken ribs but despite this I'm good. He avoided the worse uh?"

"Yeah... Fortunately... Casey told us to run..."

Suddently, Kelly panicked.

"Where is matt?!"

His head was moving in all directions, trying to find his best friend, his brother.

"MATT!"

Severide felt some debris moving and a huge pain seized his right flank.

"Kel... Don't... Move like this..."

This voice was barely whispering, but he recognized it among all the noises and voices he knew.

"Matt? Where are you?"

"Just... Below you."

Kelly stopped moving every little piece of his body.

"What? Below me?"

Hermann was near Kelly, and saw a hole behind him, in which he could see some light. It wasn't big, but he could see what was below them.

"He's right Severide. You wouldn't move more than an inch, or you'll bring down a lot of debris on Casey."

"Hermann..."

"He is litterally... Below you."

Matt expressed his pain by frowning and gritting his teeth. Hermann saw it immediately.

"Casey? You're okay?"

Hermann could hear Matt's breathing. Fast, panted and shallow.

"It... Could have benn worse... I think."

Matt tried to smile, but this made his suffer more. Hermann was feeling bad for his lieutenant, who was coighing blood. At the same time, Kelly understood the distress of the situation and began to free himslef again, but the only thing he did was to send more debris and dust below him.

"Kelly STOP! If you move again, you're gonna kill Casey!"

Hermann's words resonated in his head, they were hard for Severide. So he stopped moving and turned his head to Hermann.

"Hermann, what is it?"

He was whispering to not arouse panic among his little brother stucked below him.

"His head is just below the slab on which you are. If you move, even a little, the slab will collapse on him."

"And how is he?"

Hermann's face darkened.

"Not good... He is barely conscious, he has blood in his face, he's bleeding from his ears and he's coughing blood."

"You can pass through the hole to check on him?"

Hermann shook his head from left to right.

"the hole isn't big enough. I'm sorry."

Severide closed his eyes, because of the pain lacerating him and because of this new. He was hearing Casey, his brother, coighing as hell. Hermann got to his stomach painfully.

"Casey? Stay still and calm and try to take deep breaths."

"Can't... Hurt... Too much."

"Then small and shallow breaths."

att tried it, and to his great surprise, he could breathe nearly properly. The pain was persistant, but was more manageable as before.

"That's it lieutenant. By the way... What happened? I thought... You didn't move."

"I didn't... I was shivering... Like a leaf but... Not enough to clench the bomb... It clenched itself."

"Minutery?"

Matt could hardly talk, so he tried to nod, but this movement paralyzed him. The only sound that came out of his mouth was a cry of agony. So atrocious that Hermann and Severide had closed their eyes, as if they could see the scene.

"Casey?"

"Good... I'm... Good."

In fact, he was out of strengh and his breathing was becoming jerky.

"Do you have... A functional radio?"

Severide tried to reach his radio without moving too much but it was under the debris. And Hermann's seemed unusable.

"Mine is out. Severide?"

"It's under the rubble. I can't reach it without moving."

"Wait, I will try to reach it for you."

Hermann tried to visualize where it was before putting his hand on the rubble. Slowly and being carefully to not drop other concrete blocks on Casey, he succeded to grab the radio and got it out the debris.

"Damn... It's out! Casey, yours is working?"

"Don't know... it's in one piece but... I don't know."

"You can reach it?"

After several seconds of unbearable pain, Casey moved his arm.

"Hurt... Too much."

Hermann saw his superior hold his tears. Tears of pain.

"How much in a scale of one to ten?"

"Uh... Eleven?"


	3. A good firefighter

Hey girls and boy, happy monday everyone! The french version has 4 chapter yet, so I will translate quickly these ones. Here is for now the third chapter! Oh, and please, let me a review, because I need your advices and opinions.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

 **CHAPTER 3 : a good firefighter**

Casey was in pain, a horrible pain. He gritted his teeth and didn't try to speek anymore. Couple times, he was gnashing, sometimes Hermann and Severide could hear him screaming of pain, even crying. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but in such a close space, any sound had an echo despite the sound of flames and still falling debris. Severide wanted so much to sleep, but he knew perfectly that if he did it, he wouldn't wake up. So every minute, he shook his head to stay awake. The times he didn't, Hermann slapped him on his cheeks. He still had a pain on his chest, but he said to himself he was luckier than his friends and colleagues. He shared his time between waking Severide when he didn't think about shaking his head, and watch Casey under the debris through the hole. Sometimes, Casey was so tired he closed his eyes and didn't think about opening them again. So Hermann had to scream his name and he startled his two brothers. Numerous times, the radio of Casey made some noise, announcing someone was trying to contact them in vain, someone trusting or hoping they were still alive. But Casey was in so much pain he didn't dare to move. Even breathing was painful, he was crying as the pain was unbearable.

Outside, all the firefighters were working on stabilizing the structure, because in some places, it was still collapsing. The three teams Boden required were here, as well as two excavation teams and the bomb squad. They took ten minutes to find the exit door, at least what remained of it, and began to clear the area. They knew that three of them were near this exit when the house exploded, and so they weren't far. After managing to dig a 31 inches diameter hole, Dawson proposed to pass through the hole with the new candidate to find their brothers.

"Gabby."

Boden approached her and grabbed her arms. His face was marked by anxiety.

"Are you sure about this?"

Gabby took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes sir. I have a firefighter and a paramedic trainings. I'm the most qualified to do this job. And if I have a chance to find Matt alive... I want to be there, I need to do this."

"It's not what I mean Gabby."

Boden lowered his gaze on her belly. She did the same seconds later, and passed her hand on it.

"Yes, I sure about this chief."

She was determined, and neone could stop her, change her mind.

"Here."

The officer in charge of the excavation teams passed her a huge bag, opened it and took something.

"These are distress beacon. Put them on your way every three feets around. If your radio doesn't work, we can find you with them if something goes wrong or if you find them."

She nodded.

"If you put this clip down, the beacon will send a classic light in my computer. Use it to be tracked under the rubble. If something goes wrong or if you find one of your brothers or everyone, turn the clip up. It will send a emergency light in my computer. We will know where you are are free you as quickly as possible."

He gave a smile to Gabby, and she returned it nervously. She grabbed the bag and took the direction of the hole they made. She did a list of everything she and Borelli needed inside. The candidate, very enthusiast, was almost under the debris.

"Candidate, get out of this."

"But I'm a volunteer and-"

"GET OUT!"

Everybody startled, including Boden. Gabby wasn't the type to yell. She sighed and explained herself calmly.

"The was recruit is always the last to get in. Standard procedure. The most experienced before the rest of the crew."

Borelli shook his head from up to down and got out. It wasn't long he was here, so he didn't know the procedure well. Gabby got through the hole and turned on the light while Borelli passed her the bag then took one by one all the tools they needed. She activated the first beacon and began to make her way through the rubble.

"Uh... Dawson?"

She stopped her work.

"What?" she said in a cold tone. "Sorry. All this... puts me under pressure."

"I can understand. The man you're in love is in there."

"Borelli? We're colleagues here okay? No need to be polite."

"Sorry. It's just... At the academy we had to be polite so..."

"You're not at the academy anymore. This is the real world. The only person you have to be polite are the chief and the lieutenants, until they said you don't have to do it anymore."

"So... Casey, Patterson and Boden?"

"You forget Talbott, the lieutenant in charge of engine 51, and Hermann is also lieutenant. But he didn't want you to be polite. And Severide was in charge of squad 3 before you came."

"Thanks for this information."

Gabby continued her work again, helped by Borelli.

"Can I... Ask you something?"

"Depends of this something."

"I... I know I didn't have made a great impression on my first shift. Because of my brother and-"

"Don't be sorry."

"What?"

Gabby turned to him.

"Don't ever be sorry for this, or for anything. Just don't do this again."

Borelli nodded. For him, Gabby was rude, but the stress of the day and hormones made her a rough woman.

"You wanted to know what?"

"Yeah sorry. Uh... How can I do to redeem with the lieutenant? To show him he can trust me I mean."

Gabby smiled.

"Casey is a leader. He trust his men, even if they are new. You don't need to redeem. Show him you're a good candidate and he can be proud of you."

"And... I can know the criteria? Well, you know him, good even..."

"Our private life stays at home. We did this mistaked once, and this costed us our engagement."

"You... You were engaged?"

"Around eleven months ago. But this isn't the question. Casey trusts you so I will trust you and give you his evaluation methods."

While they were working for breaking up a concrete slab that was fore them, Gabby explained the rules.

"Casey is someone who knows his men and there are some reasons. He trusts you already because of your temper. Anyway, Casey has an unique ability: he pushes his canditates to end."

"To end..."

"He makes you work to exhaustion, until you crack. The more you held, the longer you ride in his esteem. He gauges your weaknesses, your strengths, spaces in which he can send you or not, your sensitivity, your physical and mental strength... And when you reach your limit, when you get to burn-out, he considers you as a real firefighter."

"Can you... Give me some examples?"

"Well, Casey will never send Mouch in a more than ten floors building, except in absolute necessity. He would rather send him to the lower floors or leave him outside to receive people or manage the fraffic. For Hermann, he tries to avoid situations where there are children because he is a father of five. Otis, your driver is the elevator guy so to speak. That's why we're calling him Otis. He won't send me in too small spaces like this one. Because I'm claustrophobic."

"You're claustrophopic and you volunteered? I don't understand..."

"Casey... Matt is everything to me. He is the father of my baby and... And I can't think about him being dead when we're talking. My love for him is bigger than my fears."

Borelli seemed to understand the situation in which Gabby was.

"And on his own criteria, he has also his limits?"

"He is the lieutenant. He hadd to go on every calls, every situations. But he has a limit yeah. When somebody gives his life to save other lifes, specificly when it's his own family. Around a year and couple months ago, a man gave his life to save his wife and his three children. His body was a shield et he laid down his family to protect them. We couldn't revive him and the firehouse was sued by the widow because she thought we didn't get in the house in time. So Matt... Matt had to explain the entire call, and it bowled him over. According to Kelly, he had tears in his eyes. It's his limit. But as a any firefighter, he would be ready to give his life to save another. So I will say his real limit is the death itself."

Borelli was openmouthed. He would never have thought his lieutenant had such mental strength.

"A good firefighter then..."

"The best. He knows how to bring out all the qualities of someone while overcoming his shortcomings. Although this is the man I love, I am proud to serve under his command. I am proud to be a female firefighter."

"Why did you want to be a firefighter?"

"There are so few female firefighters. It's a _job for men_ because of the mental and physical strengh it requires. But I think a woman can do it as well as man. I wanted to prover myself I could do this and... Honestly, I wanted to prove it to Casey too."

"I thought he believed in you?"

The concrete slab finally broke up, and they could move again. Gabby activated a beacon and continued her way with Borelli behind her.

"Let's say he already knew that if I became a fireman, I had to leave the firehouse. A couple can't serve on the same truck."

"But... You're working under Casey."

"HQ doesn't know about our relationship, so Matt hired me in his team. When he saw I wouldn't give up my dream, he supported me. He even played his relations. Stop taking now, and focus on the job. We're losing time."

"Right."

Borelli came near Dawson and they worked again.

On the other side of the structure, debris was continuing to fall on the three firefighters. Their colleagues from outside were trying to clean the area. But the more they were cleaning, the more the slab on which he was was collapsing on Matt. He was in so much pain he lost consciouness. He didn't move anymore and Hermann had difficulties to know if he was breathing or not. Kelly couldn't move, so he tried to enlarge the hole to go down and be near Casey and check his injuries. This was ten minutes he was working on it but all he could do was a small hole. He put all his strength on it. Meanwhile, Kelly was quietly trying to free himself from this ironbeam while being careful not to cry out in pain because of the planted iron bar in his side. He had almost succeeded when Hermann sat up and saw him.

"Are you kidding me Severide? I said don't move! What don't you understand?"

"Negation."

Hermann netherless left out a small smile.

"I get it, I'll help you to get you out. But don't come and complain if you hurt or you bleed to death."

"Don't worry Hermann."

Hermann stood up and helped Kelly to be free, being careful not to drop more concrete on his lieutenant.


	4. Stop

Hello everybody and good tuesday ! I took some times to translate this chapter because two of you PMed me and gave me some ideas, so I wrote them while I had inspiration. I hope I will have reviews, because I know this fanfiction is a litlle ''slow'' and also sometimes ''quick'' at the same time. But you like this haha

Okay, so here is the fourth chapter ! Enjoy it :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : stop**

Hermann was getting down the hole he made with Severide. He was trying to help him as he could, but some debris fell on them and in the slab above Casey. Kelly exhaled with relief.

"Hopefully I wasn't on this slab anymore."

When he finished his sentence, the slab came down a little more. This woke Matt up, who was screaming in pain.

"Matt, stay still and clam! We're coming alright?"

He couldn't help but groan again and opened his eyes. He blinked several times because of the blurr vision. He tried to take a deep breath but he stopped because of a huge pain in his chest and a big cough made him spitting blood.

"Matt! Small and quick breaths."

He obeyed and the cough ended after some seconds. Hermann finally got down the hole et reached Matt.

"Lieutenant?"

Matt reopened his eyes and they met Hermann's.

"Hermann... Stop."

"What?"

Hermann frowned, he didn't understand what Casey meant.

"Hurt... Stop... Pain."

He coughed again.

"Sorry lieutenant, I can't stop the pain, we have to wait the rescue team."

Matt closed his eyes and tried to nod but this time, the pain killed his neck.

"Don't force. You're going to worsen your injuries."

"Radio..."

Matt moved his right arm a little et grabbed slightly his radio.

"You want to try?"

"Mh."

Hermann took it, got up and tried the main channel the firehouse 51 uses.

"Chief, this is Hermann. You copy?"

A blank, then...

"This is Tony Ferraris. Hermann, it's really you?

"Damn Tony! Where are you?"

"Probably not far away from you because I'm copying you."

"I'm with Severide and Casey. We're not really good."

"Casey is alive?"

"Still here", Casey whispered, but a coughing fit came again after this phrase.

"Don't force Casey."

Matt nodded slightly.

"And you, you okay?"

"I don't know. For now I'm trying to join you and then I will worry about my injuries."

"Right. Stay in contact every five minutes."

"Copy."

Severide exhaled deeply.

"Everyone is alive at least."

"Thanks you Casey. If he hadn't run towards us and warned to put us away, we'd all be dead."

Hermann turned to Casey and checked his injuries one by one with Severide, who finally got down the hole. They palpated his whole body.

"His right leg is broken, several broken ribs."

Severide frowned and grabbed the arm of Hermann.

"Hermann wait... Matt? You hear me?"

He seemed worry. He noticed something wrong.

"You feeling this?"

Severide put his hand on Matt's thigh and pressed his fingers on the area.

"Felling what?"

The eyes of Hermann were big now and he turned to Severide.

"What is it? What it's happening?"

Matt was beginning to panick because of his two colleagues.

"Matt, listen to me. You're in shock, it's okay alright?"

Kelly tried to convince everything was alright, and tried to convince himself. Mais deep down, he knew this was bad. Hermann got up again and tried the other channels.

"Chief, this is Hermann. You copy?"

He did this operation many times in vain.

"Tony, you're still here?"

"Still alive. Already five minutes?"

"I think so. You okay? You seemed out of breath."

"My back is killing me and there is wmoke so I can't breathe properly."

"Lot of smoke?"

"Where I am yeah. There are three fires and the roof is still collapsing. And my mask is cracked."

"The roof is still collapsing too in here. The problem is the debris are coming down on a slab, and this slab can collapse on Casey in every moment."

"And you can move him?"

"Non."

Hermann walkedd away and whispered.

"He doesn't feel his legs. We can't risk to move him. And when there was this explosion, turned his body to it. If we move him, this could be worse."

Some seconds passed without a noise.

"I understand. I heard something not far from me sooner. I'll see what is it. Maybe someone came down and is searching us."

"Are you sure about this?"

"A hundred per cent sure. Maybe a K12, as if someone is trying to break a slab."

"The firefighters outside is using it too."

"I'm pretty sure it was under the rubble", he assured, insisting on the 'under'.

"Okay then. Be careful."

"Promise."

On the other side, Gabby and Jimmy were working hardly to join the others. The sweat was invading their face, every part of their body, their gear were wet. The slab broke and they entered on a great room.

"Woah..."

Gabby grabbed a beacon and activated it, then continued to look aroud her.

"What a pocket", Borelli smirked.

"The origin of the explosion isn't far. It means..."

"We aren't far from the others", he continued.

Gabby turned and nodded.

"We can try our radios?"

Gabby was amazed by the smart of Jimmy.

"And why?"

"If they weren't far, the strate of concrete would be thin, so our signal could pass and reach them."

This was the good explanation, but..

"And if their radios are out? They couldn't hear us."

"Then we try, and we will be fixed."

She nodded with a slight smile. She understood why Casey took him under his command. She grabbed her radio and activated it.

"Hermann, you copy? Someone?"

She waited a few seconds and was ready to do it again when someone answered.

"Dawson?"

"Thsi is Dawson, who is this?"

"This is Ferraris. Damn I'm happy to hear you!"

"Everything is alright Tony?"

"My back is killing me, apart this I'm okay. You're outside?"

"Non, I'm under the rubble. We did a hole and Borelli and I got down. We are on a... Big air pocket."

"Ah... I see where you are. I'm coming in a few minutes, I will warn the others."

"You... You have a contact?"

"Yes, I wasn't far to them when I heard a K12. I said to the I will looking on it. I'm coming alright?"

"Wait Tony! When you said the others, who were you talking about?"

"The three Musketeers! Hermann and Severide were looking good for me, but Casey is in a bad situation."

"What? What is it?"

"Well, I didn't understand well. I think he is below a slab and this slab is collapsing on him. Something like that."

Gabby held her breath for a few seconds and closed her eyes.

"Okay, we're waiting for you."

"Copy."

Gabby lowered his gaze, sat down and cried. All this was too much for her. Borelli didn't know what to do.

"Gabby? And if... If we activate the call? This pocket is big and high enough for a rescue team to come down, isn't it? And it's nearly in a direct access to... The three Musketeers as Tony said."

"Nearly in a direct access?" she asked astonished.

"He said he knew where we are. So he came here. And he said he wasn't far to them when he heard us. So, it's nearly in a direct access to them. If we clench the call distress, they will cut the roof, could get down a rescue team and some medical tools. And also get out of here."

Gabby thought about it. This was a good idea, this was genius in fact. But she hoped this wouldn't further weaken the structure.

"It can work. Lets do this."

She took a beacon and turned the clip to the top.


	5. Birdsong and the sound of waves

Hey guys! I hope you still loke this story, I'm taking some pleasure to write it :)

Anyway I will update this story with chapters 5 and 6. So for now, here is the fifth chapter.

I let you enjoy it, and later (maybe tomorrow for me), I will update the sixth chapter.

Please let a review, about what you are thinking about it :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : birdsongs and the sound of waves**

"I have a distress call!"

Everybody stopped their work and turned to the officer in charge of the excavantion squad. Boden joigned him.

"What is it?"

"Your female firefighter, she activated a beacon up. This means two things: either she and your candidate are in danger, or they found one of yours."

Boden closed his eyes and sighed.

"Gabby. Her name is Gabby. She is like ten male firefighters. So treat her right!"

Lieutenant Vermulen, of the leaders of the excavate squad, didn't know what to say. He simply shook his head up to down, looking at Boden who had a closed face, raging.

"I know Gabby. She started at 51 nine years ago and believe me, if she activated the beacon up, this means she found a place where we could easily excavate to find them."

Vermulen looked at the screen, activated a beacon and tried to find where they were precisely by the distress call. The firefighters were looking at him with a worried face. After a few seconds, he stopped his steps.

"The signal is under me."

He took a chalk and traced a cross on the concrete. In an instant, almost the entire crew was on this place and began to work to break the slab.

Inside, Ferraris was making his way back to talk to Hermann.

"Hermann you copy?"

"So the... This noise?"

"It's Dawson and Borelli. They made a hole and came inside to find us. I know who they are, I will come to them to bring them here. I just wanted to update you."

"Fine. Thanks Ferraris."

He took a serious tone.

"How is Casey?"

"Agh... Not so good. He is unconscious. His pulse is stable, must be the pain."

"And you?"

"Still a chest pain. And Severide is slowly bleeding to death. But apart this everything is okay."

"Bleeding to death?!"

"He was sitting, stucked under a beem and one of the ironstick was lodged to his right flank. When he freed himself, the stick left his side so..."

"Okay I see. I'll bring Dawson and Borelli here ASAP."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Ferraris made his way to the opposite direction to find their two rescuers.

In the hole, Casey was beginning to be conscious, shaking slowly his head left to right, wincing in pain. He opened his eyes and his vision was a blurr again, but more then before. He still had trouble to breathe properly.

"Severide? Your SCBA is full?"

Severide looked at the gauge then his mask.

"The gauge is in yellow and my mask seems intact. I know what you're thinking.

Severide knew that Hermann wanted to give to Casey the rest of oxygen they had, so he could breathe better. He took his mask, put it on Casey's face and open the valve letting through some oxygen.

"Try to take a deep breath Matt."

Fortunately, his breathing was good despite the pain. He opened his eyes again, turned his face to Kelly and tried to lift his arm. But he was too weak to do this. So he smiled, thankful.

"Keep your strengh Matt. Focus on your breathing. Rescue squad is on its way okay? Tony is bringing them here. We will be free soon!"

Matt closed his eyes and tried to nod. The pain was too high, tiredness increasing, he couldn't stay away much longer. He came down a black noiseless space.

"Matt? Matt!"

The tank was working, that was a good thing. It meant Matt was breathing. Hermann looked trough the hole.

"They stopped to work above us", Severide noticed.

"Maybe they found another way to make a hole, with more security."

"Tony said Gabby and Borelli were under the rubble. Boden had to call the excavation team, probably this son of a bitch of Vermulen."

"So he gave beacons to Gabby. She had to give them a signal to make a hole elsewhere."

"You're right."

Severide closed his eyes and frowned, holding a scream of pain.

"Your right ride?"

"No... My stomach. It hurts more and more. It began on the right side, but now it's everywhere on my stomach."

"Hey Kelly... Try to lay dawn near Casey. Maybe you will be painless, you will be right nex to him if we wakes up okay? Don't worry, i'm watching you, I don't move an inch."

"Okay... But you're hurt too. Your chest..."

Severide was right. His chest was still killing him, even a lot worse.

"I said don't worry. I saw worse then that. For now, I'm okay, now rest. Matt needs you in a good shape."

Severide nodded after staying still during a few seconds. He laid down on the left side of Casey, where his head was. He took his hand and watched him breathe the oxygen. He looked at the gauge, it was almost red. But at least, his brother didn't breathe all this dust. Not yet.

Ferraris arrived with difficulty inside the pocket and stood up to face the two rescuers.

"Dawson, Borelli... Thank God!"

He was happy. He encircled Gabby with all the strengh he still had.

"Tony... It hurts..."

He untighted his hug, sorry.

"I'm sorry. I... Damn, He would never have excepted you two here inside!"

Gabby frowned, trying to understand what did it mean.

"What?"

Borelli crossed his arms and wanted an answer too.

"It's not you. The former and the new candidates. A pregnant woman and... An unexperimented man, it's not current for a rescue that's all."

Gabby inhaled deeply and nodded. She knew what he wanted to say.

"I'm a fefighter now, so I gained enough experience to be able to do that. Moreover, I had a paramedic training because of my old paramedic job. And Jimmy is here to have an additional experiment, and he volunteered. We were the only ones who could pass through the hole we made."

"And above us, they know where we are?"

Gabby smiled and kneed to grab one of the beacon. She gave it to Tony.

"Excavation squad?"

"Two, to be exact. Firehouses 44,57 and 95 came in reinforcement, and there also are the bomb sqaud. They're trying to know what sort of bomb it was, but for now they're helping us to clear the area."

"Okay, uh... It's Vermulen's team?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tony closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"An argument between our squad and his squad. This bastard tried to fiddle with the district chief, just before you being assigned to 51. he is a jerk."

"So what did you do?"

"We had left him out of any promotion... For life."

Her eyes were big, and Jimmy let escape a laugh.

"By the way, on the radio you said your back was killing you."

"When I don't think about it the pain is manageable. I will worry when we will be out of this hell."

"Let me have a look. I took some medical stuffs from the ambulance."

Tony sighed and took off his gear. Seeing his back, Jimmy looked elsewhere. He wanted to threw up. Tony saw it and turned his head.

"It's bad?"

Gabby checked the injuries.

"Jimmy, pass me some gauze and saline solution."

She turned to Tony.

"Alright I won't lie to you. I don't know how but your back is badly burned. A second degree burn. Some debris may have passed between your skin and your gear. I need to clean the area and put a band the time to get you out okay?"

"It explains the burning sensation..."

He closed his eyes and let Gabby do her job. After cleaning his back and bandaging it, she turned to Jimmy.

"Stay here to help the firefighters when they will have broken the slab. Stay in a secured place under some stable debris and wait."

"Understood."

Gabby and Tony made their way to join the others.

On the other side of the slab, Severide was still conscious, fighting the fatigue overcoming him. Casey was still unconscious, the mask was still working but not for long. The gauge began to be red. Deep down, Matt was dreaming. Or he was hallucinating he didn't know well. In his head, there was a little cool wind, an iodine odor and the ability to breathe full lung. He was on the warm sand, plunging his feet into it. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the air he loved. The sea. He had never been to see the sea. He had an idea about it but he loved it. He could hear the waves curling and crashing on the sand, creating froth and going away as they came. He felt the sun flooding his face, his body, each cells. He felt good. He opened his eyes, he was dazzled a moment, then looked at the landscape. The sea, the blue sky, the sun, the wind, the sand, the sound of the waves, birds circling in the sky and whistling. He looked to the left and saw someone he knew. Someone he didn't mean to see again.

"Hallie?"

Eyes wide open, Hallie smiled.

"Hey Matt. It's been a while!"


	6. reunion

Hey there! As I said yesterday, I will update the 6th chapter now and let you enjoy it.

I had a few reviews for the last one, about Matt seeing Hallie (that it wasn't a good new) etc...

But you will have answer with this chapter.

Time to enjoy ^_~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : reunion**

"Hallie? What is this joke?"

Hallie leaned her head to her side and crossed her arms.

"You're not happy to see me?"

Matt was speechless. He couldn't talk nor make a sound. This made Hallie laugh.

"You should see the head you have!"

Matt didn't understand what was happening. He frowned.

"You didn't answer... What is this joke?!"

He looked around him. He liked this place but he knew something was wrong. Hallie tried to explain to him.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Totally lost, Matt closed his eyes and tried to remember. He could see flames, smell the smoke, see Kelly's face, totally frightened.

"The explosion..."

"Good! You remember!"

He shook his head.

"I still didn't understand... I... I'm dead?"

With this word, Matt shivered.

"Not yet. You are hallucinating because of the oxygen. The pure oxygen you are breathing made you think about the sea. And here you are!"

"But... Why are you here? I'm lost now..." he said, passing his hands in his hair and closing his eyes.

"Because I'm dead. And you miss me."

Matt reopened his eyes and locked them on Hallie's.

"I think deep down, you wanted so much to tell me you will be a dad. Tell me you are happy with Gabby, happy to becoming a dad."

Matt lowered his gaze and nodded slightly.

"I think you're right."

Matt came next to her, took her hand and passed a hand on her face, on her cheek. Hallie closed her eyes while he was touching her face.

"Matt, I'm not real. I'm in your head, don't forget it."

"I want... All this thing didn't happen. You didn't die in this fire..."

Matt almost collapsed on the sand, crying. Hallie watched him with sadness and kneed near him.

"Matt... If we lived with a lot of 'and if', we will change the world. But we can't, the past is the past. You have to live with it. He is you, he made you be yourself now, and if there didn't have been what happened, you wouldn't be with Gabby, you wouldn't have had the chance to be a father, you wouldn't have had all these stories."

Matt looked at her with tears on his eyes.

"I can't live with the fact... You aren't here anymore..."

"Then... Think I'm here with you, watching you every day. Encouraging you every day, seeing you smile, seeing you enjoy your life, enjoy Gabby, this baby. You need to hang on to that. Do this for me Matt."

Hallie took his head on her hands and smiled, then wiped the tears on his cheeks. After several seconds, he finally nodded.

"You're right... I will enjoy Gabby... This baby... My life..."

Matt frowned. The birds had stopped singing, there was no more waves dancing on the sea and the sand, the sand had become cold and hard as stone, the face and the body of Hallie faded, the sun disappeared. Panicking, he fell backward, collapsed to the ground on his back...

For his part, Severide was totally shocked. A few seconds earlier, the oxygen tank was out of use, but some time before, Matt had stopped breathing. He gasped, full of fear, he threw himself on Matt's chest, desperately trying CPR while Hermann was trying to blow air into his lungs. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, one minute... Nothing had changed. Matt didn't move, still not breathing, gaving no sign of life.

"Come on Matt, come on! MATT!"

Pressing his chest rhythmically, he felt tears rising to his eyes. By desperation because he was failing to revive his brother but also by pain. Pain that was lacerating his stomach and his left broken arm. Hermann had already ceased his job and looked at Severide who was trying everything to bring Matt to the lanf of living.

"Hermann, this is Ferraris. You copy?"

Hermann didn't answer, in shock.

"Hermann!"

Hermann startled and grabbed his radio with a shaking hand.

"Yeah.. I'm here."

"Hermann? What is it?"

Hermann was open-mouthed, but no sound came on his lips. He was looking at Severide, still counting and cursing a lifeless Matt.

"Matt! Damnit Matt, come on! Matt! DAMN PLEASE!"

He was a desperate cry. He couldn't held his tears anymore, he couldn't anymore.

"What is happening with Matt? HERMANN!" Gabby screamed on the radio.

But Hermann couldn't speak anymore. His radio was on but he didn't say nothing. He heard Gabby and Ferraris screaming on it, but he didn't care. He joigned Severide et began his work again. He blew two big breaths into Matt's mouth and waited for the countdown of Severide.

"Come on Matt, come on! Come on, come on, COME ON!"

Still with the CPR, his eyes were waterfalls now, tears were spreading on Matt's shirt and on his own hands.

"Please Matt... COME BACK!"

On the other side of the slab, Tony and Gabby heard everything. They exchanged a look of terror and despair. They both understood what was happening. No need to say a word. Ferraris took the K12 and attacked the slab to break it while Gabby activated another beacon to help them find them from the large air pocket. She prayed for them to revive Matt as soon as possible.

Outside, the situation was tensed. The firefighters made a small hole, but only a camera could pass trough this hole.

"I'll send a camera with a micro. If they are smart, they stayed where they activated the beacon."

" _If they are smart?_ What does that mean uh? Because it's a candidate and a woman they're not capable of thinking correctly?!" Boden exploded.

"No, I... I didn't say that. I just wanted to say... That's what I would do..."

Boden inhaled deeply.

"Listen to me. I know you had an argument with my squad, but they are MY men, and they are also YOUR brothers. So keep your hatred out of this situation and get them out of this hell! Otherwise I will do my best to fuck your career up! I promise."

Vermulen knew perfectly what he was thinking about. He swallowed his saliva and nodded slightly. His heart was beating a mile a minute. All the firefighters looked at him forcefully, as to say 'do sommething or you will regret this'. He took the camera and guided it through the tiny hole. Boden grabbed his radio.

"Dawson, Borelli, report."

"Chief? It's you?"

"Damn Borelli... How is it inside?"

"Uh... There are at least three fires on one of the galleries, lot of smoke but manageable for now."

"You found one?"

"Uh, yeah. Ferraris. Gabby and him left the pocket to the gallery. He knows where the others are. He is in contact with him, but the signal is low."

"How are they?"

"Uh... Ferraris is badly burned on his back. According to him hermann and Severide are pretty good despite the situation, but Casey is under a... collapsing slab. I don't know much."

Boden felt a little relieved. His four men were alive, this was the most important thing.

"And you have newsfrom them?"

"Gabby said to me to wait for you to help the rescue and take refuge under some stable rubble in case something happened when you were digging. The signal is too weak to reach the three Musketeers, we have to go to the bottom of the gallery to talk to them by radio."

"The... Three Musketeers?"

"Oh, sorry! Ferraris called them like this sooner."

"Don't be sorry Borelli. In fact... It's appropriate."

Borelli smiled a little while Vermulen was looking at the screen.

"So? Vermulen?"

"Your candidate is in a big air pocket. They are very smart. There is enough space for five or six men to go down and organize the rescue from there."

"So we can keep going?"

Vermulen took the time to thnik about it.

"We.. Have to be careful. A big air pocket means a lot of problems, of instability. We have to be quick, but careful."

Boden shook his head up to down and took the radio on.

"Borelli? This will take time to come where you are. There is a high risk of collapsing. We have to work carefully. Okay?"

"Okay. Chief? Do you have some medical stuff outside? If I understood Ferraris well, there are a lot of injuries and I don't think two trousers will be sufficient before you would come."

"There are four ambo standing by on scene. But we can't bring some material down."

"And by where Gabby and I came down?"

Boden and Vermulen looked at each other. The idea wasn't bad, it was the total opposite. Vermulent nodded, meaning it could work.

"Alright, meet us on the entry of the hole. We will give you the necessary."

"Understood."

Gabby and Ferraris were continuing to dig the slab with difficulty. The disc was beginning to wear out and there was no more disk. She had a big knot in her stomach, the fear won. The fear of losing the beloved. The radio of Hermann was still continuing to update them about the situation. Despite the K12, she could hear Kelly screaming and crying on the radio. Severide was desperately continuing his work, massaging stronger. He felt Matt's chest rise and fall under his weight, but he didn't care. He just wanted to bring Matt to life. Hermann passed two fingers on his carotid, and waited a few seconds. Pulse and breathing still didn't come back. They were out of breath when they heard a huge noise. Hermann looked briefly around him but saw nothing. Then he looked through the hole, by which Severide and he came down and saw Gabby's face totally full of dust and eyes bulging out, his mouth open.

"MATT!"

* * *

So I hope you liked and you will let me some reviews as well ^_^

The next is called "stop breathing..."


	7. Stop breathing

**CHAPTER 7 : stop breathing**

This was the hardest scene to watch for Gabby. Kelly was almost on Matt's chest, trying to revive him, Hermann was on his face and was blowing air in his mouth to fill his lungs. Totaly panicked, she passed trough the hole and came in front of Kelly. Ferraris passed the medical trousers to Hermann and Gabby passed to paramedic mode in no time.

"Time?"

But nobody answered. She put two fingers on his carotid and asked again.

"HOW MUCH TIME!"

Severide couldn't answered. He didn't hear anything, didn't see anything. He was just massing Matt's chest, mumbling without understanding.

"Hermann, time?"

Hermann, still in shocked, looked at his watch, but saw it was broken.

"I-I... I don't know... I really don't know. The tank was almost red and... And he stopped breathing shortly before it was empty. We put him on it just after the last contact with Tony."

Tony checked his watch. It was functionnal.

"Gabby? Seven minutes."

Gabby's face darkened, and she searched on the aid kit. She took out a large dose of epinephrine, while Hermann took the balloon and put it on Matt's face.

"Come on lieutenant, come on..."

Severide was continuing CPR, even if Gabby needed him to stop it to inject epinephrine on Matt's body.

"Kelly... KELLY! STOP!"

He startled and continued while looking at Gabby. She showed him the syringe and he understood. He painfully stopped and placed his shaking hands on his knees and watched Gabby work. She palpated the arean then inserted the needle directly in his heart and injected epinephrine. With one hand, she continued CPR and put again his fingers on his carotid.

"Come on Matt, come on..." she whispered.

But nothing. Nothing at all. Hermann was continuing to bulge, Severide to shiver and to stay still, Gabby to do a CPR with one hand.

"Kelly, take your place again."

He wiped the tears coming down his cheeks and worked on Matt's chest again.

""Come on Matt, please..."

She took another dose and injected it again in his heart, and Severide continued CPR again.

"MATT COME ON! PLEASE! COME BACK!"

Gabby and Seveirde couldn't held their thears, not anymore. This was too hard for them. After what their experiences, this was unfair.

"Matt, don't leave me, please. I can't raise our child without you! This would be too hard..."

She closed her eyes, inspected his carotid again to find a pulse, but still nothing.

"Gabby..." Hermann began.

"No!"

She shook her head, took another dose of epinephrine and did the same process again.

"Come on Matt, come on! DAMN COME ON!"

Tears flew freely. This couldn't be true. Not Matt, not HER Matt, not the future dad of her child... And suddently, it was just weak, but Gabby felt something under her fingers. It was weak, but it was there.

"Got a pulse!"

Kelly and Hermann let escape a breathe of revief. Matt still didn't move, but at least he was alive.

"Stop Hermann."

Gabby wanted to know if he could breathe without help, but she heard no spontaneous breaths, even with the stetoscope.

"Ok, do it again. He's no breathing."

"You'll intubate?"

Gabby shook her head.

"No, if we wakes up and he has a tube down his throat, he will panick and worsen his injuries. We can't take the risk."

Hermann nodded, put the balloon on Matt's face again and began to pump air in his lungs. She checked his injuries while Kelly looked at her without a word.

"Femoral fracture, broken ribs, bleeding from the ear... You noticed something else?"

"Uh yeah... He... He coughed blood and... He couldn't feel his legs", Kelly said clenching his hands on his stomach.

"Kelly you okay?"

"Uh..."

"He complained about his stomach earlier. He has a broken arm and he was impaled in an iron bar, right flank."

Severide launched a dark gaze to Hermann.

"You... Complained about your chest... And I don't talk about it."

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Hermann and Severide startled because of her voise. She was angry.

"Hermann, continue your job but stay calm. You", she said, pointing Kelly, "you lay down here and let me do my job or I put midazolam on your system. Got it?"

Kelly looked at her from head to toe. She was trembling with feat and anger. He nodded and laid down slowly, caring to not worsen his pains.

"Tell me."

"Uh... It started on the right flank... And now it's all over my stomach."

Gabby took some clean gloves and lifted his shirt.

"Careful with your arm."

He nodded and put his arm down the ground.

"Okay, first you will clenched a little your legs. Just a little, it will relieve the pain."

He obeyed and clenched his legs until Gabby said to stop.

"You let me do this, and you tell me when it hurts okay?"

"No problem."

He closed his eyes, felt a cold thing on his stomach, the cold of the gloves. She began on the left side, then came in progress on the left side.

"Woah, WOAH!"

Kelly whirled in pain, and Gabby tried to avoid him to move.

"Kelly, the more you move the more the pain is huge!"

He stopped, eyes still closed.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Kelly, when it hurted, it was when I pressed or when I released?"

He opened his eyes slowly and locked his gaze on Gabby's. He sighed.

"Released."

Gabby inhaled deeply.

"It's a bouncing pain. The iron bar entered on how many inches?"

"I don't know... I didn't pay attention."

"Around three inches" Hermann answered.

Gabby seemed to think about something.

"Gabby? What is it?"

"Kelly, you have peritonitis."

Kelly's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"To resume, it's inflammation of your whole abdomen. There are several causes of peritonitis, but for you, it seems to be this iron bar on the right flank."

"So... I'm okay?"

"No Kelly, you're not! it's a vital emergency, it can kill you!"

She looked up and grabbed her radio.

"Tony? Go on the gallery and see if Borelli suceeded to have a contact with outside. Iff so, tell them the news."

"Copy."

Gabby turned to Kelly.

"I'll set an IV and give you morphine. It will calm to pain the time to get you out."

She did this, and took her attention on Hermann.

"Kelly, come near Matt. I need you to take the balloon and pump air in his lungs. And if he wakes up, he won't panick with you."

He smiled, came near his brother. He took the balloon and continued the job.

"Okay, you will do what Kelly did, you're going to lay down and let me do my job."

He obeyed.

"It's nothing, just a few broken ribs."

"Maybe you're right, but I want to be sure."

Hermann complained for a few seconds then had to let her do it.

On the other side Jimmy was outside. There was a cool wind, the sun was shining in his skin, he felt good. But something was more important.

"What do you need Jimmy?"

"I don't know really well. Uh... Maybe two other medical trousers, and oxygen tanks? The time to be free, it will be out of air inside. And with the smoke and fires, it's not easy. And some K12 disks too. We're out of it. Just in case."

"Okay. We'll give you them. But before, how are my men?"

"I don't have contact with them, but Dawson and Ferraris was breking the slab, because I heard the K12."

Everyone continued their job while Jimmy passed again through the hole and someone passed him the material. He made his road to the air pocket and was surprised to see Ferraris out of breath. He took his radio.

"Chief? Ferraris is here."

He also took his radio.

"How is it possible? I couldn't reach you sooner, even in here!"

"We made a tiny hole to pass a camera and a micro. So the signal can pass now. How are the news?"

He shook his head from left to right and continued to talk.

"Yeah sorry. According to Dawson, I'm burned on my back but nothing else."

"And the... Three Muskeeters?"

Tony turned to Borelli, who shrugged. That made him smile.

"Severide has peritonitis, a broken arm and an iron bar was on his right side. Hermann has chest pain. And Casey..."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"His heart stopped during a few minutes but Gabby took him back when we reached them. Broken ribs and femoral, bleeding from his ears and he coughed blood. And if we don't stabilize the structure where they are, a slab will collapse on them."

During a few seconds, nobody talked.

"Jimmy will come back outside to grab to material for the structure okay? By now, take the stuffs he grabbed and join the others."

"Copy that chief."


	8. Going to hell

Hey readers! I know I didn't updated this fanfiction in a while, but you know, university is demanding a lot of efforts and works.

I translated this chapter from french to english during my english class (we were talking about substainable development...), so I did some english though (yes it was).

I hope you will like it, especially CurlySue777 who tried to translate on her own (or on his own?) but didn't understand well. I tried to make the less mistakes I could so I'm (still) sorry for any mistakes.

Hope you will enjoy :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 : going to hell**

"Gabby ? He... He just moved his fingers".

She had finished to take a look at Hermann's injuries. Nothing too serious, just a few cracked ribs. From what she could tell. He had tried to lighten up the mood, saying to Gabby 'I told you so!', but it didn't work. But now, Matt was the most important. He was moving his head slightly from left to right, frowning.

"Matt...", Gabby began with a soft tone. "Matt, open your eyes please".

He stopped moving and concentrated to open his eyes.

"Come on Matt. I know you can do this".

Deep down, he knew this voice. Slowly and laboriously, he succeeded to half-open his eyes. His vision was a blurr, he was just seeing forms, black, yallew and orange everywhere.

"Matt?"

He moved his head, indicatind he wanted to speak.

"Kelly, a huge deep breath, and get the balloon out".

He nodded and obeyed. Matt opened his mouth and closed his eyes because of the pain.

"Birds..."

Seeing he couldn't hold long without oxygen, Kelly replaced the balloon and insuflated air into his lungs. Gabby was face to Hermann.

"Bird? There... There were no birds... Right?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe... That... He associated the K12 to birds? I don't know".

She leaned over Matt, who had his eyes almost wide open.

"Matt, what is it? Birds?"

Kelly did the same operation: a deep breath and get the balloon out.

"On the beach... The sun and... Birds".

He frowned, letting Kelly care for his breathing. Everyone was trying to understand what Matt wanted to say, but nobody understood.

"And... Hallie".

Gabby finally put all the pieces in place. What she thought now was a high possibility.

"Hey, he... He lacked of oxygen at a time?"

"When his heart and his breathing stopped yeah. What a question!"

Gabby shook her head.

"I'm asking because I want to be sure. I think I have an explanation".

"And?"

Gabby took the deepest breath that she could.

"When we are lacking of oxygen, we can have hallucination. But the body stays awake, as to say. If he heard the K12, then his brain thought about something... Pleasant".

"What? Can you explain?"

The two firefighters were completely lost.

"He talked about a beach, so technically sea air. This sea air is associated to purity. He also talked about sun, so heat, this is probably the personification of the flames and the heat associated. For birds..."

"The K12. I understood. His brain took what he had around him to give him a fine scene. It works like hypnosis right?"

"We... We can say that".

"In that case... What about Hallie?"

"It's... Someone he loved. It was his former fiancee. And we don't have to forget that she... She's dead in a fire".

The conversation was interrupted by Tony, who had some stuffs in his hands.

"We have a contact with outside, by the air pocket. Borelli came out there to grab some extra material".

"Alright. What do you have?"

"Uh... Medical stuffs, oxygen tanks, K12 rechargings. Borelli will bring somewhat to stabilize the structure, because they're piercing the concrete. And it can collapse".

"Tell me, it's Vermulen out there, isn't it?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but if I understood well, boden is a pain in the ass with him. And, we can't deny he is a good firefighter".

"He's just a coward, but a good firefighter".

Hermann laughed. Tony passed the material to Gabby.

"I will find Borelli to help him. He will need it".

"Be careful Tony".

"Yeah".

Gabby hooked an IV on Matt to keep him hydrated. Desptite his weakness, he took the opportunity to pass his hand on hers. Seeing he did a lot of effort for this, she took his hand and tighened it.

"Hey Matt, I'm here. We're here okay? Keep your strengh".

Kelly gave him a deep breath and took the mask out.

"You... Shouldn't..."

"What?"

Kelly helped him to take some rescue breaths.

"Don't go here... The baby..."

"Hey, hey... The baby is okay, and I came down for you. If I lose the baby, we can make another one. The most important is you. You and only you for now".

For Matt, this words from the woman he loved were hard. She was ready to sacrify their unborn baby to save him.

"You shouldn't... Go down... The smoke..."

"Jimmy and Tony brought some oxygen tanks. It will be alright Matt, I promise".

But Matt didn't want to hear. He was moving his head.

"No... Go up... Please..."

"Matt, for now, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll discuss later when we'll be out of this hell and you'll be better. But for now, stop moving, stop debatting, ans STOP ALL THIS!"

Gabby was out of his mind. The tone she had startled everyone. Kelly looked at her with care, he knew it wasn't anger, but fear to lose Matt. She was shivering, looking Matt close his eyes, and letting his tears come down his cheeks.

"Matt, look at me".

She tried to wipe the tears despite the mask while he reopened his eyes.

"I didn't say that to argue with you. I'm scared Matt... Scared to death... Scared to lose you. If you aren't with me, how can I raise our child? If I hadn't been come down, and if I had lost you... I wouldn't forgive me, ever. You understand?"

He took some seconds to answer. Of course he understood. But knowing that Gabby was in danger in every moment under the rubble scared him. But I didn't say a word. He closed his eyes again.

"Matt? Open your eyes again okay? I need to know something".

He reopened them and faced Gabby.

"I need to know if you're in pain somewhere".

"Just... My lower back".

"Where exactly on your lower back? Your spine?"

A deep breath later...

"No... My basin".

Gabby palpated the area around his belly to detect something, but she didn't feel anything.

"Matt, are you sure?"

He nodded slightly. She passed her hand on his back and palpated.

"MH!"

Matt tried to scream in pain and struggled.

"Matt, stop moving!"

Gabby grabbed the morphine and injected it in his IV to calm the pain. It took several secondes to take effects, but it relaxed him.

"Gabby, what was it?" Severide asked completely panicking.

"I tried to know where the pain was".

"You found it then".

She shook her head.

"A part of his basin is fractured near the spine. This is causing the pain he has... And that's why he doesn't feel his legs".

"He is paralyzed?!"

"No, no. It's his basin. It can cause a temporary paralysis if the nerves are blocked".

"And... It's bad? I mean..."

"It's a rare fracture, but it's reversible. If he fell on the siege with extreme violence, it's possible. I hope the fracture isn't in proximity with his L5".

"And it will mean what?"

Gabby looked Kelly in the eyes and sighed deeply.

"It will mean that his spine is damaged. Et if this vertebra is damaged, then the paralysis is permanent".


	9. Safe

Hello everyone! This is probably my last update boefore Christmas so just in case, I give you a 'Merry Christmas' hug ;p

I wrote this chapter in french long time ago, but I didn't have time to translate it, so there we go. I hope you will enjoy it (as usual).

Again merry Christmas !

* * *

Jimmy came back outside, and Boben came at him without warning.

"Borelli! How is Casey going?"

"I don't know much chief. I don't know much more than you".

Boden sighed and closed his eyes. It made him sick to know that his men was there, under the rubble, with almost no outside help, without someone to interviene.

"Structure are there, and I asked the paramedics to prepare more stock for you. A doctor will come to help Gabby when we will have a contact with the three Musketeers".

"I'll tell her".

Vermulen passed him a bottle of water, he almost emptied it before taking the road down the rubble. Tony was waiting for him in the air pocket because the tunnel was too tight. Suddenly, a concrete block fell on them. Tony grabbed his radio and shouted.

"Stop! Stop what you're doing! STOP!"

Some seconds later, there were no sounds from outside anymore. Tony ran toward Jimmy and pulled the block out.

"You okay Borelli?"

"Yeah... Just... Back aches. I think I will have a bruise!"

Tony sighed in relief, and friendly tapped his shoulder.

"Tony, report!"

"Chef? Be very careful when you're digging. It's collapsing!"

"Understood. You and Jimmy, go near Gabby and the others, and give them the stuffs. Then come back a little to place some distress calls so we can find you, and come back to the others. I can't risk your lifes in there".

"Chief..."

"That's an order Tony".

Tony understood perfectly boden. If the structure was beginning to collapse, then it will continue. They need to find a secured place and the only secured place was under the stabilized structures, which meant near the rest of the firemen under the rubble.

"Copy that chief".

Jimmy stood up groaning of pain and with the help of Tony.

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah... I think uh... I think I'm gonna throw up".

He just had the time to turn his head to the left before throwing up his breakfast. Despite his disguss feelings, Tony helped him to sit down a few minutes and tried to calm his neausea.

"Gabby will examine you when we come cack to her".

Borelli couldn't help but nod, because he still wanted to throw up.

* * *

On the other side, Matt was beginning to breathe on his own again, but it was labourious. Even with the oxygen mask, it was hard. It hurted him so bad on his chest. He wasn't a huge pain, but he had his eyes closed, frowning, he was dealing with this pain that was lacerating him despite the morphine that Gabby injected into his system. Kelly was also on the ground, less petrified than Matt but as bad as his best friend. He was beginning to have fever, but the heat that was invading the space began to weight on and under their organisms. Borelli and Tony came back with the structure and began to place them strategicly between the ground where they were and the concrete slab just above them, this slab that threatened to collapse on them, this one that kept Kelly prisoner for several minutes.

"Vermulen and his team are digging just above the air pocket, but there is a high risk of collapsing, so chief ordered us to stay together".

Gabby nodded and turned toward the injured guys. Matt had still his eyes closed but she could see he wasn't unconscious. He was still dealing with the pain, but she couldn't increase the dose of morphine. If she did it, we would go to sleep, which could turn into a coma, worse even. It could kill him. Kelly was also trying to deal with this pain that was filling his stomach. His shape was deteriorating. And Hermann was sitting near them, holding his hand on his chest. He had a few broken and cracked ribs, and that was probably what was causing the pain. She turned again to Tony.

"Tony, sit down for five minutes. I'm going to change your bandage on your back".

Knowing he wouldn't have a chance against her, he sighed then obeyed. He removed his gear then his shirt slowly and carefully. His skin was aching, gauzed and bands were soiled. Gabby gritted her teeth and asked Borelli to bring her the medical bags and give her gauzes and blands.

"I need to get these gauzes and bands out, but your back is beginning to ooze. Your body is reacting to the burn and it's normal. Some will maybe be glued so I'm sorry in advance if I'm going to hurt you".

"Don't be Gabby. Don't worry, I'll be fine".

Tony trusted Gabby. He saw her work as a PIC on the ambulance 61 during seven years, so he knew that she knew what she was doing. Slowly, to not hurt him, she got the gauzes out one by one, disnfected his back with saline then put some fresh and sterile gauzes on it.

"You need to examine Borelli too. He took a concrete slab on his back and... I don't know if it's the pain, but he threw up".

Turning to him, she sew he wasn't fine at all. He was pale. She made him sit near the others and examined him.

"You hit your head?"

"Uh... I don't remenbber... Maybe, I really don't know".

She took her penlight and checked his pupils quickly.

"Your pupils are slightly dilated, probably a slight concussion. Do you know if you lost consciousness?"

"Uh... I can't tell you. I do'nt think so. Or a micro-second".

He closed his eyes, put one of his hands on his forehead and sighed.

"Headache?"

He couldn't talk. A wave of nausea came haunting him. So he nodded. He had the feeling that his head was a punching-ball: hit, hit, hit. Without stop, until exhaustion. And he was dizzy.

"Let me see your back, the shock you received and the pain can give you this kind of symptoms. Not nausea or dizzyness?"

Again, he nodded. He wanted to vomit so much that he put his left hand on his mouth to try to avoid this wave of nausea to turn into vomiting. Seeing this, Gabby grabbed a paper bag that was in one of the medical bags, emptied it and tended it to Jimmy. Hurriedly, he grabbed it, put it to his mouth, then threw up again. Gabby rubbed his upper back slightly, at the level of his spine, as to try to calm his nausea and vomiting. Borelli closed his eyes, by pain but also by exhaustion. Gabby continued to examine him: taking his pulse, his BP, with Tony's help.

"Borelli, focus on my voice okay?"

She waited a nod before continuing.

"You have a slight concussion, that's why you're nauseous and you have a headache. You also have a big hematoma on your back, on your D3 vertebra. This is causing your pain on your back, and your vomiting. You're going to lay down near Kelly and Matt, lightly on your side to avoid the hematoma to be in contact with the ground and avoid the pain. I can't give you morphine because Kelly and Mattt need it more than you".

"They're okay?"

Gabby sighed deeply and took a deep breath.

"Kelly has a peritonitis because of the iron bar that was on his flank. And Matt has a broken pelvis, and he's breathing hardly. And Herman has broken ribs, which casuing him pain on his chest".

Borelli shook his head, understanding what Gabby told him. She turned to the injured group and accompanied Jimmy near them to lay him down. She got his gear out and placed it under the candidate to raise his right side. He gritted his teeth a few seconds the time to lay down on the ground. With this noise, Matt opened his eyes and turned them to this noise, this person who was scrzaming of pain.

"Hey sleepy head!"

Through the oxygen mask, she could see a small smile on his lips.

"Everything is okay?"

She knew he couldn't answer that everything was okay, but she wanted to give him a chance to answer honestly. He closed his eyes then tried to take a deep breath. But he stopped suddenly and frowned.

"Hey Mat, don't force okay? Slow and shallow breath".

After several seconds, he nodded. He reopened his eyes, a blurred vision was invading him.

"Matt? You okay?"

He closed his eyes again, then reopened them. He did this process a few times as to evacuate this blurred vision.

"Blurr..."

"Blurr? Your vision is a blurr, isn't it?"

Again, he nodded.

"A pain somewhere? In a unusual place?"

He slowly shook his head up to down.

"S-stomach-..."

"Your stomach is hurting?"

He closed his eyes, frowned, then reopened them. And nodded.

"Your lower stomach? Here?"

Gabby palpated the are, near hiss bladder, hoping that Matt could feel her hand on this area.

"Mh..."

It didn't really hurt, mostly a discomfort.

"Matt? Listen to me okay? This pain is normal: your pelvic fracture is compressing your nerves from your legs and your lower belly. This is causing your pain and the discomfort in your bladder area. You understand?"

He nodded. At least, Matt was responding to her voice, to the pain, was conscious and was talking. This was a good thing. But they needed to get out of this quickly. Before it was too late.


	10. Finally free?

Hello everybody ! I hope you're enjoying your holidays (for those who have them), or at least you enjoyed your Christmas day to eat some bad things, chocolate, take a few pounds that you'll try to lose after the 1st January (as a resolution you won't ever held) to have a good conscious, but I trully and sincerely hope... You didn't break your fingers on these son of a b**** of oysters (I put some * to avoid any insults against these useless and evil marine and bivalve mollusks).

Anyway, I wanted to update this story for Christmas after a hard week of work on it but... My computer bugged and I litterally lost MY ENTIRE WORK because saving it *gun in my hand, ready to pull the trigger*. But I'm proud of my memory, and with my head, I've almsot rewritten it word for word (yeah yeah ! Word by word!) in a short time, as you can see !

Hum hum, I have go be serious one minute. For this chapter, I mixed two ideas : one comes from ChefPopo (a french reader), and the other comes from MiladyEly (she didn't know what idea ChefPopo had). I liked them both, so I decided to mix them in his chapter, which is longer than usual (three OpenOffice's pages usually, this one is on nine pages). But I hope you will have pleasure to read it, because I took some pleasure to write it *evil laugh*

Hoping you'll appreciate this chapter. Tell me what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Finally free ?**

Outside of the structure, the sun was shining hardly on the ground and on the firemen. It was at least 86 degrees, if more. The bomb squad and the excavation teams were doing a break under the tent they fitted in a short time, while the firefighters from the firehouses 44, 51, 57 and 95 were continuing to clear the area to reach the air pocket and get their brothers out of this hell as soon as possible. Chief Boden knew that nothing and nobody would stop them on their work, and they wouldn't take a break : they had just one think in their head, especially the firefighters of the firehouse 51. And he couldn't blame them : If Casey didn't ordered them to get out of this house, they also would have been buried alive, as their brothers. They felt guilty to have followed Casey's order, but if he didn't do it, they would be probably dead by now. Seeing this, the teams on break a questions on their minds and locked their gaze on the batalion chief, who knew them better than themselves.

« What's happening to them chief ? Why they're continuing working and don't take a break ? »

Boden couldn't blame them either. He turned toward the group, his hand on his radio.

« They won't take a break because their brothers and sister are still beneath us. Casey ordered them to get out of the house before it explodes and they feel guilty to have followed this order. They will continue until they will be safe outside the hell and in one piece ».

The bomb squad and the excavation teamps looked each other without a word. But everybody thought the same thing. These guys under them were also their brothers. So why taking a break ? Everybody took two or three bottles of water, approached the group of firefighters and tended them a bottle. Everybody stood straight, took a bottle and emptied it. A sign of recognition from them.

« Chief told us. For your lieutenant ».

Captain Patterson turna to the one who talked. Vlad. He gave him a curious look.

« He did the right thing. To get you out. If you have been caught in this explosion, you may be dead right now ».

Patterson nodded slightly. He knex it, that it was the right choice. He would have done the same thing if he was Casey.

« This is why we have to continue. Because without him, we may be dead. We need to get them out. And alive ».

« It's our aim too. And we won't stop until reaching this aim ».

Patterson smiled and everybody worked again. Boden was satisfied on this scene in front of him. He had managed to unite a group of firefighters who didn't know each other around the same aim. And Vermulan was also impressed by what he heard and saw.

« I didn't thought they would work together ».

Boden didn't move an inch.

« Be a batalion chief isn't the ability to lead a team, it's the ability to be heard and to gather the teams under one common flag ».

Vermulen didn't know what to say. This last sentance was against him. Because of what he did to the squad 3, his squad. Deep down, he knew it.

« I have to take this for me ? Right ? »

« I just replied to your first sentance », Boden assured, a smile on his face.

Of course he had to take this of him. He didn't have the right the play swith the work of his squad.

« If you say so... »

They were interrupted by a soft clearing throat. They turned and saw some women with hands full.

« We... We heard the explosion and... And on TV they said some of yours are under the rubble ».

The woman who began to speak didn't continue, wanting to have an answer of the unswered question.

« It's true », Boden confirmed.

« We know you won't stop your work before getting them out, our husbands are firefighters and... And we know it's hard for you. So we brought some water, spayers, somethign to eat. Proteins, bananas, sandwishes... Enough the kkep your body in shape ».

The women tended their armsto give them what they had, but Boden and Vermulen were too busy to look each other. They had the same idea. They raised the security line.

« Why don't you do the distribution by yourselves ? It will make us happy. I'm sure ».

The women didn't know what to do or to say, even thank you. No need. Hesitant, they passed under the line and went inside the tent to make some packages and give them to the firefighters. They were proud to help firefighters, the brothers of their husbands. Boden and Vermulen looked around them. A lot of reporters were here, ready to give the informations they had, and they didn't noticed them, because they were focused on the firemen.

Soon after, a car approached and passed the security line, held by the police. Curiously, Boden approached as the driver's door opened and let appear a blond man with a blue gown.

« Will ».

« Chief Boden ! We meet each other often as I can see ! »

His smile disappeared quickly, seeing the look that Boden gave him.

« I-I... I just wanted to make a point ».

Boden sighed and closed his eyes.

« Six of my men are under the debris of a collapsed house, and three of them are in a critical condition, vital even. So I'm sorry if i didn't smile or laugh to your... Point ».

Will swallowed hardly, his eyes still locked on Boden's.

« I-I understand ».

He cleared his throat.

« How is it inside ? »

« The last contact was ten minutes ago. Al we know is that there are residual fires that we can't extinguish. So the air is full of smoke, dust and CO2. And I have three firefighters down ».

It was enough for Will to shiver.

« I see. I need to talk to someone inside. Someone has a medical training ? »

« Dawson. She came down with Borelli, our new candidate through a hole we did. They were the only ones who could come down. She was the PIC of our ambo, the 61. Severide andd ferraris just have basic training ».

Boden wanted to ask in what it will help him, but he didn't have time.

« Alright. It will help me to do my job. I presume you won't let me come down, so I have to help Dawson from here ? »

« Correct ».

« So I'll will ne talk to her. Now ».

« We don't have a direct contact with them. Tony is doing some comings and goings through the tunnel between the group and the air pocket. He needs to place to beacons, so the rescue team can find their way to the group ».

« Okay. I can take some place ? »

« Make yourself at home ».

He got all his stuff out of his car and asked the paramedics to come to help him. Vermulen came too, curious.

« So you're family of this cop on the intelligence unit ? Halstead ? »

Will asked himself how he could know his brother. And while he continued to work, he asked him.

« You know my brother as I can see ».

« Your brother uh ? He worked on one of our call ».

Vermulen and Will shared a look.

« When we'll have a contact ? »

« Soon. We asked Ferraris to call us when he will begin to place the beacon ».

« I'll come with you ».

Vermulen nodded and signed to follow him. They waited just a few seconds before having a contact.

« Chief ? This is Tony ».

« Ferraris, how is it down here ? »

« Ah ! Vermulen ! I'm asking myself when you'll go talk on this damn radio ».

« Hello to you too... »

Seeing the tension between us, Boden decided to intervene.

« Tony, answer the question ».

All heard Tony sighed deeply on the radio.

« It becomes hard. Residual fires are still burning and we can't extinguish them. Smoke is invading the space and it's hard to breathe ».

« You have some SCBA though ».

« How much time to come and save us ? »

Vermulen and Boden had the same reflex at the same time : look each other and bite their lips.

« We don't know ».

« For now, we can breathe. But if we use our SCBA and we have nothing before being rescued, the smoke would kill us ».

Tony was right. They had to wait until using their bottles of oxygen to have a bigger chance to get out alive.

« Understandable. How are the injured men ? »

« Borelli took a concrete slab on his back when the ceiling collapsed a little. He has a big hematoma con his D3 vertebra and he has a concussion. Uh... Hermann has huge chest pains, Dawson thinks it's his broken ribs. Severide is almost unconscious, his fever is growing and he's in pain because of the peritonitis. Dawson is trying to immobilize his arm. And Casey... »

Ferraris didn't want to give details, but he had to.

« He needs to get out of it. He may not make it ».

Boden closed his eyes, thinking about what Tony said.

« And you ? » Boden asked.

« Me ? Uh... Dawson said that my back is beginning to be infected. But apart this, I'm good. I will care about myself when all will be over. Not before ».

Will had worked with the firehouse 51 many times, but he didn't see them like this. He saw them brave and strong and heroic, always there for each other. He turned to Vermulen.

« I need to talk to Dawson. And fast. If they are as injured as he said, Casey is an emergency care. If there was a traige, he will be red tag, almost black ».

« We're doing everything we can, but we ahve to break this concrete slab before going down the air pocket and find them. You can talk to her when we will go down ».

« And... and can we put a radio on, on the galery to talk to her ? »

Vermulen was thinking. It wasn't a bad idea. The radio could serve as a relay between us and the group. And will could talk to Dawson directly.

« Tony ? Can you let your radio on, where you are on the tunnel ? »

« You're talking to me ? »

« TONY ! »

Boden intervened again. He sighed of anger.

« Vermulen is here to get you out, so keep your grudge for later and focus ! »

It was one of the first time Boden was so angry. And the fact that six of his men were still under him didn't help.

« Copy that chief. Uh... To answer, why let my radio on the tunnel ? »

« It will serve as a relay between us and your group ».

« No possibility. The signal can't pass to them. I tried ».

Will grabbed the radio.

« Then place a secodn radio in the end of the tunnel. There will be two relays, but I need to talk to Dawson, and quick ! »

« This isn't a great idea, but it can work. I will put them in place. Lets say... Five minutes ? »

« Okay. As soon as you finish, you call us understood ?

« Understood ».

The firemen stopped a moment the time for Boden, Vermulen and Will to talk to Tony, and they profited to drink and eat.

« Come on guys ! Lets go to work, and we don't stop until they reach this ground ! » Vermulen ordered, clapping his hands.

This time, he will work with his men.

* * *

Inside, Tony did as quick as he could to find to place to put his radio on, but there was nothing. He took three small parts of a concrete slab, built a litle' house' with them and placed his radio on inside. He continued his road to the groupe ans in two minutes he came above the five firefighters.

« Dawson ! »

Lost in her thoughts and looking Matt breathing with more difficulty, she startled and looked through the hole.

« I need your radio. It will serve as a relay between outside and here ».

Without understanding well but trusting Tony, she grabbed her radio and tended it to him.

« I'll be right back in a few seconds ».

He took three other parts of a cocnrete slab, did the same house and inserted the radio on inside. Then he came back.

« Try to talk to them. It will work ».

« Tony I don't have my radio anymore. The only radios that aren't out are Borelli's and Matt's ».

« Then take one, you don't have choice ».

She bit his lips. Borelli just began to sleep and his injury wasn't bad. And Matt was sleeping for ten minutes and his injuried were bad. She didn't have another choice.

« Matt ? Matt, open your eyes for me please ».

She heard him groan despite the mask, and soon after, he opened his eyes painfully.

« Hey... », he said, almost whispering.

« Hey ! I need your radio. And it can hurt you ».

« Ah... »

Slowly and didn't wanting to hurt him, she grabbe his radio and freed it. She heard Matt gritting his teeth some times, but she did it. Sighing deeply, she turned the radio on.

« This is Dawson, someone is here ? »

* * *

Outside, everybody was working hard to get them out. And everybody was waiting a sign of life from inside.

« This is Dawson, someone is here ? »

Hearing this voice, the firemen of the firehouse 51 screamed of joy, hugging each other. Finnaly. The other firemen came soon after, congratulated each other and wanting to work again and again, harder. But Boden signed to stop the time to talk to Dawson, and to take a break to eat and drink.

« This is Boden. You don't know how glad I am to hear you ».

« Me too chief ! »

He was soon joigned by Will who had a radio on his hand.

« Dawson, this is Will Halstead. How are the injured men ? »

« Uh... Borelli is concussed and has a big hematoma on his back, but he's good. Hermann has some broken ribs and a huge chest pain. Severite has a peritonitis because of a iron stick that was lodged on his right flank and his arm is broken, Tony has a deep second degree burn on his back that is begin to be infected. And Casey needs to get out of here ASAP ».

« How bad ? »

Dawson took several seconds to answer.

« Possible head and cerebral traumas, pelvic and femoral fracture, paralyssi of his lower body, chest pain, difficulty to breathe. In and out of consciousness ».

« You have his vitals ? »

« Pulse at 124, BP at 15 over 7, sature at 95% with the non-rebreather mask ».

« 15 over 7 ? he has painkillers ? »

« Morphine, since I arrived. I also injected three dose of epi because of a cardiac arrest ».

« Time ? »

« Around seven minutes of cardiac arrest, an hour ago ».

Will close his eyes, turning to Buden hurrily.

« We need to get him out. He is near the black tag ».

Boden turned then to group of firefighters.

« Lets keep working ! You heard Dawson ?! »

No time to nod or talk, they came back to work.

« Dawson ? He is conscious ? »

« Beraly. I had to wake him up to take his radio and talk to you ».

« You need to keep him conscious. Otherwise he will dift into a coma, or even death ».

« How much time befire the rescue team ? »

« Not much longer. The guys are working on the concrete slab above the air pocket ».

« Okay ».

Gabby looked Matt. His breathing was very shallow. She caressed his cheek to make him open his eyes.

« You heard this ? They will be here soon ! »

« Dawson ? »

She startle again because of Will.

« This is Dawson ».

« I need a list of what you have down here. It can help me to guide you before getting out ».

The paramedics were ready to make this huge medical bag for will.

« Okay so I have... Three balloons, four intubation kit, including two for a tracheo, seven vials of morphine, two o midazolam ».

She continued to list what she had while the paramedics did everything they could to follow her. Once done, Dawson turned his head to Matt then his monitor. Something was bothering her.

« Matt ? Matt, you hear me ? »

She looked the monitor again, closer, then grabbed his radio.

« Will ! He has respiratory arrest ! »

Her scream woke Kelly with the painful and horrible groan. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gabby near on Matt, panicking. She had removed his mask to replace it by a baloon again.

« Come on Matt, breathe ! »

Kelly straightened, came toward Gabby but she didn't notice him.

« Dawson ? Inject a half-dose of pei and three milligrams of midazolam ! It would help him ! If he inhaled smoke, his airways are swollen and inflammed ».

Dawson heard Will, but contniuing to push air into Matt's lungs. Kelly placed his hand on Gabby's.

« Let me. I will do this ».

« You're not in shape Kelly ».

« It's my little brother. I'm always in shape for him ».

Kelly and Dawson shared a look. Kelly didn't want to give up. Dawson gave up, letting Kelly take care of Matt's breathing again. She took the epi-shot, amptied it in a half way, then pushed three milligrams of midazolam into his system. After several secondss Matt gasped for air and coughed. It was blood, but at least, he was breathing.

« Continue to bag him Kelly ».

He nodded.

« He's stabilized for now. But he really need to get out of this hell ».

« We're working on it Dawson. It's almost done », Boden assured.

He finished his sentance and the concrete slab finally broke. Finally. The firemen screamed of joy again and hugged each other. His brothers and sister were goind to get free. Boden made a rescue team of six men, Vermulen as a leader, Patterson, Vlad, Cruz and two men from the bomb squad. The excavation teams settled a tripod with a pulley and rope system that they would replace by a ladder to get the victims out. Finally in the air pocket, they brought down three rescue trays.

« Tony? This is Boden. Six men are in the air pocket and are coming ».

Tony opened his mouth but no owords went out. He heard Dawson and Kelly laugh in relief through the hole, then began to adpproach the gallery.

« I'm going to meet them ».

« Be careful Tony », Kelly ordered.

Gabby put her hands on his.

« Lay down and rest, he is stable for now. I will continue ».

He shook his head, not wanting to let Matt in this shape.

« Kelly. I'll take care of him ».

He sighed, closing his eyes. Gabby was right. His condition did't allow him to think clearly, but at the same time, he couldn't let Matt. Not today, not now. Seeing that she was going to lose, she sighed.

« What a stubborn ! »

« I'm not deaf Dawson ».

Kelly tried to laugh, but his belly paralyzed him. he let go one second, allowing Gabby to continue pumping air into Matt's lungs..

« What was I saying? Lay down and rest. You're not in shape ».

Kelly had no choice. He lay down, watching gabby work on Matt.

* * *

In the gallery, Tony joined the rescue team and firemen had hosted the group almost with open arms. But the narrowness of the place was stopping him.

« You can come outside now ».

« No. I don't have the right to leave before the others. They are more wounded than me. And you won't make me change my mind ».

And he couldn't pass. He turned and led them to the injured group.

« Dawson? I found someone ».

She looked up and sighed in relief. Finally the rescue team was here.

« Matt, did you hear this? Help is there! You're gonna get out of there! »

As she spoke to him, the guy took the K12 that Dawson and Borelli had taken down to make a bigger hole and move the ladder and a rescue tray. Matt groaned, opening his eyes painfully and planted them in those of Dawson.

"Birds... »

Remembering what he had said shortly before about his hallucination, she remembered that the sound of the K12 was associated with birdsong.

« Yes Matt, birds came back. They are here for you. You gonna get free ».

He smiled slightly, struggling not to close his eyes. She raised hers to the group.

« We must act quickly! » she cried. « We're losing him ! »

She unconsciously knew that if he associated once again the sounds and sensations around him in a hallucination, this wasn't good at all. Patterson grabbed his radio.

« Halstead? This isPatterson. We will send you Casey in less than ten minutes. Dawson just told me to hurry, because we're losing him ».

« In this case, you don't have ten minutes Patterson. Either you go back in five minutes, or he's dead ».

It was a race against time. The last slab broken, they installed the ladder, then moved the tray down by using a rope.

« Hermann, Borelli! Wake up! I need help! »

Woke with a start, they gritted their teeth for a moment before knowing what was happening.

"The rescue team is here, and Matt goes first. You have to put him in the tray ».

No time to talk, they swooped on Dawson to help her. It was difficult because of the cries of pain that Casey launched, but once successful, Gabby strapped the monitor to his feet, hsi IV lodged between his arm and chest, then replaced the oxygen mask and blocked the bottle between his legs.

« No jokes huh? You stay alive, okay? See you at the hospital ».

« P-pro.. Mise? »

« I promise ».

She stroked her hand and signed to the others to get him up. Finally he would be free. She took his radio.

« Will? Matt had a hallucination when he had his cardiac arrest. He associated the sound of birdsong to our K12, the heat of the flames to a sandy beach and the sun, and his lack of oxygen to the sea and waves. If that happens, you will know what to do ».

« Thank you for warning me Dawson. But I doubt that's useful ».

« He's beginning to hallucinate again. So yes, it's useful. And that is why it's urgent to get him out ».

« Understood ».

Patterson, Cruz and Vlad volunteered to take Matt in the air pocket and bring him to the surface. Once done, Matt closed his eyes because of the light.

« S-sun... And ... W-warm... »

Firefighters around him knew what it meant. At the same time, it had stayed an hour down here, in the dark.

« Yes lieutenant », Cruz began. "You are finally out of this hell and you cann see the sun ».

They tied the rope to the tray and signaled the others to go back in. Casey was finally free. on the surface, and all firefighters clapped their hands, whistling, felt proud to have worked hard to get them out one by one from this hell. Brett and Chile arrived with a stretcher so that they could put the tray on it and Will could check him before sending him in Chicago Med. He put a light in his eyes, which made Matt growling and struggling painfully.

« Slow pupillary reaction. Take him immediately to Chicago Med, warn them of your arrival and call Connor to take care of him. Connor and only him ».

« Copy ».

They began to run towards their ambulance to take him away from this place and to save him.

* * *

Inside, a second tray was lowered so they could place Kelly on it. He didn't want to, but Gabby had managed to talk to him and put him in the tray. Suddenly a building structure gave away, probably badly put. And with the weight on the concrete slab just above the group, it began to collapse.

« EVERYONE OUT! GO IN THE GALLERY! » Dawson cried.

She just had time to push the tray under the structures still standing, and push Hermann and Borelli too while the others returned to the gallery. And then, nothing. It was total darkness.


	11. Fair words

Hello everybody ! I hope you'll have a great diner tonight to prepare the new year haha. Or for those who already had diner: I hope it was good :D

So I wanted to post a new chapter to bring the new year.

ANYWAY: happy new year 2016 and have a great diner (and don't drink too much) !

* * *

In Chicago Med, doctors and nurses were hurrying. Chili had called from the ambulance 61, asked Connor to get ready to recieve a polytrauma and added that Will asked this. They will be there in a minute.

« Prepare room 1 ! Bring the portable x-ray, and call the scan, now ! And call the blood bank for O neg ! », Connor ordered.

Soon after, everyone heared the syrens of the ambulance. Connor, Natalie and April got out to help the two paramedics.

« Thirty-five year old firefighter, got out of the debris of a exploded house. He was the closest of the explosion. Femoral and pelvic fractures, chest pains, possible skull and brain traumas. Weak pupillar reaction, GCS estimated at 8 on scene. In cardiac arrest for seven minutes, one hour ago. In respiratory arrest for a minutes, fifteen minutes ago. Pulse at 130, BP at 16 over 5, sature at 94% with the non-rebreather mask. Intolerant to beta-blokers ».

« What's his name ? »

« Matt. Matt Casey ».

Connor nodded and turned his head toward the stretcher while indicating the room 1.

« Matt ? Matt, can you hear me? »

He heard a moan from him. At least it was a good thing.

« Good. Can you open your eyes for me ? »

When he saw that Matt didn't open them, he rubbedd his sternum. Again, he heard him groan, and this time, he opened his eyes.

« Hey Matt ! Do you know where you are ? »

He mutteres something incomprehensible through the mask, so doctor Rhodes had to remove the mask partially.

« What did you say ? », he asked while approaching his ear to his mouth.

« Beach... »

The doctor stood straight, and threw a questionning look to the paramedics, thinking they could bring some answers.

« He... He said bitch ? »

Chili was going to answer, but Brett was faster.

« No, he said beach. When he was in cardiac arrest, he hallucinated. He took what he felt and heard and changed them : the heat of the flames was a sunny beach, the lack of oxygen was sea air and waves, and the noise from the K12 was a birsong ».

Connor turned to April.

« Check his temperature ».

She nodded and grabbed a thermometer.

« 101 ».

Connor palpated some areas that were going to be painful for Matt as to make him react, but nothing happened apart the groan.

« Okay, GCS at 5, call the anesthesiologist for a respirator ».

« We'll sedate him ? »

« A polytrauma with a GCS less than 8 ? Always ».

He talked to the nurse that wished to become a doctor and was taking some night classes.

« Be ready to push twenty milligrams of etomidate and ninety milligrams of quelicin. Matt ? »

he rubbed again his sternum to make him open his eyes, and after thirty seconds, he did.

« Everything is gonna be okay. We'll make you sleep, you will relax and let us do our job okay ? »

« Mh... Gab... »

« Gab ? What is it ? »

« It's Gabby », Brett corrected. « She's his girlfriend, she's also under the rubble. She made him stay alive the time for the rescue team to come ».

« She'll be here soon ? »

Brett and Chili didn't talked anymore, but shook their head left to right. Soon before leaving, they heard Patterson on the radio saying that the concrete slab collapsed and they lost the contact with the group. Connor understood the main information and turned his head to Matt while signing to the nurse to push to anestaesics.

« She'll be here soon. But for now, it's you, our patient. You need to relax, slowly, and after your awakening, Gabby will be here, okay ? »

« Mh... »

Matt closed his eyes, without reopening them.

« Alright. Lets intubate him before the quelicin stops its job ».

He grabbed the laryngoscope and opened his mouth.

« Damn, his airways are swollen ».

« You need a cricoid pressure ? »

« No SCI. We can try ».

Sarah -the nurse-, placed her hand on his Adam's apple.

« You're in doctor ? »

Connor was finally seeing the cords. He took the ET tube on the cart and tried to pass it, in vain.

« I need a smaller tube ».

April ran toward the other cart to bring another tube and tend it to Connor. He grabbed it while the monitor began to ring.

« His vitals are dropping. Sature at 89% »

« Almost in. More pression ».

Even if he knew he could do this, he forced the tube swhile Sarah pushed a little more on the cartilage.

« I'm in ! »

April took the balloon while Connor got the laryngoscope and the probe connected it to the tube, finally pumping air into his lungs and looking the monitor soon after.

« His vitals are coming up ».

« Bulge faster. It's an 8 size tube ».

She , looking Sarah put some tape around the tube to secure it and Connot grab his stethoscope to hear Matt's lungs.

« It's in. Where is the respirator ».

« On route ».

« Okay, I need x-rays from his chest and basin, and an echography from his abdomen for now. And then, we'll brng him to the scan for his head ».

* * *

In Humboldt Park, everything was still confused. The access to the air pocket was still possible, to the gallery too, but everything was blocked from the end of the tunnel. This time, it was Gabby who saved them. The six men had followed their primary instinct, which means stay alive, and so they had listened to Gabby's voice. This one that said to go to the gallery to be safe. They blamed themselves, but at least, they were alive.

« Alright, we'll need some torches, K12 and somewhat to clean the place to join them again, and get them out of this hell », Vermulen explained.

But this wasn't the time to tell out loud what everyone thought deep down themselves. Obviously they were going to do everything they could to bring them to the surface, obviously they needed the stuffs to get them out, and it was obvious that Vermulen had again forget something important, vital even. And Patterson, Vlad and Cruz nocited this.

« Uh, lieutenant ? No offense you... », Cruz began.

« But shouldn't we stabilize the structure before starting to clean the area ? », Vlad continued.

« Especially if one of the structure collapsed. It means there might be other collapses », Patterson finished.

Vermulen turned suddenly, eyes full of anger.

« You're teaching me my job now ?! »

Instinctively, Patterson grabbed his radio and turned it on without Vermulen noticed it.

« If your damn candidate and your... Pregnant woman didn't go under the rubble, anything won't happen ! »

« What do you mean here ? », Patterson asked.

« I mean that this wasn't the good firefighters for doing this job ! »

« Oh, so you would have done a better job than them ? »

Vemulen placed his hand on his hips, ready to fight Patterson.

« If Gabby didn't come inside, Casey would be dead by now ! And if Borelli didn't come inside, with his genius, there wouldn't be any structure, we would have digged at the wrong place, and above all, the concrete slabs would have crushed of them ! »

Vermulen was ready to replicate but he was interrupted by a call on the radio.

« This is Boden, I need you on the surface, now ».

Vermulen was angry, very angry, but he had to obey. He had to obey the chief of this operation ».

« Got it chief ».

To the surface, chief Boden had heard the entire conversation between Patterson and Vermulen. He was angry, ready to hit the first man, especially Vermulen. What Vermulen didn't know, or didn't notice, apart that Patterson had turned his radio on, it was that the radios placed by Tony were still on, so everyone heard the conversation, the entire conversation. And Vermulen didn't know that one of the district chief and the mayor were here to see how the operation was doing, and that they also heard everything.

« Chief Boden ? »

He turned to the district chief. It was Riddle.

« What is this story with the pregnant woman and the new candidate ? »

« Our new candidate Jimmy Borelli volunteered for this mission, as well as Gabriela Dawson. And they was the only ones who could go down the hole we did and do the primary rescue ».

« And why ? »

« Dawson was the former PIC of our ambulance 61, and Borelli had a rescue training before going to the firefighter Academy. They were qualified for this job, so we brought them down ».

« You authorized a pregnant woman to go down on an unstable place and full of smoke to rescue your men, is that it ? »

Boden opened his mouth. With the mayor and a district chief, he couln't lie.

« I didn't authorize this. Dawson insisted ».

« Why ? »

Boden bit his lips. This time, he didn't have the choice to say the truth.

« The father was inside. She wanted to get him out. And I have to add that Dawson is claustrophobic. She delt with this phobia to save the man she loves ».

« I don't care about his feeling ! You had to stop her before going down ! »

« If she didn't do it, the father would be dead by now ! »

« Are you sure abour this ? »

Will came between them, seeing the chief in difficulty to keep his calm.

« An hour ago, Casey's heart stop beating for seven minutes. If Dawson hand't be there to rescue him, he would be dead. And aroung twenty minutes ago, he stopped breathin. If she hand't be there, keeping her cool while I was guiding her, he would be dead ».

« And now, he's probably dead under the rubble ».

« Before the collapsing, we managed to get him out. He is in Chicago med right now ».

Boden took great care to not giving his name to Riddle so they wouldn't have trouble, as Gabby. But will sort of ruined everything.

« By the way, I heard... Casey ? The lieutenant Casey, the one who is in charge of truck 81 in which Dawson is ? »

« Correct ».

« And you knew? »

« It doesn't affect their job. What happens to the job stays at the firehouse, what happens at home stays at home ».

« It's against the low, Boden ! »

« It's forbidden for a married couple be serve on the same truck yeah ! Casey and Dawson have devided to sacrifica their wedding to do their job together, to realise her dream. They sacrificed everything for this job ! They are a good team, and nobody doesn't complain abut this ! They are a part of an elite team of Chicago, and that's how you thank them ? »

« Thank them ?! »

« THAT'S ENOUGH ! »

Riddle, Boden and Will jumped up. They were so far on their argument they forgot the fact that the mayor was near them. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

« We have four firefighters under the rubble to get out, and you just think to fight to know why two firefighters are together ?! »

The mayor was right. The most important for now wat to save these firemen. And they they also forgot that the rescue was now on the surface.

« Mr. Mayor, it's a pleasure to meat you », Vermulen began.

But the mayor was very angry. To see firefighters serving the city fighting instead of help people, and here to save some of their own.

« You're making me wanna vomit », the mayor launched. « How dare you talking about your brothers and sisters like this ! I never was a firefighter, but I know their rules, and one of them says ''each firefighter is my brother, treat him with respect''. And you didn't show any respect for those who are under the rubble when we're talking ! And you chief Riddle », he continued turning his head to him, « You don't have the right to question your firefighter when they are a couple ! You didn't hear anything, so it's not interfiering with their job. You don't respect anything. Both of you ! You don't respect the ethics of firefighters ! So, as I'm the authority here in this fire department, I release you from your occupations immediately ».

Vermulen and Riddle opened their mouth, but the pseech the had against them didn't allow them.

« You... You fire us ? »

« Exactly. You don't respect the ethics, you don't have a place in the fire department. Now dismiss, take your stuffs and go away ».

The mayor was strict, and he wouldn't change his mind.

« And the one who doesn't agree with me can also go away ! »

Nobody didn't dare to move while Riddle and Vermulen left the place. And the mayor authorized himself to breathe again. He turned to Boden, who was still opemouthed, as all of the firemen around them.

« I'm sorry chief Boden. But I had to react. You have somedoby to save right ? »

Boden lowered his head, then left it up, and turned his head to all of his men.

« I need six vulonteers ».

Everyone made a step forward, showing they wanted to save their brothers and sister. So he took the same rescue team with just a change : he will go down under the rubble too, to find his men.


	12. Author's note

Hello everyone! How is it going uh?

I know you all want to know what's next in this fanfiction, you're begging to know in fact, but I began to read the next chapter just this week.

I have a lot of work with my studies and I don't have chapters in my pockets right now for this story.

So I'm sorry for that time waited. It will come up soon I think.

The next chapter will be focused on Gabby, Kelly, Hermann and Borelli.

Ellie (Guest): I can do a "more about Jimmy" in this story, in fact, the next chapter will be more focused on him and his feelings.

And the others: don't worry, don't worry, the next chapter will arrive okay?

If you want to continue to read me, you can read my other fics ("getting through this" and "this thing that binds us"). I have chapters in progress in my pocket too.

And I'm writing right now a new fic, taken place after Gabby's miscarriage and Hermann stabbing, so between my studies, fics in progress and fic in writing… You know.

Well, I hope you will understand and can wait a little longer because updating a new chapter.

See you soon!


	13. A new hope

Hello everyone and have a great WE end! I know I haven't published a chapter for this story for nearly a month, but I had no more chapters in my pockets nor the inspiration to write a proper chapter. Therefore, this chapter has dragged a bit but it's there! FINALLY !

I had the idea to focus on Jimmy Borelli's feeling and spirit (on the first part). It's the request of a fan (she/he will recognize himself/herself) who wanted 'more Jimmy'. So it's good, I had this idea before haha

Enjoy this chapter for the end of the day ;)

* * *

Coughing. Coughing was all that could do Borelli. The dust had completely invaded the space and prevented him from breathing properly. His lungs burned like hell because of this hot air. All parts of his body ached so badly that he didn't dare to move the time to regain his senses and to be able to breathe properly again. If he could breathe better one minute. He had to open his eyes. This was necessary because he wasn't alone. He thought back to what had happened. He had felt the concrete slab that served as a roof move, one of the structures that he set up with Tony break, and Dawson pushed him in the stabilized structure before losing consciousness briefly and waking up in this awkward position. He concentrated on the sounds that reached his ears, those who mingled harmoniously with the shrill sound that gave him a headache. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his breathing became again almost normal despite the coughing. Slowly, trying to avoid this headache, he opened his eyes. Everything was a blur around him. Blur, gray, orange, black and dusty. After a few endless seconds, he began to get used to this hostile environment and tried to turn his head to see what was around him. His neck sent him intense pain signals along his spine, but slowly, he looked left and then right. On the left there were only concrete and dust. On his right, there was a kind of a big hole near him where the ceiling was continuing to collapse.

"Somebody?", he tried, but a coughing fit came again.

He closed his eyes, too tired and exhausted _. So that's the job of firefighter_ he thought. Nobody would have imagined this could happen one day, to himself or someone else. He came under the rubble because he was sure to help people he regarded as models, but instead of this, he found himself stuck under the rubble too, waiting for help from the outside. Without being able to actually help them as he would have liked. _What a moron I am..._ In a final effort, he took a deep breath through the pain and cried with all his strength.

"Somebody?!"

And then he coughed his lungs. The inside of his chest was burning, a strong pressure exerting on it. He opened his eyes slowly, looking his chest that was hurting him so badly. Then he saw a concrete block placed on it, gently as a feather. He pulled it away as he could and rolled on his side, approaching dangerously the hole. He placed himself so that his head can pass the hole while the rest of his body was under the stable structures. Below, he saw lights. _Probably those of their gears._ He had to think, and quickly. He thought of all the material and Dawson were able to get down. They had taken spares for K12, oxygen tanks and full of material which they didn't think they need. Among them, there were ropes. He straightened up and sat on the unstable concrete block and looked around, careful with his neck. He saw a piece of rope that should have been used to take the bark with Kelly inside. He threw himself on it, determining the height that separated him from the torches which called him and the length of the rope. _This can work_. He tried to find an anchor point, a place where the jam the rope to go down in that hole. He found one as he could: a concrete block placed upright, strong and big enough to pinch the cord in between the other concrete slab and support hiss weight during the process. He threw the rope in the hole. Lacking his return device with him, he had to come down with just his strength, as he had learned from his older brother Danny when they were younger. He toppled into the void after exhaled deeply to remove any stress, then slowly went down because of the pain that was lacerating his neck and back. What was reassuring was that he didn't hear any pass devices. He knew by the firefighter Academy that they are on after about ten seconds without movement on the part of the one who 'wear' this pass device. At the bottom, the dust had invaded more space. And it was logical: concrete blocks were still falling. He crouched down, feeling the area where there was the light from the torches and soon he realized that it was only the lights, and there was nobody where he was. _I hope that Dawson's radio still works..._ He grabbed his radio and turned it on.

"Dawson, you copy?"

But he had no answer, just the sizzle. He coughed again, drawing himself up to avoid the dust in the atmosphere. _Damn, I forgot. Her radio is in the tunnel to relay the signal..._ No one was down, then where could they be? He sat a moment, his back against one of the concrete blocks, laying his head on painfully, and sighed while closing his eyes. He was just a candidate, who started on the job, and he had to take care of a situation that was overwhelming him. How could he handle the situation when even the most experienced firefighters couldn't? He was totally lost. A few seconds passed, and Jimmy heard a noise above him. He jumped, startled, as if he was a little sleepy. He sat up, got up with difficulty and walked to the rope he used to go down.

"Borelli? Borelli, is that you?"

He sighed of relief, closing his eyes again. It was Gabby.

"Yeah, that's me! I didn't find you down here!"

"I'm sorry, I had to put Hermann and Severide in a safe place! You were unconscious when I checked you. You were the less injured so…"

"It's nothing Dawson! You did good! I'm coming up!"

He grabbed the rope and began to rise slowly. His back ached as ever, but he had to stay strong. For the group. After a few minutes he came up, helped by Gabby. He sat back, closed his eyes and sighed, wincing.

"You hurt?" Gabby asked.

He slightly opened his eyes, focusing on Gabby's face and her concerned expression he could read on her face and nodded with difficulty. Gabby came closer, also wincing and placed her hands on his neck. He looked down at the floor.

"You hurt too", he remarked when he saw the blood running down her legs.

"It's nothing. I saw far worse, trust me".

Jimmy knew what it meant, and he saw that Gabby knew too. It was obvious.

"You're in shock Dawson".

"You're right. But this shock is helping me to stay conscious and alert".

"Then… You don't feel… Really feel anything? No pain?"

She shook her head while palpating Borelli's neck. Soon after, he winced and let out a little cry of pain. Gabby took off immediately her hands and faced Jimmy.

"You have a concussion and I think this area will be a little sore for the coming days. Come on, we must join the others", she said, not facing Jimmy.

"Wait Dawson! Gabby!"

She turned around, surprised that her collegue called her by her first name.

"Sorry. I just wanted... You to listen to me".

She stood up and sat down in front of him, ready to listen despite the anger that was growing inside of her.

"We still have beacons?"

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Distress beacons, you know? Those we took in a bag and placed in the galleries. We still have some?"

"Uh... Yes I think? Why, I don't understand".

"If we activate the emergency signal, they can still find us, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, they have a very large extent even under the rubble".

"If there are four of them, placed in the same location, they will probably know we're alive and they'll come for us".

"One is not enough?"

"Yes, but four beacons to four firefighters. They will know we are alive".

Gabby bit her lip and put her hand on her belly. She had to get out of here, quickly. She was terribly worried for Matt. And for her baby.

"This could work. But first, we must join the others. They are stable but unconscious. I dragged them into the galleries as I could but now..."

"Beacons are with them?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go".

They started on their legs and arms, and crawled into the tunnels to arrive near Kelly and Hermann.

* * *

Outside, it was still boiling of testosterone. After Riddle and Vermulen were fired by the mayor of Chicago, the tension was still palpable. Boden, Patterson, Cruz, Vlad and the two deminers were ready to resume their work in the galleries and to come down again.

"Kenny? You take the lead here?"

"No worries. Go save your men Wallace".

The latter made a nod to his colleague like to thank him for taking the lead here as he'll go down to rescue his four firefighters. He turned to Capp.

"Capp, can you call the next of kin and tell them to go to Chicago Med? Explain to them what is really happening and asks Cindy to take news of Casey and keep us informed".

He nodded, grabbing his phone. Will and the mayor were close to Kenny.

"Vlad? It's Vlad right?"

Vlad turned and shook his head up and down.

"Unfortunately, you can't go back down. I need someone here from the bomb squad or an expert in demining that can be as good as Vermulen. To guide us".

He pointed his chest, very surprised at the consideration he received. Consideration he had for the first time since his early career. He swallowed and approached the group.

"You are ... Sure I'll be up to it?"

"Not you?"

Eyes wide open for several seconds, he looked serious and nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll be up".

He still approached them and took the tablet that was used to indicate the beacons that were still operating.

"This is weird".

"What?" Kenny asked.

"These four beacons here, you see?" Vladsaid pointing the screen. "I am almost certain that we never get here. So why four beacons are working, all in one place?"

Noticing that it was an emergency signal, he immediately grabbed his radio and turned it on again.

"Chief Boden? Chief ! I have a signal, I know where your men are!"

"What?!"

"I know where your men are! I have four emergency signals that are displayed on my screen, and we have not explored there with our group".

"Four signals? Why four?"

"Four men, four signals! They are alive chief! And I have their position!"

Vlad left the tent, and came as close to the signal as possible, turned around a moment and stopped.

"They are below me".

He bent down and went on his knees to see if the concrete slab on which he was, was stable and had little breaking points. He grabbed his radio again.

"I need a radio transmitter and a camera! ASAP!"

The mayor stepped back, leaving firefighters work together as never before, hand in hand, just like Will. They returned to the tent with the battalion chief to direct the whole operation.

* * *

Like on scene, the Chicago Med hospital was very busy and hot. Capp had called Cindy, Jenny, Christie, Benny and Danny and explained that what they were seeing on television right now was their call and their relatives were under the rubble and wounded, or in hospital in the case of Matt. They were also asked to join the hospital waiting room and Capp asked Cindy to keep them informed of Casey. Fifteen minutes already passed. The relatives knew each other more or less, having met in the firehouse or in many outside opportunities. Cindy were already there, asking about Matt, in vain. Nobody wanted to give him news. The emergency door opened and mechanically, Hermann's wife looked toward the entrance and saw a blonde woman. She didn't know her, but her face was the same as someone she knew well. She approached her, seeing that she was lost.

"Hello, excuse me…"

The young lady was ready to burst into tears, and Cindy invited her to sit down a minute.

"You're here for Casey? Matt Casey?"

The young woman blocked her eyes on the other blonde, a little older than her. Then she nodded.

"I'm Cindy Hermann, Christopher Hermann's wife. Your brother and my husband work together".

"Your husband also was delivered? Why is there no firefighter here?"

"There is nobody here because they are still on site. There was a second collapse and they just could take Casey out. I try to have news but... As I'm not really a proxy..."

"I... I-I can try? I'm really lost..."

"Hey..."

Cindy approached and hugged Christie.

"Everything will be okay right? Our relatives are fighters, good firefighters. Everything will be back to normal".

Christie returned the embrace and pressed Cindy against her.

"Thank you", she whispered.

She wiped the tears that started to flow down her face, got up and went to the office while clearing her voice.

"Hello, um... Can I have news from Matt Casey?"

"We already said no!"

The nurse looked up, eyes almost full of anger. They were really busy the last few hours.

"Oh sorry. Excuse me. I thought it was again... Whatever. We are very busy, so unless you are a close relative, I can do nothing for you".

"I'm Christie, Matt's sister".

"I see".

She turned her head towards one of the examination rooms.

"CONOR!" she screamed.

Soon after, he left the room and walked to the office.

"There was a need to scream like that?"

She placed a hand on the back of Conor toget him close to the office and meet Christie.

"Dr. Rhodes, meet christie, Matt's sister. Christie, meet the doctor who currently treats your brother".

She then left the couple and returned to her office where all the paperwork was waiting.

"May you sit down for a moment?" he asked, signing her to follow him to a quieter place.

"Uh... This woman is with me. She also needs news I think. Her husband works with my brother".

"Ah. Yes, I had forgotten how firefighters can be a great and huge family. She can come too".

"Thank you. Wait for me just a few seconds".

She turned to Cindy and motioned her to come. She got up and joined the couple.

"Dr. Rhodes has news about Matt".

"You follow me?"

"Christie, It's kind, but... The rest of the group will arrive, and they need someone to welcome them".

"In that case... Let's talk here and now".

Christie crossed her arms, determined.

"Then, sit down here".

They sat on chairs, the doctor faced the two women.

"First, I want you to know what happened. So that you understand everything".

The two women nodded and left Dr. Rhodes explain, both worried.

"I have these informations from the two paramedics from ambo 61 and who took Matt. Around two hours ago the complete firehouse 51 was called to a structure fire on Humboldt Park. They separated to find the cause of the fire and potential victims, but there was no fire. Matt has quickly realized the problem and found the source of the smoke. It was a bomb".

The two women let out a cry of horror, holding hands and their free hand reaching their mouth.

"Matt has had time to warn the others, but the bomb exploded while he, Hemrann, Severide and Ferraris were still inside the building. Dawson and Borelli decided to go down into the rubble to rescue them".

"Gabby?!" Christie interrupted dryly. "But she's pregnant! Of my brother!"

"Apparently, she had insisted to go down, explaining that as a fully fledge firefighter and a former PIC, she had the experience to save them."

Cindy and Christie were very worried.

"Arrived near the group, they stabilized the structure where the group was located and started to treat the firefighters. At this point, I think if I understood well, Matt... Matt was in cardiac arrest".

"Wh-what?"

Christie opened her mouth, letting out again tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"M-my brother is dead?"

"No, no, he's not dead. Dawson revived him. From what I know, the cardiac arrest lasted seven minutes. Over than an hour ago. He was brought here about fifteen minutes ago".

"How is he then? How's my little brother?"

"He is stable for now. We ran some tests to determine the extent of his internal damage, but we can't operate him. We have no free OR at the moment".

"My brother needs surgery, but he can't have one?"

"For now yes. As I said he is stable. Many people are in a more critical condition than your brother and must come before him. If his condition deteriorates, then he will switch to priority, which is not the case at the moment".

"And… Uh… T-the tests?"

"His pelvis and femur are fractured into rather delicate places. But there is no massive hemorrhage. However, we put an abdominal drain to be sure everything goes well. We sedated him to avoid problems, both with his wounds and with him. From what I understood, he inhaled a lot of smoke, which makes his trachea a little swollen and his lungs are struggling to work properly. We treat his lungs, so the dust still inside them can be removed without damage".

"A-and... And his head? He has nothing to his head?"

"A moderate concussion, but nothing more. There was blood in his ears but all examinations show no signs of more serious trauma. But we will clean his ears as they have many undesirable micro-objects. This is what probably caused the bleeding. As I said, your brother is stable for now".

"I can see him? I-I can see my brother?"

Dr. Rhodes looked the two women, one very concerned, and the other weeping bitterly.

"Of course I will take you there. But I must warn you: he has a tube in his throat to help his breathing, and an abdominal drain. Don't care about them, or the rest of the wires and tubes. It allows us to know how is your brother".

Christie nodded and turned her head to Cindy who smiled back.

"I stay here to wait the proxies. And give the news to the others".

"Okay. Please, don't hesitate to come inside".

Christie followed Dr. Rhodes in exam room 1 while Cindy grabbed her phone and called Capp.


	14. From bad to worse

Hello everyone! Hope you will have a good WE! I didn't updated for a while, but it's because of my uni: I don't have a lot of time. But I had inspiration today and being injured (writing with your 'wrong' hand is a bit**) helped to write (in one way or another).

Anyway, I hope you will like it and please, don't kill me fight now. I think I will do 10 more chapters (maxi), and after I will end this fanfiction.

Have a good time!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: from bad to worse**

When Christie entered the exam room 1, the first thing that struck her was the noise. This noise that made her feel sick, she feared it more than anything. She took a deep breath and prevented herself to exhale for a good ten seconds.

"Oh my God, Matt...", she whispered.

She dropped her bag and walked toward this bed, her legs trembling as never, she sat on the plastic chair located next to the bed and grabbed his right hand while being careful to the wires. Conor stepped forward in turn to explain to Christie her brother's shape.

"As I've said, he's under sedation the time for him to go into surgery. That's why he... has this tube down his throat. We monitor him very closely, so we placed a catheter and an abdominal drain. If his kidneys are malfunctioning because of the explosion, we will know it. If he's bleeding, we'll also know it".

As Dr. Rhodes explained, Christie let out a few tears while stroking Matt's forehead.

"His forehead is so hot..."

"Yes, it is a problem that we can't face right now. We don'tt know if this is a reaction to the explosion and continuous exposure to heat and flames, or if it's a beginning of infection. Nothing shows in his blood exams that his body is fighting an infection. But we are monitoring this".

"And... Uh... And these rashes?"

"He has been exposed to an explosion, so to burning materials and flames. Rednesses are burns. They are neither very wide nor deep, which is reassuring. But as I said, we monitor him closely. I'll ask a nurse to redo his hematocrit".

"Hematocrit?"

"It's a percentage. The volume occupied by red blood cells circulating in the blood relative to the total blood volume. This percentage among your brother must be between 40 and 50% approximately".

"And why it's helpful to know his... Hematocrit?"

"If this rate is too high, it may indicate dehydration and other illnesses. If it is too low, a problem of blood oxygenation, disease, malnutrition, anemia or significant bleeding. This is why we monitor all parameters to make no misdiagnosis and give him a high chance".

Christie nodded, watching her little brother in this bed, hooked to several machines keeping Matt alive the time for him to go to the OR. Conor left the room with a tired look. He was stopped by Maggie who looked at him curiously.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

Conor could not say anything at all. He could only shake his head.

"But he is his little brother", she whispered.

"I know Maggie", he whispered in return. "But how do you want me to explain it? You can tell me?"

"You've never hidden anything to a patient, and even less to the family of a patient. You have to tell her".

Conor sighed, closing his eyes. He turned to the waiting room and opened his eyes. Families of these firefighters were present. Even those without injured members.

"51 appears to be a big family in every way. Everyone pulls together, including women, husbands and children of firefighters".

"Yeah... a big family".

Conor didn't know what to do. He was a little confused, and this didn't happen to him oftenly.

"You want me to?"

Conor out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"What?"

"You want me to tell her?"

Dr. Rhodes bit his lower lip.

"Do whatever you want. But don't come and complain when you'll have problems".

And after that, he left her with charts in hand to another examination room.

* * *

In the waiting room, everyone had arrived. Everyone was there except Benny Severide who was still on the way to come to Chicago. Cindy was trying to keep everyone as calm as possible but it was impossible. All were worried about the firefighters, and the only news they had just came from the television which was focused on where their family were, their husbands, or brothers and sisters. This was the case of Danny, Jimmy's brother, who panicked in the room.

"Why my brother came down! He knew it was dangerous, then why he came down!"

"He was doing his job", Cindy launched very quietlyto not aggravate the situation. "From what I understood, just a few firefighters could go through the hole they had made in the first place. Only he and Gabby could come down to rescue the others".

"And this Gabby? It's a woman right?"

"You have a problem with women firefighters?"

"They have no physical strength!"

Cindy began to get angry, and she showed it. To those who knew her. But Danny did not seem to see it. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Gabby has trained hard to become a firefighter. I am even sure that she is stronger than you. If she became a fireman, respect her, because if one day you need to be saved and only Gabby can do it, you will be glad to see this 'female firefighter without physical strentgh'".

Danny mechanically swallowed his saliva, slightly frightened by this woman he didn't know.

"Right now, Gabby is the only one that can keep alive the whole group, including your brother. So keep attention to your words in front of us".

Jenny nodded while standing next to Cindy. Just behind Danny, they saw Christie in tears. Instinctively, they went to see her.

"How are you? Matt?"

"They... They keep him sedated the time to perform the operation. B-but they don't know when they will be able to do it. H-he is not a priority for now".

Cindy made Christie sit on a chair while Danny was offended again.

"What is this now...", he uttered from his lips.

But it didn't escaped to Jenny, Tony's wife. She turned to him and slapped his cheek.

"How dare you talking to one of our firefighter like that!"

Danny caressed his cheek reddened by the slap.

"Matt is a good firefighter. He has evacuated the house before it exploded, even if he and three of us were still inside. If our husbands are still alive, it is thanks to him".

"I-I..." he began, without finding words to finish the sentence. "I did not know it was Casey".

Women didn't want to talk. A nurse entered the room which was bedridden Matt. Concerned, all three rose up and went to the foot of the door.

"There is a problem?", Cindy asked the nurse.

She turned to the group and smiled slightly.

"I take his vitals and check if all is good".

She continued her work, scrutinized from top to bottom by three women. Suddenly, she stopped and pressed a button.

"Code yellow, room 1. Code yellow".

Christie's eyes widened and she began to panic.

"B-but what is happening? What is happening with my brother?", she said, crying.

"It's just a precaution ma'm. I want to ensure about one thing, right? The doctor will be here soon and we will explain".

Conor arrived at the same time and made his way to get near the bed.

"Why did you set off the alarm?"

"This is his vitals fifteen minutes ago", she said, handing him a chart. "And here are the ones now".

Conor compared the two and began to frown.

"You can tell us what's the problem?"

Conor put his eyes to the door. Three women, arms folded or crying, anxious, stood on the doorstep.

"Matt's vitals are in the red level and we don't know why".

He then turned to the nurse.

"Rerun a blood test. We do x-rays and echo of his pelvis again. Something is wrong, and we must find out what".

* * *

Under the rubble, Gabby and Borelli had reached their injured friends, Hermann and Kelly. Jimmy sat down and laid his back and his head on one wall and sighed while closing his eyes.

"They're okay?"

"Far from it Borelli. Hermann is unconscious... And Kelly's fever continues to climb. If we don't get out of there soon... They won't make it".

Gabby sat too, repeating his tourniquet on her left leg to stop the bleeding. She let out a cry of agony, pain and breathed deeply.

"It is really bad then..." remarked Borelli. "My brother... My brother should be in panic... Watching the news on television".

Everything became harder for them. Breathe, stay conscious. But they had to hold up until the arrival of the rescue.

"It's me or..."

"No", Gabby interrupted. "It's not just you. The residual fires are not far away and... And dust generated by the second collapse..."

"Makes us breathe harder, I see. We... We have bottles?"

"Only four. But... But we don't know when we'll be rescued. We... We should get them started for Kelly and Hermann, and... And wait a little for us".

"Okay. Hopefully our guys... Will be here soon".

* * *

In the air pocket, the rescue group was down. The six men were guided by Vlad from the outside, and had begun to dig a passage to free and join the four firefighters still under the rubble.

"You're really close. I would say about 6 to 7 feet on the right".

"Understood, I'll turn on a beacon and you tell me if it's good or not".

Boden activated the beacon and pointed it at the fragile walls, so Vlad could tell him where to dig.

"A little more on your right".

He continued to move until Vlad tell him to stop. He then made a cross with a chalk and ordered his men to dig into the concrete.

"I need to stabilizing structures! As much as possible to maintain the gallery digged.

Everyone went to work to pass all the necessary material through the hole while the others were digging. It was very hard for everyone. It was hot, and their gear didn't help. But they continued. For their four firefighters.

* * *

At the hospital in the ER, Conor reran examinations to find out what was wrong with Matt. The three women were putting pressure on him, and it didn't help. He burst.

"Well, can you at least get out of the room so we can do the exams properly?", he said. "Please?" Conor added soon after.

Christie, Cindy and Jenny made a few steps back while Danny and the others finally joined them. All outside the door, watching the doctors work.

"X-rays are back".

Conor took them and put them to the light to see what it was.

"I see nothing. It's not possible, there is necessarily something we missed".

Nervously, he ran his hand over his mouth several times, thinking and sighing simultaneously.

"We made x-rays, a scan, a full MRI and echo and we see nothing. What's missing?"

Conor even thought for a moment before stopping all movements he was doing. He was frozen.

"And... And if there are blood problems?", the nurse asked.

Conor turned to her, and she swallowed as if she had said something wrong. But he wasn't glaring at her as he had the habit.

"Oh man... Call the radio and tell them to come down. And get ready for an angiogram".

"On it".

The nurse left the room only to return later with the necessary equipment.

"What will you do to my brother?" Christie asked to Conor.

Conor saw the distress of Christie and approached her to explain what he would do.

"Your brother needs an angiogram. It's necessary that we see if his blood system works properly. If this is not the case, we will have found the main of his problems".

"And... A-and it will mean what?"

"We'll put a catheter in his femoral artery and we'll pass an iodinated fluid. Everything will be guided by radiography, and if something goes wrong, thanks to the contrast fluid, we will know where the problem is and how we can fix it here if it's not too important".

"A-and... And if it's important?"

"Then Matt will pass a priority for the OR".

Christie turned to Cindy and Jenny. And finally Danny. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Do it. But I want to be there for my brother".

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't enter the room. You can look through the window, but you can't enter".

Christie nodded, and after the radiologist arrived and came with the radio, Dr. Rhodes closed the door.

"We can start?" he asked when radio was in place.

"It's good for me".

"OK for me".

"Same here".

"Okay. Olivia, keep an eye on his vitals and keep me updated".

"Understood".

Conor took a deep breath and held his hand.

"Scalpel".

They handed him one and he then realized a small incision in the upper thigh of Matt. Then they handed him a guidewire he inserted in the femoral artery and slid it slowly.

"Sensitivity to the level of the abdominal aorta", the radiologist said after several minutes.

"Olivia?"

"Pulse at 145, BP at 15 over 5".

"Sature?"

"98%".

"Okay, I insert the catheter now".

He repeated the same protocol for the catheter before reaching the end of the femoral artery and the beginning of the abdominal aorta.

"I inject the contrast agent".

He pressed the button to release the iodized product and everyone looked on the screen.

"There!" the radiologist exclaimed.

Conor looked closer, shocked by what he saw.

"He has to go to the OR. Now".

Olivia took the phone and called the OR, explaining the the situation.

* * *

On the other side of the thick concrete wall, Gabby and Jimmy had more and more trouble breathing. They began to cough and it didn't say something good. But what reassured them a bit was the fact of hearing a weird noise, like a jackhammer. They both knew it was the rescue team that was coming to them.

"At least... We know they searching us", Gabby said feigning a smile.

"Yeah... But... How long they will take to come here... We don't know".

"We... We must put our masks. We will have a... An autonomy of about half an hour".

Jimmy nodded, placed the mask on his face and activated his SBCA. It became really hard to stay awake for them. But they had to hold on. For Hermann. For Kelly. For them. For everyone.


	15. Breathe in (part 1)

Good evening everyone! (Yes, here in France, it's 7pm so it's dark outside)

I hope you're still following this story ;-)

I haven't published a chapter (for this fanfiction) since the beginning of the month, and I was asked to publish a chapter for this story (emergency apparently). So here it is ;-)

After this, there will be three more chapters (the last chapter, the epilogue, will be very long, but I can't cut it), and this will be the end.

I hope I have answered all the questions that you may ask to yourself (with this chapter), and if you still have questions in mind, don't hesitate to let a reivew, I would answer in private ( with some spoilers if affinity :-D)

I Hope I didn't make too many mistakes...

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Take a deep breath...**

"Doctor? An OR will be ready in fifteen minutes" Olivia confirmed.

"He needs to be operated, now!"

Everyone was tensed, and outside the exam room 1, nobody understood what was happening.

"Dr. Rhodes, you are an emergency surgeon, isn't?"

"More a thoracic surgeon, Stephen".

Stephen was the doctor heading the radiology.

"So it's you call. You can operate here? We will guide you with the angiography".

Looking everyone one by one, then sighing, Dr. Rhodes understood. Everybody had agreed with the radiologist: they had to operate right here, right now.

"Okay, bring all the necessary equipment in this room and sterilize the room once closed. And we do this damn operation before it kills him!"

Out of the room, it was chaos. All women firefighters were there, around a worried Christie: her brother worried her and she was weeping bitterly.

"It's going to be fine Christie. Dr. Rhodes is a good doctor", Cindy, Hermann's wife, stated. She was also worried about her husband.

"I-I... I don't care for that, it's just... It's my little brother and... And he had just told me... That Gabby was pregnant and... Well you know what I mean?"

Cindy was speechless, like the other women around her.

"Gabby will be fine, I'm sure about this. She did everything to save Matt, she will do everything to save everybody, including her baby. Their baby. And when it's done, we will congratulate them as they should be, right?"

But Christie didn't have the mood to laugh. Not at all. She turned back to the door of the exam room1, where Dr. Rhodes seemed to give orders. It was a large medical dancing she had never seen, or dared to see one day. One hand on her forearm brought her out of her thoughts. Suddenly she turned and saw that it was one of Cindy's hands.

"We are here. Together. We're a big family in 51. Okay?"

She let Christie the time to nod before continuing.

"Matt will pull through. Just as those who are still under the rubble. Capp said that the mayor was on the site as well as media. We can follow the intervention on the television in waiting room, the time for someone to come here and say something about your brother".

Christie was about to nod and follow Cindy when the door opened, revealing Dr. Rhodes. She didn't need to ask the question, the one that everyone wanted to ask: if her brother was fine.

"I don't know if Maggie told you, so I will pretend that no".

Dr. Rhodes took a deep breath.

"Your brother has developed an aneurysm of the left common iliac artery, the one from your left leg. This aneurysm has inflated this artery but also compressed the abdominal aorta. Therefore, a part of his body isn't properly irrigated".

"And... And it's fixable? I mean... Uh..."

"With your permission, we will proceed to an angioplasty. The aim will be to develop a stent in the aneurysm level to avoid a rupture of the artery. We will also develop one to expand the abdominal aorta and help to restore the blood flow".

"This is... It's safe?"

"The biggest danger is if we do nothing: the artery might rupture, and as the aneurysm is very close to the abdominal aorta, it would rupture too. This would cause death in minutes without being able to do something".

Christie and the others closed their eyes.

"You can save my brother?"

"It's my job ma'm".

"Then do it. Save my little brother. No matter how, I want my little brother back".

Connor nodded, keeping his eyes on the blond woman in front of him.

"I would come bock to you when the operation will be over".

He turned and went back into the room, closing the blinds. Cindy then guided Christie in the waiting room so she would be surrounded by her second family and she could contstantly have news of the other firefighters. As for Connor, he gave orders to the group.

"I want a doctor to go with these measues up to achieve the stent. We have only one try. If we fail, he dies. Copy?"

* * *

Outside the collapsed house, firefighters of the firehouses 44, 51, 57 and 95, the bomb squad and the two extraction teams were still clearing the primary area while six firefighters were under the rubble to do a passage to reach the four still trapped firefighters.

"Dawson! Borelli! Anyone, call out!" Boden screamed.

But noone answered. It worried him. Either they didn't hear because they were still too far away, or they were unconscious. And if tis was the case, they had to so very fast. In front of them, there were two galleries. One was narrower than the other, but they had to consider all possibilities.

"We split into two teams of three firefighters. Patterson, you take Cruz and Debra, I take Hermandez and Silven. We take the material and the first to find them call the other team. Understood?"

"Loud and clear".

Patterson and Boden then took two different galleries, the first taking the narrowest gallery while the latter was in charge of the other gallery. It became long for everyone, whether inside the galleries and outside the collapsed house. Kenny and the mayor of Chicago were very tensed, just like Will.

"If they doesn't find them in the next hour..."

"What?" the mayor asked. "What will happen?"

"There will probably a dead fireman".

"W-what?"

As a doctor, he knew what he was saying, but Will wasn't used to talk in non-medical term to someone who was the mayor of his city.

"Listen, Dawson explained that Severide has a peritonitis. It's been two hours now. If we wait too long, he will go into sepsis, and adding the peritonitis, he won't make the trip between here and Chicago Med alive".

They now understood, him and Kelly, that time was running out.

"Vlad, any new?"

"Apparently, the group splited into two teams. I think that chief Boden and Captain Patterson spread to cover more galleries".

"Two teams of three? Who knows who is who?"

"My experience? There are more beacons activated in this gallery on the left of the screen. The right gallery seems more... More narrower than the other one. According to their fits, I will say that in the gallery on the left there, it's chief Boden, Hernandez and Silven. The other one, probably captain Patterson, Cruz and Debra. They have smaller fits. It's just a supposition, but I would have done this if I had been down there".

"Thanks Vlad. Keep us updated".

"No problem".

The media tried to poke their noses everywhere for some crispy informations, despite the police.

"Mr. Mayor!" one of the journalists shouted. "Do we know a little more about the firefighters who are inside!"

He turned to Kenny. He understood the unaked question.

"Don't say too much Mr. Mayor. I have worked with the firehouse 51, their members are close. If one of them is in hospital, their families are also there. And something is telling me that they are watching the news".

"Thanks".

He took a deep breath and approached the group of journalists.

"What we know is that two hours ago, all the firefighters from the firehouse 51 were called here for a structure fire. The house then exploded, burying four firefighters inside. Two of them have volunteered to go find them. They have both the experience of firefighters and paramedics and were the only ones who could go under the rubble. When the group was located, they rescued one of the wounded, but there was another collapse. A rescue team is in the gallery to try to locate the firefighters at as we speak. I can't tell you more".

"Mr. Mayor, is this true that this tragedy could have been avoided?"

For the mayor, this was the 'too much' question. He took another breath, and this time spoke with his heart, as an ordinary citizen.

"Without the composure and the quick thinking of Lieutenant Casey, there would have been more wounded and probably dead. This tragedy, as you call it, it couldn't have been avoided, but we have avoided the worst, thanks to Lieutenant Casey. So now you'll stop asking questions and let the firefighters do their job to save their brothers. Do you all understand?"

He didn't wait for an answer to turn his back to all journalists who were open-mouthed, speechless. He returned to the tent.

"So how did it go Mr. Mayor?"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I want to get out of the tent once again, promise me that you will tie me to that chair".

"Uh... Copy that sir".

"How do you do? I'm the mayor of this town, now..."

"No offense sir... But theoretically you are like the supreme commander of the firefighters. And from what I know about you, you have applied to be a firefighter when you were younger. You know our job, you know the risks. So yes. This situation is hurting you. For you, the firefighters of your town are brothers".

Depp down, Kenny was right. The mayor knew that.

"Do you know why I haven't been assigned to a firehouse?"

Will listened attentively, without meaning to, the conversation between the battalion chief and the mayor of Chicago.

"No sir".

"Because I didn't pass the physical test. I couldn't finish in less than seven minutes, and I didn't want to do this test again because of my... Claustrophobia. At the time, I didn't think I could overcome it, and I think I still can't do today".

Capp, who was not far from them, interrupted their conversation.

"Gabriela Dawson is also claustrophobic".

The mayor and Kenny turned to Capp with questioning eyes.

"Lieutenant Casey and lieutenant Severide helped her to overcome her fear, and to pass the test. And today she is under the rubble to rescue her brothers despite her pregnancy".

"My gut tells me that it was more to save her fiance that her 'brothers' as you say", the mayor added. "It is a noble cause, I confess. But private life passed into the working life on this case".

"Officially, Dawson went down because she was one of the only people who could go under the rubble. And with her former PIC post, she could provide the first aid and direct the rescue. Her relationship with her lieutenant and her pregnancy passed long after everything else in her choice".

Capp was very convincing. But he told the truth: Gabby hadn't thought about her pregnancy when she had volunteered. Of course she had thought of Matt, which made sense since she loved him with all her heart, but it didn't interfere with her choice.

"Gentlemen? The rescue team of Patterson is almost at the level of the four emergency beacons".

* * *

At the hospital, in the waiting room, it was a scene to cry. All watched the television which was diffusing the intervention. The journalists were all close to the tent in which were the mayor, a doctor and two firefighters in turnout gear.

"Mr. Mayor !" the journalist in front of the camera began. "Do we know a little more about the firefighters who are inside!"

All could see the mayor turning his back to the camera, and talking with one of the firefighters. Then the mayor came to meet the group of journalists.

"What we know is that two hours ago, all the firefighters from the firehouse 51 were called here for a structure fire. The house then exploded, burying four firefighters inside. Two of them have volunteered to go find them. They have both the experience of firefighters and paramedics and were the only ones who could go under the rubble. When the group was located, they rescued one of the wounded, but there was another collapse. A rescue team is in the gallery to try to locate the firefighters at as we speak. I can't tell you more".

"Mr. Mayor, is this true that this tragedy could have been avoided?"

Christie, the other women and Danny held their breath. The group wanted so much to be there to hit the journalist who asked this awful question. But the mayor answered.

"Without the composure and the quick thinking of Lieutenant Casey, there would have been more wounded and probably dead. This tragedy, as you call it, it couldn't have been avoided, but we have avoided the worst, thanks to Lieutenant Casey. So now you'll stop asking questions and let the firefighters do their job to save their brothers. Do you all understand?"

Then he turned and went back into the tent while the journalists were still standing there, unable to speak. Cindy then turned her head to Christie. This burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay, everything will be okay".

"My... My little brother has avoided a tragedy... Sacrificing himself for others and... And your husband is still under the rubble. How are you doing to overcome it and not cry?"

"I have faith, that's all. And I pray that God won't take my husband with him. They will save our men, Casey will be okay. Don't worry, everything will be okay".

At the same time, the door to the exam room 1 opened, revealing Dr. Rhodes and surprising everybody in the waiting room. He had a dark face, and was walking toward them. Christie then realized that something was wrong when Dr. Rhodes came and sat face to her. And took her hands.


	16. Then out (part 2)

Hey hey everyone! This story is almost done! Two chapters (or three, maybe the last chapter will be in two parts) left after this one. I hope you're still enjoying, because for me, it's a real pleasure to write it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : And breathe...**

"Forty-two year old firefighter buried under the rubble of the house. Deep second degree burns on the back and he inhaled smoke. Pulse at 96, BP at 11 over 7".

Hearing this, the women of the group had turned their head except Christie, and one of them got up to run to this fireman on this stretcher.

"Tony!"

He turned his head, he saw a woman who was running. His wife.

"Jenny..."

She couldn't help but cry while holding his hand, plunging hereyes into the one who was her life.

"I'm fine, don't worry. We're Ella?"

"With your mom. My God, on TV they say nothing. I thought that... That..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so shocked. The stretcher went on its way and she followed it, but was stopped by Natalie.

"I'm sorry but you can't enter. I'll come see you when I finish the exams. I promise".

Natalie smiled at her after Jenny nodded. She turned to the waiting room, which was filling of firefighters' women or relatives. She stopped her gaze on Christie, Matt's sister. Dr. Rhodes still had his hands in hers, and Jenny could see that she was holding back tears. She moved closer, to also have news of Casey.

"Your brother is not out of the woods yet but we gained time. A lot of time. Both stents are in place and fulfill their roles as expected".

He paused, raising his gaze on the woman who gave the life of her brother in his hands.

"But?"

Christie knew there was a 'but' somewhere. There was always one with physicians.

"But the blood flow in his right leg isn't restored due to the femoral fracture. I can't reduce it because it would cause more damage than anything else".

"So... My brother... I mean..."

"Your brother is stable again. And he's now a priority because of the aneurysm, so he'll go up to the OR immediately. To do the second part of the surgery".

"S-second?"

Christie strongly wondered what was the second part.

"Don't worry, it will be to repair broken bones. Nothing else. I just have to tell you that his recovery will be long and painful. The two broken bones due to the explosion are the two hardest bone to break".

"But he will continue to be a fireman. Right? H-he may go back to work?"

"After a long period of rest and rehabilitation yes, no problem. But I understand that your brother is quite... Stubborn".

Christie and the rest of the group, who perfectly knew Matt, laughed slightly.

"He's a manual. If he can't do anything, he goes crazy. That's my brother".

"Then I'm sorry to tell you that he will become, and he will run you crazy. With a sacrum fracture, the broken part of the basin, it takes six to eight weeks in bed or lying".

Women frowned, just by visualizing Casey in bed, not moving for nearly two months. Christie understood what Dr. Rhodes wanted. He wanted that despite the state of her little brother, she smiled. He wanted to reassure her, and reassure the group at the same time.

"We will be there to help Christie. Casey is also part of our family", Cindy assured.

And all affirmed.

"It's time to take him to the OR. I know this may be hard for you, but you want to see him?"

"I-I... I can see him?"

"We have to pass the waiting room to take him to the OR, but normally you don't have the right", he began quietly and muttering. "If you do as if I didn't tell you anything and when we leave, you can come closer to the stretcher to see him, and the surgeon will let you see him a few seconds. But do really as if I had told you nothing. Otherwise I will have a strike".

"Thank you... Thank you doctor".

Connor got up and went back into the examination room, while Christie was preparing mentally to see her little brother. They saw a doctor pass, who came to the room, then a few minutes later came out with a bed. It was Matt. Christie did as if Connor didn't tell her anything: she got up, rushed in tears to reach the stretcher. It stopped its race and Christie could take his hand and stroking his forehead.

"I love you little brother. Everything will be alright..."

She continued to reassure him for a few seconds before kissing him on his forehead and let the surgeon take him. Connor stood there too: his job was done.

"Thank you".

Despite the shock, Christie was happy to have been able to see her brother before the operation.

"It's my job ma'am".

"No, I mean... Thank you for breaking the protocol so I could see him. I think that... That I needed it".

He turned his head towards a very emotional Christie. He smiled.

"As I said, it's my job".

* * *

"They're a little closer to the four beacons", Vlad confirmed to the mayor and batalion chief.

"How far?"

"A dozen of fts for the group of Paterson, a hundred for chief Boden. But it seems easier for him than for the captain. He could arrive before the other group".

"If they can reach them without drilling the concrete and risking another collapse, this would be a better option. We can contact them?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe the captain, but not the chief. We can try".

Kenny nodded and grabbed his radio.

"Here is Kenny, do you copy?"

Several seconds passed without any noise in the tent, but with the sound of K12 in the background.

"Here is Paterson, we hear you hard, but we hear you".

"Paterson, you are not far from the group. Boden tries to get around you to see if a less dangerous path can be taken".

"Less dangerous?"

"Without concrete drill, potentially collapsing the structure again".

"Including. We continue then. Keep us informed of the situation because we have no contact with Boden anymore, the concrete layer is too thick between us".

"We will keep you informed of any changes".

* * *

In the galleries, Boden was still leading his group to make their way in the smoldering rubble. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, the smoke became more and more present and opaque. And then suddenly, they heard something ringing. It was almost unearable at first, but as the group progressed, the firefighters heard this signal.

"This is... This is the signal of IDs?"

"Then we must act quickly, if they have activated them and they don't move, then they are unconscious. Hurry!"

The last man of the group, Silven, took a beacon and lit it to the distress signal and then the emergency signal and recrossed the signal in classic mode. He knew that his colleague Vlad had his eyes on his screen and he also knew what this signal meant. Then he joined Hernandez and Boden. They went on their way, approaching ever more the ID signal. The tunnel became less tight, but as a precaution, they went on their way fours. The smoke made them cough now.

"We put our masks on, and act quickly. we have about half an hour of battery life. Therefore less than half an hour to find them".

Hernandez and Silven nodded and followed the chief.

* * *

As for Paterson, Cruz and Debra, they continued to drill the concrete slab in front of them. If they succeeded to bring down and stabilized the structure, they would arrive at the group and they would save them. Captain's radio crackled, and he turned it on.

"Captain Paterson, this is Vlad. Boden is not far from the group. He hears them but the group has not arrived at them yet".

"How can you be so sure?"

"We have a code in the extraction team when we alternate the classic tag signal and the emergency signal: alternating means that the team hears someone, two alternations means 'need reinforcements'".

"So according to your code, there was just one alternation?"

"Negative. There have been two classical signals and an emergency one. This means that the group hears something and they need reinforcement. Firefighters dug a bigger hole to come down in the pocket. We'll send you a team of six other firefighters, oxygen tanks and additional equipment for clearing and for rescue".

"Copy that".

* * *

For Boden, the situation became more tense. They heard the distress signal but didn't know where it came from. In front of them, there was a huge hole where the concrete continued to fall gradually.

"They should not be far away... DAWSON! BORELLI!"

But no one answered, apart this signal.

"We try to identify the group of Paterson digging through the concrete layer. We know that we are not far from them".

The three men spread, taking different galleries while laying their hands on the concrete walls to find where Paterson was digging. After several minutes with almost no noise, Silven cried.

"I GOT IT!"

Boden and Hernandez ran towards him and stopped just next to him.

"The wall is wizzing. They shouldn't be far away. If we continue in this gallery, we may be find them. It's large enough to kneel".

"Nice work Silven. Light a beacon for Vlad so he can send us reinforcements".

"Already done chief. We have a code in our team, to communicate with the beacons if we can't communicate by radio", Silven explained.

Boden was impressed by the efficiency of the extraction team. He understood now why it was considered the elite excavation team.

"It exists a signal to say that we hear them and maybe found them?"

"Yes. Three alternatives. Vlad will understand what it means and will warn captain Paterson".

"So give the signal".

He nodded, took a beacon and alternated three classic signals and three emergency signals. He knew Vlad would necessarily understand that this meant they were close to the group.

* * *

In the tent, the tension was at its height. No one dared to speak, but Will had called Connor for news of the two wounded firefighters already taken to Chicago Med.

"Casey's in surgery. The orthopedic surgeon is trying to reduce and repair his fractures. Ferraris is also in surgery: the burning in his back is very deep and began to infect. The surgeon has to remove the infected parts and do a skin graft to treat and heal the burn. That's all he told me by now".

Vlad cleared his throat, coming between the doctor and the batalion chief.

"Chief Boden found the buried group".

Unable to speak because of the shock, they remained there, motionless, doing nothing.

"It's uh... It's good news!"

Chief Kenny shook hands with Vlad and he tapped on his shoulder while Will was taking some dispositions to ensure that ambulances could treat an injured firefighter. All hastened to prepare their stretcher one after the other near the hole, and also their ambulances with all necessary equipment, and Will called the ER to tell them that the wounded forefighter were coming in about half an hour. And journalists were also agitated: they saw all the scene and were broadcasting live.

* * *

In the waiting room, it was a rush. Antonio had just arrived after a difficult investigation and had finally read the message that Cindy had left, and he came right after with his team in complete. Just Benny, the father of Kelly, was missing but he was still on the road and would arrive very soon. All were staring at the television, ready to have even just the slightest news. On TV, the camera showed two firefighters shaking hands, one tapping the shoulder of the other and began to hurry while the doctor ran to the ambulances and they were preparing ASAP.

"It's incredible", the journalist said. "We hadn't seen the firefighters as active as right now since we arrived. There surely is something going on. We will try to have more information while letting them do their job".

The girls held their breath: what was happening... The mayor, against all odds, advanced to the cameras, with a closed face. The journalists didn't speak, slightly frightened to do so because of their last interview.

"I'm not necessarily talking to all residents to keep them informed of the situation. I will talk mainly to the relatives of the buried firefighters who are listening to us in the hospital of Chicago Med".

Surprised, relatives straightened or even rose, looking at the screen as if it was a person who spoke directly to them.

"The rescue group has found your loved ones. We are now sending a second team in the galleries to help them. Within a half hour, they will be sent to you".

The waiting room jumped of joy: firefighters would arrive soon, and it was a good thing.

"Mr. Mayor, are the firefighters still alive?"

There was a silence, whether from journalists with the mayor and in the waiting room. All worried, petrified by this issue. Their relatives, were they still alive? It was a completely valid question.

"Unfortunately we don't know. It is impossible to communicate with the rescue group because of the thickness of the concrete, but thanks to the beacons of the excavation team and their codes, we have their evolution on a screen. We know that the group is close to the buried group, they hear them but we don't know more. Thank you to respect the firefighters' work".

After that, the mayor turned to the tent and joined the two firefighters and the doctor. Cindy was both relieved and worried, like everyone else in the waiting room. Everyone knew that their relatives had been located but didn't know in what shape they were. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a man, running and breathless, turning his head from right to left. He approached the reception, almost banging his fist on the table.

"I want to know where is my son!"

Maggie turned, startled, looking at the man, then the group behind him. Cindy got up and approached the man.

"I'll take him".

The man turned and faced Cindy. Surprised, he had almost not recognized her.

"Cindy? It's really you?"

"Hello Benny. Come and sit down, we will explain".

He followed her and sat in the middle of the group.

"I was very rough on the phone because I didn't know all the details. But now that I know more, I'll tell you".

For one of the first times, Benny remained more or less calm, but still had his fists clenched.

"The firehouse was caught in the explosion of a house and four of them were buried in the rubble. Casey, Ferraris, my husband and your son. Two firefighters went into the rubble to rescue them from the inside: Dawson, Antonio's sister here, and Borelli, Danny's brother", she said, pointing Danny. "They managed to excavate Casey but soon after, the gallery collapsed and since then, we don't have news of them".

"WHAT? No, it's impossible they are still alive! They continue at least to do the search!"

"Don't worry Benny. You know them: they never give up one of their own. A team came down and found them. But we don't know more. We track changes since our arrival on television".

Benny calmed slowly, worried about his son.

"We don't know more, but the mayor said that within half an hour, the group should be taken outside and here in Chicago Med".

"The mayor? The mayor is there?"

"Yes, he is the one who does the liaison between firefighters and journalists".

He nodded, very slightly loosening his fists.

"So for now, we... We don't know if they are still alive?"

"No, but I remain hopeful. And I pray. I pray that everyone is still alive".

Looking down, Benny was almost in tears. It was the first time he was close to losing his son and that terrified him, made him tremble with fear.

"Look, Mr. Mayor is back!" Danny cried.

All rose again, Benny too. All eyes on the screen, they all looked forward to what was going to tell the mayor.

"The rescue group reached the buried group of firefighters".

A huge sigh of relief took possession of all people in the waiting room and emergency doctors and nurses who had agglomerated near the television.

"We must, however, be very careful. We will send the barks after each other to avoid too much weight in galleries and risk any further collapse. We will go to the most injured to the less one. We know they are alive, and we re-established communications with the group".

Most women in tears, Cindy made them sit down one after the other to prevent them from falling or collapsing.

"I'll allow a camera and a journalist, and just one, to come close to the firefighters to take images of the extraction".

The main camera then followed the mayor, who came under the tent, then walked toward the group of firefighters. They looked oddly to the camera.

"Don't worry, they'll stay out of your feet".

Firefighters went back to work, the mayor, turning and stopping the cameraman and the journalist.

"You aren't going away. It's too dangerous to move further. For you and the firefighters still under there".

Unable to move, the cameraman zoomed in the hole where a bark was engulfed. The tension was at its peak everywhere, at its maximum.

"They bring the first fireman. Take him to the ER right now, okay?"

"Understood, the first ambulance is ready".

The doctor on site brought out the first stretcher and the first two paramedics so they could leave as soon as possible. In the waiting room, all held hands, waiting to see who would come out first.

"Pull the rope", they could hear.

Firefighters pulled, grabbed the rescue bark, and finally, one of the firefighters buried was outside the rubble. They put him on the stretcher, Will quickly doing an exam.

"Put him on oxygen and warn the ER. Tell them to have an OR ready".

The paramedics nodded and ran off with the stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Benny felt both relieved and scared: his son had just come out of the rubble, unconscious and badly injured. He was relieved he got out, scared to know that he was the first, therefore, the worst injured. It also relieved the other women and Danny because it meant that their relatives were less injured. Cindy shook hands with Benny, comforting him.

"Kelly will arrive soon, you will see him when he will be here".

He realized that despite all this anxiety that prevailed, Cindy kept smiling, comforting everyone, holding good waves for everyone. He nodded, focusing again on what was happening in television.

"They send the second firefighter".

Once again, the firefighters pulled the rope, revealing Hermann, immediately auscultated by Will.

"Same as the first fireman. Hurry!"

And the two paramedics took the road of their ambulance to bring Hermann into Chicago Med. Everyone turned to Cindy. She had tears in eyes: she finally allowed herself to blow and collapse. Finally. She sat, supported by Benny. All understood her reaction: for more than an hour, she continued to smile at everyone, to boost the morale of the troops, so it was necessary that at some point she cracked. And she creaked when her husband came out of the rubble. Christie came and sat next to her and hugged her. It was now up to them to take care of Cindy.

"He will be here soon too. He came out of the rubble, he's alive, that's the matter. Everything is fine now".

Christie was right after all. Her husband was alive and would soon arrive. Eyes turned on the screen, Antonio passing his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my God... Gabby".

Firefighters had now risen Gabby. She was unconscious, as Severide and Hermann, but above all, her legs were full of blood.

"Take her to the ER ASAP and warn an OB. She is pregnant!"

And the stretcher left as quickly as it had arrived.

"Just one more firefighter and the rescue team has done its work", the journalist explained, the one who was allowed to film the scene.

Danny was just as worried as relieved. Anxious to not see his brother on the screen, relieved to know that being the last, he was the less injured of them. But after a few minutes, the last stretcher came out, relieving him the more. Firefighters on the site were applauding with all their strentgh by seeing one after the other the firefighters who carried out the rescue. They were praised, cheered, embraced. Their work was done, they just had only to clear the area and understand what had happened. The four firefighters would arrive soon in the ER of Chicago Med. All doctors and nurses resumed their work to receive them. And also their relatives.


	17. Waiting together, as an united family

Hello everyone and have a good sunday! Enjoy it!

This 16th chapter is the penultimate one before the epilogue (which is in pwo parts). Believe me, you won't be disapointed!

I want already to thank you all, at least to have read this story, and posted some reviews sometimes, it helped me to write the events (based on your reviews and those from the french version).

The action of the 15th first chapters lasted about four hours.

I hope you will appreciate the end of this story (not today). Personally I love it: I did the best end possible (I promise).

Time to read now! Have a good day :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Waiting together, as a family**

The emergency door opened, revealing a stretcher with a man over, black gray hair with a C-collar around his neck, an oxygen mask on his face. He was totally unconscious.

"Thirty-four year old firefighter buried in the rubble. He has peritonitis due to impalement on a metal bar in his right flank. His left arm is broken, possible head trauma and smoke inhalation. Pulse at 130, BP at 8 over 6, body temperature at 102,6".

"Room 1! Call the OR and the surgeon, we will bring him in fifteen minutes max!"

Maggie rushed to the phone to call the surgeon while Benny Severide had risen and was rushed to the stretcher and two paramedics.

"Wait, this is my son! HE'S MY SON! Let me see him!"

Cindy couldn't catch him and had not the courage either. She couldn't tell him not to do that when she was going to do it when her husband would arrive. Natalie struggled with Benny in making him understand that he had to stay out of the room so she could treat his son properly. Oddly, when life or the future of his son was involved, he was crazy, but trusted the doctors. This was the paradox. But doctors, nurses and patients in the waiting room understood the situation: they all followed the rescue on TV, they all knew that his son was a hero. After five minutes the emergency door opened, revealing Hermann.

"Fifty-one year old firefighter came out of the rubble. He complained of severe chest pain. He also inhaled a lot of smoke, possible head trauma. Pulse at 124, BP stable at 9 over7".

The paramedics had affixed him an oxygen mask on his face and put a neck brace to make sure there were no complications during the trip. Cindy got up and rushed on the stretcher too, but said nothing. She knew the procedures, but it was still difficult for her to see her husband in this state and couldn't do anything, just let the doctors do their job. She ran her hands over her mouth and let the tears flow down her cheeks. Now that everything was back to normal, she allowed herself to cry. Almost immediately, she felt some gentle hands on her cheeks. Surprised, she turned her head to see a smiling Christie, with as much tears as Cindy.

"Everyone is okay now. Everyone will be okay".

"T-they... They went through hell. For nearly four hours. I don't even understand how they... They were able to hold on like this..."

"It's us".

Cindy opened her eyes, blocking them on Christie.

"What?"

"It's us. We helped them to hold on so they would see us again. Knowing that the firefighters would never let one of their own behind. They had confidence, hope", Christie reassured.

She came in front of her and hugged her. She was soon joined by everyone, Jenny first, then Antonio, and all the women of the firefighters and finally Danny. They were a big family, sticking together if one of them was hurt, if one of them wasn't going well. The door opened once again. Everyone turned and retreated to the waiting room to let the stretcher pass. Everyone but Antonio.

"Thirty-three year old firefighter, out of the rubble ten minutes ago. Deep laceration in her left leg, possible head trauma. She's pregnant for almost three months and inhaled a lot of smoke. Pulse at 118, BP at 12 over 6".

Antonio stood frozen, unable to move while watching his sister get into an examination room, an oxygen mask on her face and unconscious. Christie saw it immediately and made him sit down, worried about a faint.

"She's alive Antonio. The baby is too. I'm sure".

"My little sister risked her life to save the one she loves the most in the world while endangering her child..."

"This shows how much she wants to Matt. If Matt was dead in the rubble, she would probably never had the courage to raise their child, and couldn't have others with him. Down in the rubble, she was taking the risk of killing the child, but ensured that Matt could survive and have other children with him. This is where the dilemma and I hope they won't blame each other, whatever the outcome".

Honestly, Christie was very worried too. Gabby had inhaled a lot of smoke and suffered a big trauma. And she knew, being a mother, that it could lead to the loss of the baby if the body had received a lot of stress, which was the case. Both because of her burial in the rubble but also the physical condition of Matt. All this exceeded them by far. The door opened again, and this time there was no need to look at, they all knew that it was Jimmy, Danny's borther. This one turned and instinctively followed the stretcher.

"Twenty-two year old firefighter, came out of the rubble. Possible head and neck trauma, hematoma at his back, inhalation of smoke. He was between consciousness and unconsciousness in the ambulance. Pulse at 93, BP at 12 over 8".

Will was with him in the ambulance, directing the stretcher in the halls of the ER, and motioned to Danny to wait outside. All shocked, no one had really realized what was happening around them. A dozen of minutes later, the group was joined by firefighters. They were sweaty, still with their gear, mostly covered with dust. It was then a long period of intense waiting for everyone. They got up, they sat down again, they turned their thumbs, they bit their nails, they despaired. Until Will came back to the group.

"I would give you news of Jimmy Borelli?"

Chief Boden and Danny, Jimmy's borther stood up while the others straightened, watching Will emphatically.

"As I know you are a big family so I won't ask you to follow me and I'll give you the information here".

Will took a deep breath and continued.

"He regained consciousness a few minutes ago and he seems to go well. He received a violent shock in the back, causing a bruise and a sore neck, and he also has a mild concussion but as I said everything is fine. We sutured his brow and bandaged his wrist, treated the numerous cuts and minor injuries. We keep him for the night to see if all is well, and if that's the case, he may leave tomorrow morning".

The entire waiting room sighed in relief. It was one of the four good news that the firefighters and their relatives wanted to hear. Danny turned around, looking at all this new family that Jimmy had and everyone smiled slightly at him. He turned once again.

"I can see him?"

"Of course, he fell asleep and asked news of the other firefighters. We told him that they were going well and that he would see him soon to get him rest, otherwise he would have been able to get up and harass us".

"Typical of my brother", Danny said sarcastically, making laugh the firefighters.

Danny followed Will, who opened the door, but stopped him again before entering.

"I must warn you: he's quite confused and disoriented at the moment. And I think the situation in which he was doesn't help. Try to reassure him up when he wakes up".

"I can do that", he assured.

"A nurse will be here every half hour to take his vitals and wake up every two hours. standard protocol after a concussion".

Danny nodded and Will began to smile slightly. He tapped him on the shoulder as a support and let him in, closing the door behind him. His little brother Jimmy who he had always protected, deep asleep in a warm bed, a gauze in his right eyebrow, where there were stitches and one of his hands was bandaged effect. Danny ran his hand over his mouth, a little scared to see his little brother as vulnerable. It was the first time that Jimmy was injured to the point of going to the hospital, and also to stay in a hospital. He sat down beside the bed and looked at his brother sleep peacefully. For five minutes there had been no sound in the room except the monitor that beeped and the oxygen flowing into the cannula and gving him oxygen he needed after inhaling the smoke. And Jimmy began to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw his brother.

"Danny?"

"Hey...", he said quietly and calmly to his brother.

"The others..."

Then he remembered the conversation he had with Will, a little time before.

"They are okay, you can see them later. Meanwhile, you have to rest. Will you do that for me?"

Jimmy nodded and took the hand of his brother. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

* * *

For all the other firefighters and the families, it was still a long wait. They turned again and again their thumbs, they watched each other noiselessly and tried with the corner of the eye to watch television. It passed the news of the day, especially the rescue they had done. It was a long wait until Will interrupted a second time, and everyone wore again their attention on him.

"I come for Gabriela Dawson this time".

Everyone held their breath, for the same and only reason. Antonio rose, swallowing his saliva, fearing for his little sister.

"How's my sister? And, and the baby?"

"As a doctor said not a long time ago, an OB/GYN came earlier to check if all is well. Your sister is very tired and... And very stubborn! She won't sleep before having news of Casey".

"That's Gabby... She's always like that".

Will smiled from the corner of the mouth.

"She has a pretty deep cut on her left leg, she has many cuts and bruises and she also inhaled a dose of smoke that could be harmful. That is why we sought the advice of the OB/GYN".

"So? How is the baby?"

Will took a deep breath.

"The baby... The baby is fine, he is very strong even! His heart rate is a little slow and we'll monitor him closely, but otherwise everything is fine".

Another sigh of relief and took the waiting room.

"Him?"

"We don't know the gender yet, it's too soon".

Aantonio nodded.

"Baby Dawsey makes us go crazy, even before his birth!" Otis spoke.

After a contagious laugh, Antonio became serious.

"Can I see her?"

"I'm taking you in the room. But promise me to try to make her sleep, she needs it".

"Tell me how's Casey then. Because this is the only way to reassure her".

But Will paused and shook his head slightly from side to side. He had no news.

"I see. I will do my best".

Antonio then entered the room. He was immediately rocked by two distinct melodies he knew: the heartbeat of his sister, and another a little faster. The baby. Emotional, he passed his hand over his mouth while watching his little sister. She was awake and staring at him.

"Tell me you heard from Matt, Tonio, I'm begging you...", she said tearfully.

"He's still in surgery. We don't know more".

He approached Gabby and took her hand to caress it.

"But I'm sure he's fine".

Gabby cried harder.

"Hey, hey... what's up?"

"I... I-I put the life of our baby to save him and... And..."

"Hey, the baby is alive, Matt is alive. You did your work".

She opened her eyes, this time filled with anger.

"Did I?! Matt begged me to get out of the rubble to not endanger our child! Despite his own shape! And I didn't listen to him! He won't never forgive me!"

"But your child is alive, and you too, that's what counts the most for him right?"

Gabby stared at him, trying to understand how her brother could be so forgiving.

"I don't know..."

"We'll see that later. For now, get some rest okay? I am sure that when you'll wake up, there will be news of Matt", he finally said, kissing the forehead of her sister. "You want me to check? Perhaps they have news now".

She nodded, tears in her eyes and tired. She murmured a thank you to her brother as he left the room to ask for news.

* * *

The concern grew among people in the waiting room. By sympathy for firefighters from the firehouse 51 and their relatives, firefighters who helped the firehouse 51 and the excavation team in which Vlad was, had come to show their support. This didn't facilitate the work of the nursing staff but it was also good for them to see this.

"For how long they are in the OR?" Vlad began to ask, breaking the silent tension.

"For Casey, it's been two hours. For my husband and Severide, a little more than an hour", Cindy asked.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Danny came out of the rooms of Gabby and Jimmy. Danny was a bit tired of hearing his little brother asking news and wanted to have news during one of the numerous time of rest of Jimmy.

"Any news?" Danny asked.

"Gabby and baby Dawsey are fine. More fear than harm but the baby will be monitored to be really sure", Antonio stated.

"The other three we don't know. They are still in surgery", Boden continued.

But Will appeared almost at the same time. And this time, he stopped before joining the group, surprised that the firefighters he knew for a few hours were here.

"Woah..."

Boden got up, stood in front of Will and crossed his arms.

"Tell us you have good news..."

Dr. Halstead slightly shook his head out of his thoughts.

"Uh... Your last three men came out of the OR".

Smiling, firefighters shook hands and congratulated each other, as if they had made themselves the surgeries.

"I would like to talk to relatives of Christopher Hermann first?"

Cindy got up, stood beside Boden, her trembling left hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes ready to flow. He knew then that she was his wife.

"The operation went well. The chest pains were due to a hole in his spleen caused by his broken ribs. The surgeon repaired it without removing it and without any complications and he is now in the PACU. He has many cuts and bruises, like the other firefighters, and he also has a little trouble with his breathing because of smoke inhalation but that's superficial. When he wakes up, you can go see him".

Cindy exhaled in relief while closing her eyes. She had been so scared, but hadn't shown it before seeing her husband on TV. Boden took her in his arms and stroked her back gently and kindly.

"Now, Kelly Severide?"

Benny got up and went near Cindy.

"How is my son?"

"He's fine, considering the situation. The perforation of his abdominal cavity caused by the metal rod has led to peritonitis and a laceration of the intestine. It could have turned into sepsis because of the time spent in the rubble but everithing is under control. The surgeon repaired the intestine, cleaned the peritoneum and placed some drains. We also launched antibiotics to reduce the infection and his fever. He has two broken ribs, a broken left arm and a mild concussion but nothing more serious. For the moment he is in a hyperbaric chamber to reduce the CO2 levels in his blood, but also to help his body to fight infection and help the skin healing. There will be in there for about two hours, during which we will keep him sedated. Then we'll bring him to ICUU to monitor him".

"He... He'll stay how long? To hospital?"

"If all goes well, a week to avoid any complication, but also to see if his bowel resumes its normal functions".

"And to go back to work?"

Boden turned his head toward him, completely stunned to hear the father of Kelly hardly interested in his career than his health.

"If everything goes well, I mean, healing and rehabilitation for his broken arm, we can say about a month and a half for light duty, and two months to go back to full duty".

Boden continued to look Benny, shocked. He said nothing, because he didn't want a confrontation in such an important moment for everyone. Benny began to look at him. He understood almost immediately why Boden was watching him like that, but was quite surprised that he said nothing. He stayed silent too..

"I can go see my son?"

"Not until he is in ICU. I will come to take you there".

Will wanted to continue to call the relatives of Matt, but Christie took him by surprise. She got up, approaching chief Boden and looking at the doctor emphatically and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And... And my brother?"

Will didn't need to talk to her, it was the logic of things.

"Well your brother is very lucky ma'm. His injuries could have been much worse. Before his surgery Dr. Rhodes did a double angioplasty, to avoid a rupture of the left common iliac artery, but also to avoid the closure of his abdominal aorta".

Christie nodded, Connor had already given her the information. But not the other firefighters. They knew nothing, and the fact of knowing that finally gave them chills in their back.

"He has broken ribs due to the explosion, the collapsing, but also the CPR administered to him, and a fracture of the femoral neck. It is a fracture with slight displacement, the orthopedist just set a screw and fixed his hip and his upper leg. He also has a fracture of his sacrum, this bone is a part of the basin located just below the lumbar vertebrae. This happens when you fall on the seat in a very violent way. It causes nerve compression, meaning water retention, temporary paralysis and severe pain. We consolidated it, locked the bone and we will monitor these fractures closely because complications can occur. He also has a moderate concussion and he inhaled a lot of smoke. We will keep him hooked to a ventilator due to the inflammation of his airways, and if all goes well, by tomorrow we will him place under oxygen with a high concentration nasal cannula. This will dilate his airway, hydrate the mucus and remove the dust that is still in his lungs. Otherwise he also has cuts and bruises on his body but nothing serious. He is lucky".

"And... Uh... His blood flow? In his right leg?"

"His neck femoral fracture had cut off blood circulation in his leg but after reducing the fracture, it recovered from its own. I don't think that this temporary interruption of flow will have an impact".

Christie placed her hand on her chest, closed her eyes and sighed, shaking. Cindy patted on her back by way of compassion and smiled when Christie opened her eyes to look at her.

"Doctor?" began a voice behind him.

All looked behind the doctor while Will turned to see who it was. Gabby was standing, supporting her weight with the IV pole. She had withdrawn the fetal monitor and hardly seemed to be on her feet.

"You shouldn't be here", Will said, walking over to her and ordered a nurse to bring a wheelchair.

"And I won't come back in the room until I have the answer to my question".

She challenged Will despite her condition, despite her fatigue. She was Gabby.

"And what is the question?"

"He complained of chest pains and his ears was bleeding..."

"Ah..."

Will looked at the chart he had in his hands for more information.

"The chest pain was due to smoke inhalation and dust still hot. For the bleeding ears, we checked and he has cuts inside, probably due to the explosion when debris flew everywhere. Some have come to his ears causing the cuts. If you think of a severe brain injury, he doesn't have one. We checked twice because of his previous head injury. No skull fracture or brain injury, just the brain a bit shaken".

"Okay, okay..."

Gabby was relieved, fear that the bleeding could come from a new brain injury.

"He will remain in ICU for several days to ensure there are no complications, but I have to warn you that his recovery will be long and painful. The sacrum is not easy to break, but when it is, it lasts a long time, pain is very present and rehabilitation takes time. He will remain at least six to eight weeks in bed or lying, and rehabilitation will take several months, which is more in his case. If he wants to work again as a firefighter and regain all his capacities, it will take at least four to five months. During his convalescence he will be under painkillers and muscle relaxants".

"I can go see him?" Christie asked.

"Visitors are not allowed in the PACU. I'm sorry", Will said.

"And patients?" Gabby asked.

She wanted so much to see Matt, both to see with her own eyes that he was fine and see the father of her child, their child. Will smiled, though seeing that she was playing on words to see Matt. He sighed.

"I shouldn't take you there, but being pregnant and... Not wanting to stress and risk losing your child, especially after the trauma you suffered, you have to see the father of this child. To ensure that everything is fine..."

Gabby took several long seconds before understanding what was doing Will and what that implied. He gave her the necessary arguments to go into the recovery room and see the man she loved.

"You quite understand", she finally confirmed.

The other said nothing, neither Antonio nor Boden stopped her. Because they knew they wouldn't succeed in reasoning her. She had seen what happened in the rubble, she had brought Matt back to life, she had nursed him as she could, had kept him alive until help came and had assured before his rescue, and kept alive the rest of the team after the second collapse. And this by putting her own life and the one of her child in between. She had been through hell, and no one was going to stop her. By respect. Because nobody could do what Gabby had done.

"Then I will take you there".

He took the wrists of the wheelchair and turned to the room where she was resting before going out.

"But before anything else, we reconnect this fetal monitor. It's very important, you know this better than anyone here".

They went into the room to put this fetal monitor in place to see the evolution of the situation with the baby. And came out a few minutes later to go up in the recovery room.

"I must warn you Gabby. He's not alone in the room, and the view might shock you at first".

She said nothing, leaving him finish his sentence and reflective.

"I saw him today in a moment I never thought I would live. Then I can handle it", she confirmed.

Will shook his head up and down, understanding Gabby. He saw what happened, but from the outside.

"Okay".

He opened the door, then inserting the wheelchair inside. In the room, all kind of sounds intermingled: heart monitors, breathing machines, other sounds that sometimes she didn't recognize. Dr. Halstead stopped her near a bed, Matt's one. As he warned her, there was a tube down his throat to help his breathing, an abdominal drain in place, his basin and his right leg was in a special cast. As he had expected, her heart turned, giving her nausea.

"Madre mia...", she whispered.

She took his hand gently, careful with the numerous wires and the IV.

"He's lucky, isn't he?"

"A lot. If the aneurysm had not been seen in time, the artery may be ruptured and he would have died because of the bleeding. He is very lucky. He should play the lottery when he comes out. There is a nice pool at the moment".

This made Gabby smile.

"He is not a player. He thinks, it may make him an addict and doesn't want to be one".

"Understandable".

No one spoke for several minutes, before Gabby took a quick glance around the room. Alongside Matt, Hermann was lying still and asleep. He would wake up gently.

"And Tony?"

"He left the recovery room a few minutes ago. A nurse went to get his wife to take her to him".

She nodded, while Hermann opened his eyes slowly. Will came to him with a smile.

"Welcome back".

Hermann stared at him and turned his gaze to the left, then the right, and turned his head when he saw Gabby on the other side of the bed right next to his. He then saw that it was Matt.

"H-he's okay?" He whispered and frowning while hearing his voice.

"He will be fine with time. You took him out just in time".

"And... And you? Dawson?"

"I'm better now that I'm next to Matt. And the baby's fine too".

"Thank God..."

Will laughed softly.

"And you don't even ask for you, if you're okay?"

"Apparently... I'm fine. Otherwise I wouldn't be here... Right?"

Hermann wasn't completely wrong. Gabby then began to jump, feeling a slight twinge in her hand.

"Matt is waking up".

Will turned and walked towards the bed. Without opening his eyes, Matt passed very slowly his hand over his mouth, or at least tried. When he felt he was connected to a respirator, he lowered his hand and laid it on the bed, and finally opened his eyes. He saw blurry, but it wasn't important for him. He wasn't in pain anymore, the noise of the respirators were coming in his ears like a bird song for him, neon lights gave him a headache and he was hot. For him, he was returned on this beach, but everything had changed.

"Matt? Casey? You are there?"

His eyes blocked on Will, and he nodded slightly.

"You're in the hospital, everything is fine now".

The hospital... Matt couldn't remember anything after his respiratory distress. It was a black hole. Will took his pen, grabbed the blankets covering his legs and passed the pen on the soles of his feet.

"You feel that?"

Matt closed his eyes for a moment, relieved. He could feel anything below his pelvis, and it was good. He nodded his head up and down, then passed his hand again on the tubes of the respirator.

"Ah. Your airways are swollen, that's why you couldn't breathe properly in the rubble. When the inflammation will go down, we will remove it".

Something had to tilt in his head. The rubble, the injuries, the air filled with smoke and dust. Gabby. He panicked, taking full situational awareness.

"Hey hey, calm down, everything is fine, everyone is fine. I promise".

Still very weak, Matt stopped struggling. And finally, he felt a hand in his hand. He turned his head and saw Gabby. Finally. She had tears in her eyes. Fighting his blurred vision, he noticed that she had a monitor on her stomach, she was in a wheelchair, dressed with a gown. It worried him. He let go of her hand, pointing the gown she was wearing. She looked at what he was pointing and took time to understand that he wanted to know why she was wearing a gown.

"Uh... After your rescue... The concrete slab collapsed".

Looking straight into his eyes, she saw the misunderstanding and the panic.

"Don't worry everything is fine. I'm fine, the baby is fine. I was so scared to lose you...", she finally admitted by taking his hand.

But Matt pushed it away and turned his head away, looking Hermann, then in a vacuum. Gabby realized something: Matt had asked him, begged him to get out of the rubble, but she didn't. And he wasn't going to forgive her in an instant.

"Matt...", she persisted, taking his hand again.

But once again, Matt rejected it. For Gabby, it was a big blow, but she said nothing.

"Doctor? I'm tired, I would return to my room and get some rest".

Will said nothing, even if he didn't understand why Matt rejected Gabby.

"Okay".

Hermann stared at Casey who had tears streaming down his cheeks, also observing from the corner of his eye Will taking Gabby out of the recovery room. By closing the door, Gabby finally allowed herself to cry as ever. The man she loved, the father of her child, had rejected her. Twice. He wouldn't forgive her. Not like this.


	18. Forgiving

Hey there everyone! Yeah, this story is almost done! This chapter is the penultimate chapter before the end of the story, but I hope you liked it. As I said, it's a 'happy ending' AND I will have a big surprise for you at the end of the next chapter (hope you will like the surprise).

Tell me what you think about this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Forgiving**

Today was a special day for all the firemen. It was the Academy Dinner, and this year was going to be special. Well, according to what all understood and heard here and there. What they knew was that they had to wear their uniform, that each year had never been asked. It should be a very special day. It has been two months since this 'accident' in Humboldt Park: it was a bomb, but it had never been to the firefighters, but to the ex-husband of the owner of this house. He left her just like that without explanation and she wanted revenge by trapping a room in the house. But the firefighters had been involved in this case and six of them had been injured. Jimmy, Tony, Kelly, Gabby and Hermann had recovered will, even if it was harder for Gabby: Matt didn't want to talk to her since the near loss of their baby. He blamed himself, but he blamed the woman he loved more than himself because she didn't listen to him. And she felt guilty to have done nothing to protect her baby, but her love for Matt and the fear felt had been much higher than the possible loss of this baby. Dispite this, she continued to take care of him with the help of Christie and the other firefighters because he had to stay in bed. After barely two days, he became crazy and no one had been able to approach him about being injured. Matt was a munual, he had to do something rather than lay in bed waiting to heal. Kelly was the only one who could approach him without too many problems. As he knew nothing about medicine, the doctors, the nursing staff of Chicago Med, the paramedics and Gabby had trained him so he could take care of Matt and help him as he could. At first, it was very hard but he learned quickly and after one to two weeks, it became mechanical. As expected, when he heard about the annual Academy Dinner, Matt insisted to come, finding an umpteenth excuse to get out of bed that became for him what he called ironically his 'tomb'. After a few days of intense debate, Kelly finally gave up and promised to Matt to take him to the Dinner, in one condition: he had to stay in a wheel chair and in any pain, they would come back home. Matt had reluctantly promised, sighing, to remain in the wheelchair and tell to Kelly when he would start to feel any pain. But he wanted to much to go to this Dinner.

Kelly began his day early, preparing his uniform and Matt's one before anything else. Gabby couldn't understand Matt and Kelly.

"You're sure it will be okay? With Matt I mean".

Kelly turned mechanically to Gabby and smiled slightly, shrugging one of his eyebrows.

"Why it won't?"

"You know very well what I mean Kelly".

Yes, he knew perfectly. But what he also knew was that Matt was going crazy in bed, he had to get out a bit, and it would be good for everyone.

"Matt is a big boy Gabby. He knows that if he goes to the Dinner, he will have to be careful. And if he wants to go back to work, then he'll have to heal and it takes time. He knows that, he's aware".

"I'm not saying this to punish him Kelly!", she whispered a little loud. " It's just that... Is he really ready to sit for a long time like this? I mean... The only time he sits down, it's when he takes a shower, and if I remember well, I hear hil screaming in pain almost every time".

"The last time he took a decent shower, it was two weeks ago. We wash him by hand, I wash him by hand. If he feels he can't do it, he will tell us".

"Do what you want then", Gabby said dryly, as she left.

Kelly sighed, desperate. Since that call, Gabby wasn't the same anymore. It was hard to endure the accident with the baby, Kelly saw it. And it was understandable, he didn't blame her. What he blamed, it was the lack of confidence she gave to Matt. He turned and took the road to Matt's room. He opened the door and saw Matt, gesticulating in bed. Kelly laughed.

"What?" Matt said when Kelly burst into laugh.

"What!" he repeated.

After a few long seconds, Kelly calmed down, wiping the tears from his face and rubbing his belly.

"You looked like a turtle on its back!"

Matt raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Thanks to cheer a suffering..."

"Suffering?"

Kelly and Matt shared another laugh. He then sat next to his best friend.

"It's the big day".

"Today? Already?"

Kelly nodded smiling. Matt, who had straightened a little, let his head hit the pillows.

"You don't feel ready?"

"It's not that, it's just..."

Matt looked away, as if he was ashamed.

"They will look at me as a cripple. And you know me, when you look at me with pity..."

"You're ready to hit someone, I get it", Kelly finished.

"And... I'm scared to be in pain".

It was the first time in two months that Matt was talking about it by himself, or didn't try to avoid the subject. Kelly opened his mouth but didn't talk for a while.

"It's been two months Matt. The doctor explained that the bed rest had to last six to eight weeks. You can sit now, and begin your rehab soon".

Matt closed his eyes for a moment.

"You're right. Come on, help me please".

As every time Matt was going to take a shower, Kelly took him as he could in his arms to take him in the shower and keep him standing while he was washing himself. But this time, Kelly had a much better idea.

"I will help you to sit, hold you up, but..."

He got slightly out of the room to bring something that Matt laughed to death.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Matt threw to Kelly when he returned with a wheeled walker in the room.

"Not at all! Will thought it would be a good idea to make you work here. You can have rehab here when you're not in PT!"

"It's true that lie or you still want to attack the most vulnerable?"

Kelly let out another laugh.

"Well... Both. I can't deny that, I think I will laugh a lot to see you carry around an old granny! Be careful with the brake, I greased them", he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Kelly".

In fact, a few seconds later, he began to laugh too. After several minutes, Matt became serious again.

"Thanks. To still be... you".

"What?"

Kelly didn't understand, and Matt seemed embarassed.

"I mean... You're still the same after all that happened and... And the others look at me as of I wasn't the same anymore when I haven't changed".

"Hey hey..."

Kelly sat again on the bed near Matt and took his left forearm.

"They're in pain for you, and they miss you as a firefighter".

"You're not in pain for me?"

"Yes, yes I am. It's just... I know you, I know what you went through, I was there, under the rubble with you. I brought you back in the land of the living, I kept you alive twice at least. And I'm your friend, your brother".

Kelly smiled slightly and taped his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me".

"Always".

The two brothers looked at each other for a long time, without speaking. No need.

"Okay, can we go now? Take this shower?"

"Yeah".

As usual, Matt lifted his arms so that Kelly could take him in his arms, but instead of that, Kelly shook his head from side to side.

"No, no. I'm done with this buddy! I will make you sit down, get up, you'll grab this!" he said, grabbing the walker. "And no discussion!" he continued, seeing that Matt wanted to protest.

Matt sighing, smiling.

"I can't believe it..."

Kelly helped Matt to tip his legs out of bed to allow Matt to straighten. He escaped a cry, not of pain, but because he was getting sore in that bed. He then sighed in relief when his feet reached the floor of the room.

"You okay?" Kelly asked,slightly worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. It's..."

"It feels good?"

Closing his eyes, Matt nodded, making his best friend smile in relief.

"Now, you'll catch the wrists and I'll help you to get up. Okay?"

Matt inhaled and exhaled deeply. He was scared. So scared to hurt himself.

"Hey Matty, I'm here okay? No reason to be scared".

"When it's you, I'm scared", Matt said, laughing.

The two brothers laughed again.

"If Gabby could hear us!"

This last sentence uttured a cold silence in the room. Matt looked down, Kelly realizing that Gabby was a sensitive subject.

"You must forgive her Matt. She did it to save you, and you... You're rejecting her".

"She almost killed our baby Kelly. How I can handle this?"

"You think she's not blaming herself already for... Almost killed your baby, as you say? She blames herself enough like that. See things differently: if she hadn't gone down, you'd be dead and she wouldn't feel able to raise your child. She came down to save you, taking the risk of losing the baby, but knowing that if she saved you, you might have more children together".

Despite the closed door, Gabby could hear their conversation. It was still hard for her to see Matt because indeed, she felt guilty for the almost loss of their baby. But what was hurting her the most was this look of hatred he had when he looked at her. And this hurt her to know that Kelly was caught in the middle, but was trying to solve the problem between Matt and her.

"You're right", she heard.

Her heart sank by hearing Matt's voice. And instinctively, she stroked her stomach. After five months of pregnancy, there was already a big bump.

"Let me some extra time and... And I'll talk to her".

She bit her lower lip, lowered her head and wept. Not of sadness, but of joy. She joigned the living room to prepare her uniform and take a shower in the second bathroom.

"Come on bud'. Get up!"

Kelly gripped his pants to help him with his balance while Matt made a huge effort to get up. It hurt him but he said nothing. Once standing, Matt stepped on the brakes to not go forward. Still held by Kelly, he inhaled deeply.

"You still okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, just... Nauseous".

"Will said it was expected. First time actually standing in two months, it's alright".

unwittingly, Matt let out a small cry of pain.

"I think... I'm gonna be sick".

Looking around, Kelly ran into the bathroom to grab something and placed it at Matt's mouth. The latter puked a major part of his breakfast in the bowl while closing his eyes. His stomach ached, sending successive waves of nausea. Kelly rubbed his back, making some soft circles with the palm of his right hand.

"It was also expected?" Matt asked.

"I think so. You want... I can call someone or... Or Gabby?"

Matt thought. Deep down, he wanted more than anything to see the woman he loved the most, but did she want to see him? Finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I'll get Gabby. Promise me to not bite".

"I promise".

Kelly helped him to sit down the time to get Gabby and bring her in the room. Entering the main room, he saw that she was preparing her uniform. Gabbylooked up and faced Kelly's look.

"You're not with Matt?"

"I...", he began, unable to speak. "I gonna need your help. I don't have enough experience for that".

"You think I have?"

"You're a former PIC, I just had the basic training Gabby. So yeah, you have the experience. Please".

Kelly almost begged Gabby to come and help him with Matt. She didn't know what to do: should she say 'no', afraid to face again and again Matt's hatred look, or should she overpass this to help him?

"Okay, I follow you".

She dropped what she was doing and followed Kelly in the room. Upon entering, she smelt a foul odour. Wincing, she turned to Kelly.

"When he stood up, he became dizzy and nauseous, and... And puked".

She finally understood why Kelly needed help. Matt had his eyes closed, avoiding her gaze. She sighed and stepped forward.

"After two months in bed, it's logical to have nausea and vomitting. It'll pass in a few days. The body needs time to get back to stand".

She avoided to talk about Matt directly, and to Matt directly.

"Can you go to the other side Kelly?"

He nodded and came on the left of Matt while Gabby was on his right. They helped Matt to get up and go to the bathroom at his own pace, one helping him to walk, the other holding the bowl in case Matt wanted to vomit again. After five minutes, they had arrived and Matt sat on the toilet, sighing in relief. It hurt him so bad, but he wouldn't admit it, scared that Kelly would refuse to let him go to the Dinner.

"It hurts, uh?" Gabby asked.

For the first time in months, Gabby spoke to Matt. And she was also touched his shoulder. Matt was enough alerted to open his eyes and face her, plunging his eyes into his beloved. He then turned his head and nodded. He admitted it.

"It's normal. Your femoral neck was fractured, your sacrum too. It takes time to recover fro mthat. But you'll get there. We'll get there", she finally said, insisting on the 'we'.

Kelly was embarassed to be between the two lovers. But he said nothing.

"Okay. We'll get there", Matt said finally, making Kelly smile.

His efforts began to pay: Gabby and Matt were talking to each other. A huge step.

"Alright. We'll remove your clothes, take a shower, and make you beautiful for the Dinner".

"We?"

Matt was surprised, Kelly to. And this surprised Gabby even more. The sentence got out of her mouth just like that, without wanting to actually say that. She was beginning to realize that Matt needed to go to the Academy Dinner. And she began to understand his point of view: if their role had been reversed, she wouldn't probably taken the brunt of the almost loss of their baby, it would have been unbearable. And Matt had warned her that it was dangerous and he wanted the baby and her safe. But she didn't listen to him and had let her heart talk before her reason. Now she understood. It had taken some time, but she understood.

"Us. I also have to take a shower and make me beautiful. We'll do this together".

Matt plunged his eyes into his half. Her look had changed. There was like a taste of forgiveness. He thought then to what Kelly had told him: she blamed herself for their child, but mostly because she couldn't have supported to lose the man she loved the most in this world. And Matt was this man. She preferred to save him to have other children with him than losing him and raise their child without his help because he was dead. He also understood her point of view. He wouldn't have made another choice in her place.

"Together".

Gabby smiled slightly, took off his shirt. Kelly understood that Gabby had the situation in hand and left the bathroom to go to the living room. He took her clothes and placed them on the bed, then grabbed his clothes and placed them on the couch. This made Kelly smile, but he worried too.

In the bathroom, Gabby helped Matt to undress completely. The hard part wasn't his pants, but his underwear.

"Wait, I'll do it", she finally said when she saw that he couldn't do it.

Slowly, he nodded, and put his hands on her shoulders when she sank so he couldn't lose his balance. As slowly, she reached his underwear and brought it down gently to not hurt him. He bit his lower lip: he felt embarassed by this situation despite the fact that Gabby had seen him naked more than once. After all, they were together. She stopped her gaze on his scars: one was crossing a part of his leg and his hip, one was crossing his abdomen and the last one was almost imperceptible on his left thigh. One was made to repair the femoral neck, one to reach his sacrum and consolidate it and the last one because of the angioplasty. With her fingers, she traced his scars gently, touching his skin. He tensed for a moment, fear of pain, scared... Just afraid to hurt her. Seeing that she was gentle, he relaxed, let her touch him, let her massage him. She helped him sit down on the toilet while she was undressing. He didn't want to look because he was pretty sure that his body would react. After thrity seconds, he felt a hand under his chin. He forced his eyes open, meeting her eyes. She had a smile on her lips.

"You're ready?", she asked.

He shook his head up and down, trusting her. Gabby had always been there for him, in his most hardest and darkest time: the death of Andy, the death of Hallie, his head injury... Still there despite his own angry outbursts, despite everything that could have separate them, and she was still there, not giving up on him, clinging to him. He helped him get up, walk to the shower, sit on a little bench Kelly had placed so that he could enjoy a real shower. The one he hadn't had for two months. Gabby turned on the water, trying to find the best temperature for Matt. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He wanted to enjoy, enjoy this moment when he could finally stand up without too many problems. Gabby knew what he wanted to do, and it scared her.

"Matt, for two months you didn't light up, you lost your muscle mass in your legs. You can't stand alone".

This broker her heart, because she knew what he went through the past two months. She went through this too. He looked down, disappointed, ashamed to not even be able to stand aone.

"Oh fuck! Give me your arms".

Surprised, he looked up, plunging his eyes into the one he'd rejected. She raised her eyebrows and held out her arms. He understood: she wanted to help him up. Slowly, hewrapped his arms around hers and used all his strength to get up while Gabby balanced them. He lost his balance, but Gabby caught him in time. She turned him so his back was on the wall. She then put the bench near him.

"In case you're tired", she assured.

He was looking at her intensively. He didn't really see her for a long time. They understood the motivations of each other now. It took all this time to understand.

"Matt... Forgive me. What I did..."

"No", he interrupted. "I blamed you for saving me. Because you hadn't thought of our child".

"I thought about our child. But... But then I thought about you and... And what would be a life without you. And I wouldn't have supported a life like this, without you by my side. I'm sorry".

She lowered her head, but Matt put his right hand under his chin to straighten. She plunged her wet eyes into the one she loved. And he smiled.

"You saved my life. You're alive, our baby is alive. That's the matter right now".

He pulled her and took her in his arms, closing his eyes to enjoy this hug. He felt her stomach on his belly. He didn't want to spoil this moment, the moment when they were all three together. And Gabby either. She wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest and closing her eyes too.

"I love you Gabby", he finally said.

Her heart beated faster. She had waited so many weeks to hear these words escape Matt's lips, the man she loved more than anyone else.

"I love you too Matt", she said in a trembling voice, tears in her eyes.

After several minutes glued to each other, he broke their hug, to see this little belly he felt on his own. There was a large bump, and this made him smile. He gently put his hand on this bump, stroking it. He felt something move, and scared, he withdrew his hand.

"It's nothing Matt. Five months of pregnancy, the baby is kicking".

He raised his eyes to see her face light up. She smiled, and so he did. He placed his hand again on her belly as he was now in tears. He wondered why he hadn't seen the most important thing earlier. Why he hadn't seen that the woman he loved and his child were alive, healthy, and why he blamed her for saving his life. So many questions and guilt had gnawed him. He began to cry.

"Hey, hey Matt. You hurt? What is it?"

He shook his head vigorously, pulling his hand on her belly.

"I was so an ass the last two months... I didn't see the point... The fact that you were alive and... And that our child too..."

Closing his eyes, he decided to open up to her. Finally.

"In the rubble... When I saw you, I thought that... That you were going to die and... And I never could have supported it and... And I never could have supported the fact that you could lose our baby... That's why... I asked you to get you..."

Gabby let him talk to her. She knew it was hard for him to share his feelings, she didn't want to interrupt him while he confided.

"When I arrived at your side... Kelly was on you, performing CPR despite his broken arm. At this moment, my heart stopped and I panicked. I injected three doses of epi before your heart restarted... I... I thought about what would be the life without you... Raising our child, living without you. I would never have supported this either. I know what I did was stupid, but I had to do it Matt. I had to".

He took several seconds to look at her cry, before deciding to move his fingers on her cheeks to wipe the tears that caused him so much pain.

"I don't blame you. Not anymore. I get it, I know why you did it".

"And I know why you wanted me to get out...", she anwsered, putting her hand on his.

With his other hand, he raised her head. He gently put his lips on hers, his eyes closed. He broke this sweet kiss, waiting for a reaction from Gabby. She opened her eyes, plunging her eyes into his. She approached him, put her hand on his neck and brought his face close to hers. And she kissed him, with more passion, more punch, more... love. They clung, playing with all their senses. Being pregnant, pleasure was at least a hundred-fold in Gabby. Matt could feel her bump move, much more than previously. This little buddy they concieved seemed to like this passionate and intimate moment. They continued to kiss, not wanting so stop this moment. But finally out of breath, he broke their tender kiss again and smiled.

"What?"

Matt smiled even more.

"Do you know what happened? While I was hallucinating?"

Gabby thought back about Matt had told her in the rubble.

"The songs of the birds, the sun, the sea... And Hallie".

He nodded.

"We talked. She... Hallie made me realize that... That I shouldn't live in the past. But living with the past and think about the future".

Gabby knew perfectly that despite his love for her, Matt still loved Hallie. And she couldn't blame him.

"She told me that I saw her because I wanted to tell her that... That I was happy with you and... Happy to be a father".

Gabby was the happiest. Although it was nly a hallucination, she took it as a sign. A sign that Hallie gave them her blessing and wanted Matt to be happy with her. She sighed in relief and shed a few tears.

"I will... Enjoy you. Our baby. Our future".

With these words, he put his lips on hers; Gabby and him had forgiven each other, and found each other again. And this little buddy to be born in nearly four months would unite them forever. For ever.


	19. More united as never

Hello there! As promised, I publish the last chapter of this story. I promised a surprise to you last time, but actually, I have more than one surprise: there are several surprises into this chapter. I've done lots of researches to write this second part of the epilogue and to create my big surprise. The last surprise is after the end of this chapter (an A/N to be exact), and I think you will like it.

I hope you liked this story that I wrote in function to your reviews (and those from the french version) and your wishes (sent in PM or after some tchat I had with some of you).

Thank you so much to have read me! It makes me feel great!

Enjoy this last chater!

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : More united than ever**

All the firefighters were reunited in the hall. As expected, they had their uniform. The firefighters of the firehouse 51 were the only ones missing. Every year, they came together, as a whole family. Outside the building, they were all around Matt. He was anxious, and he didn't hide it.

"Anxious?"

"I would rather say... I won't like their look".

"And do we have this look?"

He turned his head toward his second family.

"No".

"Then don't worry about the others. Just enjoy the party".

Kelly placed his right shoulder as a support. Matt put his hand on his, thanking his best friend for this support.

"Okay... Let's go?"

They waited until Matt nodded to start moving to this entry. Once done, they entered. Despite the music and the hubbub of the firefighters who were arguing, the more they walked in the crowded room, the more their eyes rested on him, on Matt. As expected, they all had the same pity look that Matt hated so much. Gabby, who was pushing the hweelchair, felt bad for him. It was a very difficult time for him. They stopped at a table, took some chairs to sit with Matt, as a family.

"I know you're still on medications, but you want something to drink Matt? Or something to eat?"

"No, I'll be okay".

His asnwer was wuite cold, but the firefighters were understandable. All these people looking at them, and especially on Matt, wasn't helping.

"Good evening lieutenant!"

Surprised, he startled, looking at this firefighters who had greeted him. He didn't know him.

"Vlad!" Boden screamed.

"Good evening chief".

Matt was looking at him attentively, still not recognizing this man.

"Matt, meet Vlad. He is the man who helped us find you in the rubble. With the beacons system and their codes, we would never find you in time to get you out of here alive".

Matt opened his mouth, but he was unable to speak. This man in front of him, he didn't know him, but he saved his life in some ways. But the most important thing was that Vlad wasn't looking at him like the others. He was looking at him with... Admiration.

"It's nice to finally meet you".

He held out his hand, and Matt shook it, still unable to speak.

"Excuse his behaviour Vlad, I mean... The others are looking at him with pity, and he hates this", Kelly explained.

"Ah, I get it. They're jealous because you have a very close family", he said poiting to each firefighters composing this tight family.

Matt smiled, finally. This firefhighter he didn't know cheered him, was looking at him with eyes full of positive vibes.

"I'm happy to have them with me", he finally said.

"Oh my God... He's talking!" Vlad joked, making the entire firehouse laugh.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

The whole room stopped talking, and all rested their eyes on the stage.

"Hermann, why the mayor is here tonight?" Otis whispered to him.

"I don't know", he said back, muttering.

The mayor of Chicago was indeed in face of the audience, ready to begin a speech.

"Good evening and welcome to this annual firefighters Acadeny Dinner", he began. "This Dinner is today marked by an significant tribute, that all of you have to remember".

The firefighters looked at each other without a word. A significant tribute?

"About two months ago, the firehouse 51 almost lost some of its firefighters who are its strength in the explosion and the collapse of a house on Humboldt Park. Four experimented firefighters were trapped in the rubble, unable to get out. The courage and the will of this family, helped to get them out one by one without death, with the help of the firehouses 41, 57 and 95, the bomb squad and two excavation teams".

The firefighters of the firehouse looked at each other, wordlessly.

"With the agreement of the state of Illinois, the firefighter headquarters and the city council of Chicago, we would like to pay tribute to some people".

All the firefighters were openmouthed.

"I invite candidate Jimmy Borelli to come here".

Surprised, he looked the mayor, eyes wide open. The mayor nodded slightly. Jimmy got up and went to the scene, frightened.

"You volunteered to go down the rubble of this house despite the fact that it was one of your first call. You had shown courage, selflessness and valor toward your buried borthers. You let talk your intelligence and your ingenuity to communicate with the outside world to organize the rescue of your injured borthers, and you have successfully completed you mission, facing the danger and death. You put your own life in between to save the four members of your second family".

The firemen of the firehouse 51 were looking at him proudly.

"You trained him well Matt", Kelly slid into his ear.

"Looks like you when you were young", Hermann teased.

"I feel old now...", Matt let out, making laugh a major part of the firehouse.

"Therefore", the mayor continued, asking one of the district chief to approach. "For your act of heroism and bravery that clearly demonstrated courage and dedication in the face of danger while in performance of duty, the state of Illinois is proud a decorate you with the firefighter Medal of Valor".

Still speechless, the hall began to applaud discreetly before being of fire thanks to the firehouse 51.

"Well done Jimmy!" Hermann and Otis said at the same time, whistling.

The mayor took the medal held out by the district chief and hung it on Jimmy's uniform. It was a round medal, representing the state with a V engraved inside. And the ribbon had five colorful bands: two white stripes outside, a blue strip in the middle and two red stripes between them. Then the district chief saluted him, and Jimmy did the same before returning at his place and acclaimed by his second family.

"I now invite firefighter Gabriela Dawson to come here".

She swallowed nervously then looked at Matt. He was smiling, stroking her hand gently.

"Go ahead", he whispered.

She nodded, stood up and came on scene. The firefighters began to speak and this made her feel bad.

"You volunteered too to go down the rubble despite your pregnancy and your claustrophobia. You have shown courage, bravery, sacrifice to your brothers. I also know that one of your buried brothers was your fiance and is the father of your unborn child".

This time, the audience couldn't hold their mouth close. Everyone spoke, not understanding the situation.

"With your PIC experience, you kep the group alive for four hours before being rescued, completing your mission and facing the danger and death, both for you and your baby. This is why", he said, repeating this same gesture to the district chief, "for your act of heroism and bravery that clearly demonstrated courage and dedication in the face of danger for you and your baby while in the performance of duty, the state of Illinois is proud to decorate you with the firefighter Medal of Valor".

The firefighters began to shout and applaud loudly, covering the hubbub of the other firefighters.

"That's our girl!" Hermann screamed.

Matt clapped his hands, whistling and smiling, proud of Gabby. She was decorated just like Jimmy, saluted the district chief and went down the scene, sat down and kissed Matt.

"I'm proud of you", Matt said between two kisses.

"I've been well trained".

She took his hand again, stroking it and putting it on her bump.

"I'll ask batalion chief Wallace Boden to come here".

Despite his habit to come in the scene, he didn't know what awaited him today. He stood up and began to climb.

"Come on chief", Kelly said.

He came where Gabby and Jimmy stood.

"Your thirty-three years of work as a firefighter allowed you to manage this crisis with exemplary composure. You led your men and the firefighters of other firehouses and other teams as if they were your own men, and this allowed the rescue of your men in a sub-optimal time. After the second collapse, you went down the rubble to go find your men, putting your life in between. Therefore, for your act of heroism and bravery that clearly demonstrated courage and dedication in the face of danger while in the performance of duty, the state of Illinois is proud to decorate you with the firefighter Medal of Valor".

Once again, the same cacophony of applause and whistling from the firehouse 51 came to the mayor's ears.

"And", the mayor continued, "you demonstrated that being a chief isn't just leading a firehouse, but also being heard by everyone and unify the firemen around the same mission. You showed your hability to lead, respected by the firefighters communauty".

This time the audience was almost silent. Boden was indeed respected by everyone. He ran the firehouse 51 in an exemplary way, fighting to keep his firehouse open when it had to be closed, bringing together his whole ward behind him.

"Because of this, and if you agree, I want like to promote you to district chief".

Surprised, stunned. There were no words to describe this moment. For Boden, but also for the firehouse. But after several seconds of calm, the whole room applauded.

"I'll be honored, but who will run my firehouse?" Boden asked the mayor.

"Don't worry, I take care of it", he said in return.

The district chief approached, opening the box. The mayor took his bugles off his shoulders to set up new ones. Coming down, he was acclaimed by the firehouse more than ever.

"Chief, who will run the firehouse now?" Hermann asked.

"I don't know. The mayor said he takes care of it".

After several minutes of applause, the mayor asked the silence to continue.

"I'll ask someone to help lieutenant Matthew Casey to come here".

Looking at Gabby with amdiration, he went out of his thoughts, surprised to be called. He started to get up before feeling some hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!"

"I'll go up on scene. Without the wheelchair".

"No, no, no. Out of question".

"Kelly. Please...", he said with closed eyes.

Kelly sighed, removing his hands on his shoulders.

"Alright stubborn guy. Don't complain later that you're in pain. I'll bring you there".

Kelly helped him to gzt up, and despite the pain, Matt began to come up the stage. The mayor came to help and asked for a chair so Matt could have a seat, but he refused. He wanted to stand up. Kelly was here to help him stand in front of everybody, this everybody who kept talking, surprised.

"By discovering this bomb in this house, you ordered immediately the evacuation of the site, taking full responsibility of the emminente explosion of the bomb. You put your life in between, showed your cold-blood, your courage and your bravery when you understood that the engine would explode, running toward your men to protect them, taking the mojority of the damage at the same time. And I also know that it's not the first time you do it. You put your life in extreme danger several times to save your men or the citizen of Chicago, whever in some simple calls or in some hard ones. You have shown selflessness when you realized that your fiancee who was carring your child went down the rubble to save you, asking her to get out despite your critical shape, just to preserve her life and your baby's life".

Matt was ready to collapse, because of pain but also of fatigue. But Kelly was holding him firmly, stroking his back to cheer him to stand.

"For your act of outstanding bravery and heroism, by which you demonstrated in great degree the caracteristics of selflessness and personal courage above and beyong the call of duty, under adverse conditions and with the possibility of extreme personal risk, the state of Illinois is proud to decorate you with the firefighter Medal of Honor".

This time, the firefighters of 51 jumped of joy, whistling and crying.

"Well done Casey!"

"You deserve it!"

Kelly wanted to applaud, but now supporting the weight of Casey on him, he couldn't.

"Congrats bro", he said anyway.

Matt didn't react, focused on the pain that was lacerating his lower back and his hip. Kelly could see the pain on his face, as the mayor when he approached to hung the medal and the ribbon on his uniform.

"Also, while on duty, you performed a deep involving self-sacrifice above and beyond the call of duty, you exercized exceptional judgment in the performance of more than ordinary service during your previous seventeen years of work. This is why the state of Illinois is proud to decorate you for your distinguished service".

Once again, the room applauded, whistled. The firefighters were proud that one of their own was decorated this much. The mayor took the yellow-blue ribbon to hung it next to the Honor ribbon.

"And finally, you have desmontrated a leading spirit on this call and all the others before this one. You're listened and respected in this department, and specificly by your men and the firemen who are in your firehouse, including the firefighters with officially an higher rank than , and if you agree, the headquarters would be proud to promote you and be the new batalion chief of the firehouse 51".

Matt opened his mouth, just as unable to speak as Boden a few minutes before him.

"I think it's emotional", Kelly confirmed. "But I think it's a yes".

Matt was unable to speak, but he finally nodded after a few minutes. The district chief withfrew his bugle and hang new ones, two crossed bugles. Leaving the scene, very tired and in a very high pain, he was applauded by everyone. Kelly made him sit down in the wheelchair, relieving him as never. Matt shed a few tears while his brothers were looking the new medals on his uniform. A ribbon with five bands: red ones outside, blue in the middle, white between them. And the yellow-blue ribbon near it. And the two crossed bugles on his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you too", Gabby whispered in his ear, drying the tears streaming down his cheeks.

She kissed him, proud.

"I want to announce one last thing before giving way to the Dinner".

All eyes on the stage, everyone shut.

"As you know, it's forbidden for two people in the same firehouse to get married", the mayor announced.

Gabby and Matt tensed.

"But this call opened your eyes, ladies and gentlemen. Despite the fact of not being married, Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey are a couple for three years, and are a functionning team on truck 81 for a year and a half. They managed to separate their private life and personal one to have a successful career and confirm their relationship, and despite the numerous obstacles. They sacrified their wedding, read between the lines of the law to stay together and not be separated".

Matt and Gabby didn't know whether they had to be proud of themselves or they had to be afraid. They were scared to death.

"The firefighter headquarters of Chicago, with the support of the city council, took a decision".

The tension grew among the firefighters of the firehouse 51. All feared the worse.

"If a couple working in the same firehouse is capable to do this same separation between personal and private lifes, then this couple won't have to hide. Couples are officially allowed in the same firehouse!"

The tension get released suddenly in the group, cheering and congatulating each other. Gabby and Matt looked each other, totally surprised by this decision. But finally, they decided to kiss as never they did. A few minutes later, the mayor noticed the impact of this decision: several couples had been formed, kissing lovely. Women, men. Even the district chiefs were surprised to see so many couples. A dozen, not including the one formed by Casey and Dawson.

"So you realize that officially, we no longer have to hide!"

"It's one of the most beautiful days of my life. Able to showpeople how much I love you".

They were some of the sentences they could hear from the stage.

"I hope this decision will have any major consequences", a chief discreetly said to the mayor.

"Did you hear about the couple formed by Casey and Dawson during the past three years? And the other couples you can see in the room?" the mayor asked.

"No sir", the chief answered.

"Then these couples won't effect their performance at work".

After many minutes to recover from their emotions, the other firefighters of the room came to salute one by one the decorated firefighters. After thirty minutes of greetings, Matt couldn't hold his pain. He was in so much pain, he was physically exhausted. Gabby elbowed Kelly to show him that Matt couldn't stay the Dinner.

"Hey Matt..."

Kelly crouched in face of Matt, raising his head. He had tears in his eyes, ready to flow because of the pain.

"You want to go home?"

After a few seconds of reflection, Matt nodded.

"Come on Matt, let's go back home. I mean... Chief".

Matt sighed, smiling despite the pain, making the rest of the firehouse laugh.

"I warn you, the first one who calls me 'chief' at the firehouse... I'll kiss his or her ass. Is that clear?"

"Yes chief!" the firefighters said at the same time before bursting into laugh.

Matt shook his head from side to side, closing his eyes.

"What I'll do to you...", he whispered without being heard.

"Okay guys, enjoy the Dinner! Gabby, Matt and I are going home".

The return was painful and long for Matt. And undress to get dressed for sleeping wasn't easy at all. The pain was lacerating his legs and his back, and Matt was trying to not cry of pain. Kelly ran to bring his medication to help him manage the pain before exiting the room and leaving Matt and Gabby alone. The two lovers lengthened, and Gabby began to stoke Matt's chest, something she loved to do to help his sleeping and hers.

"I'm glad because now, we can be an official couple", she finally said after five minutes.

But having no answer, she turned her head and saw that Matt was already asleep, his hand on her stomach. She enjoying this moment, continuing to move her fingers on his chest before falling asleep too...

* * *

 _ **3 months later...**_

Gabby was tired, in sweat. It had been about five hours of labour already, and she was exhausted.

"I can't... Anymore..."

"Hey hey..."

Matt took her hand, stroking it and her forehead and kissing it simultaneously.

"You do great. Our little baby will be here soon okay? Just a push".

She closed her eyes, completely exhausted, and nodded. A new strong contraction interrupted.

"Come on Gabby, one more big push!"

She grabbed Matt's hand hardly, straightened and pushed the stronger she could, screaming of pain as never, wanting it to be over. She fell back on the pillows, breathing hardly and sweaty. She stopped breathing when she heard a distinct sound. A sound that made her happy, a sound that made Matt happier even. They laughed, Matt intensely kissing Gabby immediately. Their child was born, crying hardly for the first time to fill these little lungs. The midwife wrapped the baby gently and put the child on Gabby's chest.

"This is your daughter".

Matt placed his forehead on hers, admiring the beauty of their child. Their baby girl had slight brown hair, piercing blue eyes. And the baby calmed down almost immediately, feeling the presence of her parents.

"She's beautiful", Matt whispered.

The midwife took her to run some tests, see if she was in perfect health. Several dozen of minutes later, Gabby was resting in her room, regaining strength after this hard, long and painful labour. The midwife entered with a little crib in when their child was asleep.

"Hey beautiful...", Mat murmured to his daughter.

He put one of his finger in her hand, and she sqeezed it by instinct. This made him smile.

"Your little angel is in perfect health for a two weeks premie. 6.8 pounds for 1.4 fts. Everything is okay".

Gabby woke up, looking this little form in the crib, wrapped in a very light green sheet Matt and her thought so beautiful that they promised that their child would be wrapped in it for his or her first day in this world.

"We can?"

"Of course!"

Matt took his daughter in his arms, gently and slowly to not wake her and handed her to Gabby. Matt kissed her and sat on the chair next to her.

"I go get them?"

"Yeah, go ahead".

Matt got up and went to the waiting room. He stopped at the two people he was looking for.

"Gabby wants to see you".

He then turned to went to the room again, followed by these two people. He entered, calmly and quietly.

"Hey Gabby".

Gabby looked up and smiled at Sylvie and Kelly. They smiled from ear to ear. They approached Gabby who was dadling her daughter tenderly.

"Oh my God... She's beautiful!"

Brett was emotional, passing her hand over her mouth and shedding a few tears. And Kelly had no words. Matt patted his back friendly to bring him back to the real world.

"I... I have no words... Congratulations!"

Matt sat again near Gabby.

"And... What is your name beautiful lady?" Brett asked.

Gabby and Matt shared a look full a passion and love.

"We decided to call her Eliza Andrea Casey", Gabby anounced proudly.

"In tribute to Shay and Darden", Matt continued.

Kelly opened his mouth, but was unable to speak.

"Who is Darden?"

Brett didn't know him, and neither Kelly nor Matt would blame her for asking.

"Andy Darden was our thrid brother. He died in the line of duty in october 2012".

"Oh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's nothing Brett", Matt interrupted, hoping to reassure her. "You couldn't know, you have never known him".

"But I should have known he was... You know".

"No big deal Brett. I promise", Kelly confirmed.

"We wanted to ask you something".

Kelly and Sylvie became serious again, facing the couple and the little girl.

"We would like to know if you would be Eliza's godparents".

Brett broke the silence with a laugh and hugging Gabby gently, careful to not wake Eliza.

"I'd be honored! Oh God..."

Brett burst into tears of joy. And Kelly joigned her soon after, hugging Matt.

"I'd be honored too. Thanks bro", he assured, patting his back. "I mean... Chief".

Matt hit him on his chest, looking at him, frowning. Kelly knew that Matt hated being called like this, but he did it to annoy him.

"Kelly..."

"What! He's my chief now!"

"On shift Kelly, not off shift", Gabby confirmed.

"Listen to the lady, will you?" Matt laughed.

Two weeks ago, Matt got back to work, taking his batalion chief post, allowing chief Boden to begin his job as district chief at the headquarters. It was strange for Matt to not just lead his team, but the entire firehouse, even more when some extra teams came to help them on a call. But everyone respected him and followed his orders. Have a fireman with the Illinois Medal of Honor was already rare, but work with him was a real honor for the firefighters of Chicago. He dreamed about becoming a batalion chief one day, but today, he was the happiest man in the world: becoming a father for the first time. His daughter was a perfect mix of him and Gabby. Eliza was slightly tanned, more than her father but less then her mother, she had deep blue eyes, and her hair was slightly brown. But she was a baby, and it could change fast and soon. All hoped that no, they were hoping that she could stay the beauty she already was. This accident could have separate us, but have been buried alive had made them stronger even, more united. They were a family, a big family. More united than ever.

* * *

 **SO? What did you think about this final chapter and this story? As I said, the last surprise is this A/N: I'm writing a sequel of this story. It takes place five years after this chapter finale. I'm still searching some good names, but I think I will keep my actual title: 'stay alive'. I can't tell you more (obviously and unfortunately), but you will know more later, when I will begin to publish this story. By now, you can follow my others stories :)**

 **And thank you again!**


End file.
